<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia, College AU: Physics and Attraction by Ryoccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212366">My Hero Academia, College AU: Physics and Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoccoon/pseuds/Ryoccoon'>Ryoccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bromance, College, Complete, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Domestic Fluff, Drama &amp; Romance, Drinking Games, Epic Bromance, Erotica, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Protective Todoroki Touya, Science Boyfriends, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Threesome, Todoroki Touya-centric, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoccoon/pseuds/Ryoccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an apprehensive History Major transfers to U.A University, she soon discovers that her two, new roommates are none other than the baseball team's star player and his science buff of an older brother. How will she fit in with their colorful entourage; a rowdy group of freshmen and a couple of misfit seniors? And what will happen when Touya takes up the role of wingman? OCs Ft Touya Todoroki and multiple BNHA cast members. Very mild Undertale Influences if you squint hard enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. H. Tall Drink Of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written by me and my sister who wanted me to share it on here. She can be found on Quotev via the username BrownieBearie or on Instagram via Kimberly.s.l where you can see great artwork of her OCs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Disclaimer: </span>
  <em>This fic will revolve mainly around the My Hero cast attending Uni, along with three OCs, two of which are very loosely based off of Sans and Papyrus from the Undertale universe. Don't worry, you do not need to be familiar with Undertale to understand and enjoy the story :)</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Smoke </strong>cut through the crisp, evening air as it drifted freely from the lips of its former captor. The cigarette it bore from balanced delicately between long fingers; the owner of which stared idly out at the world, perched high on a balcony overlooking U.A University campus.</p><p>It was the day before the start of term and, like every year, he hadn't prepared a single thing. The only thing he'd typed on his laptop was his name in the header of a completely blank Word document.</p><p>
  <em>Touya Todoroki.</em>
</p><p>Unlike his youngest sibling, Touya lacked the necessary motivation for taking his lessons seriously. Besides, he had his lab partner to do that for him. He looked forward to seeing his favorite science nerd again. His lips pulled another drag on his cigarette as the corners turned up in a silent smirk.</p><p>Through the smoke he blew into the space before his eyes, his vision focused on a lone figure ambling down the street, one hand clutching something small while the other dragged a large suitcase behind them. A latecomer to the campus, perhaps a transfer student?</p><p>The creeping gloom didn't quite mask the long, matcha-colored hair that bounced at her back as she walked, nor her olive skin that the streetlamps she passed beneath illuminated with a golden glow. Even from this distance, Touya could admire the stride of her long, bare legs as they moved beneath her sundress. It was times like these he wished for that convenient gust of wind...</p><p>  <strong>*</strong></p><p>Her sweaty hands had smudged off half of the address she had hastily jotted down on a napkin this morning. Luckily, she had memorized it off by heart from the amount of times her eyes had glanced at it during her train journey into the city. Therefore, when Callie stepped through the grand entrance gates and ventured onto U.A University campus finally, after a full day of traveling, she needn't have bothered fumbling around to retrieve it once she eventually found someone to ask for directions.</p><p>The young group of students waited patiently as she pulled the blotchy, torn piece of coffee-stained napkin from her handbag.</p><p>"Sorry, it's been a long day." Callie smiled breathlessly, brushing her hair from her face. As she swung her handbag back onto her shoulder, it collided with her suitcase, knocking it over onto the sidewalk. "Dammit."</p><p>The young woman of the group waved a dismissive hand in front of her rosy cheeks. "No problem! You new on campus?" she asked sweetly. She had a kind voice that helped ease Callie's flustered state.</p><p>The young man who had lifted her suitcase upright had a notably freckly face and a mess of green hair. She thanked him sheepishly before heaving a sigh and nodding her head. "Yeah, just got here today."</p><p>When the third member of the group, a tall guy in glasses with broad shoulders, furrowed his brow at the now illegible address, Callie found herself laughing nervously.</p><p>"Ah sorry. It's erm, Snowdin Apartments on Temmy Street?" If only she hadn't used up all her 4G on the train journey here, she wouldn't have had to bother strangers for directions.</p><p>And her spirits only dampened more when the three exchanged glances and shrugged, the young woman with pink cheeks smiling apologetically at her.</p><p>"No idea, sorry!"</p><p>It was only when they turned to leave, after wishing her luck, that Callie let her face fall into a fatigued frown. It was getting dark now and her feet were beginning to hurt. The new apartment she had found on Craigslist had mentioned that it had a bath. She would definitely be running herself one- if she ever found the place that is. </p><p>Puffing out a frustrated sigh, she returned to her search for street names, none of which were the right one. What kind of name was Temmy Street anyway? Though it was too late to be questioning her choice of accommodation now. She prayed to god that the place even existed and she hadn't been duped by some internet troll.</p><p>It was a cool, Sunday evening. The campus was unsurprisingly dead at this hour. So, as she traipsed gloomily beneath the flickering lights of streetlamps, her heart skipped at the sudden sight of a hooded figure walking in the distance. Although her many self-defense classes would have warned her against interacting with lone, hooded males in isolated areas, she was desperate to get to her new place. So, throwing caution to the wind, she called out, hurrying her steps and hauling her heavy suitcase behind her.</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>The figure stopped and turned. She made sure to stop at a safe enough distance from him. But a quick look at his appearance caused her no immediate cause for alarm; he was relatively short, his slumping posture not helping the fact, and he had a round, boyish face with tired-looking eyes peering at her from behind rounded glasses.</p><p>"Sup?" he drawled back, his hands dug into the pockets of his oversized jacket.</p><p>"Hey, sorry to bother you..."</p><p>The young man blinked idly at her, his face impassive.</p><p>"But do you know where I can find Snowdin Apartments?" She hitched her handbag further up her arm, it was beginning to make her shoulder hurt. That bubble bath was calling her.</p><p>The young man quirked a brow, it disappearing beneath the messy, white fringe that peaked out the bottom of his faded beanie hat.</p><p>"Snowdin Apartments?" he repeated, his lip twitching a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do."</p><p>
  <em>Sweet relief. </em>
</p><p>"I'll walk you there."</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>Now, Jamie, her self-defense class teacher, would definitely have face-palmed at Callie's reluctant acceptance of this situation. Yet, as she walked somewhat uneasily alongside this complete stranger, she felt her nerves slip away with every step. The guy seemed pretty chill. His hands hadn't left his pockets for the entire trip across campus and if he were to suddenly try and pursue her, he probably wouldn't get very far what with his laces being untied.</p><p>After an awkward silence that dragged on for about a dozen streetlights and the additional length of a banner that read ‘Go beyond plus Ultra with U.A University!’, the stranger finally spoke up.</p><p>"I didn't get your name," he commented casually, eyes front and shoulders slouched.</p><p>For a brief moment she contemplated giving him a fake name. But what if this guy turned out to be in her class? That would be an awkward second encounter. Then again, he didn't look like a history major. In fact, she was pretty sure she had glimpsed a Periodic Table pun on his t-shirt. A science major perhaps?</p><p>"Callie," she found herself replying and internally cursed her inability to lie.</p><p>The stranger threw her a lazy grin, his cheeks dimpling pleasantly as he did so. Yeah, not the face of a serial killer. At least she hoped.</p><p>Night had fully fallen now, the crickets and the roll of her suitcase wheels were the only other sounds in the area, that and the stranger’s low voice. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Callie. I'm Sam."</p><p>And when Sam finally stopped at the foot of a tall block of red brick named Snowdin Apartments after a brief conversation about the weather and traffic, she thought that that would be the last time she'd see him. So, when he pushed open the door and held it open for her, she couldn't help but eye him in silent bewilderment.</p><p>"Oh, erm. I can see myself inside." She said, her tone trying to hide her discomfort behind feigned politeness.</p><p>Sam continued to grin, shrugging a shoulder when he replied with a casual, "suit yourself.' And he disappeared inside the building as the door began to swing closed. </p><p>Perplexed, she dashed forwards and grabbed at the handle before the door fell back into its frame.</p><p>"Wait!" she called out, struggling in the doorway with her large suitcase and her handbag. Sam stopped and turned back to face her, forever wearing that easy smile.</p><p>"Sup?"</p><p>"Do you live here?"</p><p>Sam's eyes darted left and right before settling back onto her with a bemused expression. "Yeah..." he drawled out.</p><p>Honestly! Yet he had the nerve to look at her like she was stupid?</p><p>"W-Why didn't you tell me?" she spluttered. And only when the door closed midway through her hauling her suitcase over the threshold, trapping her abruptly in place, did he finally step forwards and pull it back open for her again.</p><p>He shrugged a shoulder as his eyes watched her heave her suitcase into the fluorescent lights of the hallway.</p><p>"Whoops. Guess that would have made sense. But would you have believed me? Didn't want you to think I was a serial killer or anything."</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, this guy...</em>
</p><p>Regaining her composure, she shook her head to dismiss her earlier comment.</p><p>"Ah, never mind." She sighed and held out her hand.</p><p>"So I guess we're neighbors or something?" she chimed, adopting a cheery expression despite her fatigue. Somewhere in this building was the bath she was going to be soaking in later.</p><p>"Guess so." Sam responded, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. Either the bright lights of the hallway made everything glow like freshly fallen snow, or his skin and hair were as fair as her day had been long. Even his eyes, now that she had turned to face them fully, were as noticeably light and bright as ice chips. However, there was a certain dullness beneath them that suggested a major lack of sleep.</p><p>"What floor are you on?" Callie asked as they mounted the stairs together. Sam had informed her that the elevator had broken down about a week ago and followed that news with the offer to carry her suitcase for her. Though her feminine pride wanted to decline, she had graciously accepted the help as her limbs had begun to throb.</p><p>Despite his noticeably short stature for a guy, perhaps around the 5f6 range, he carried her large, heavy suitcase with surprising ease as he responded to her earlier question.</p><p>"The third floor." And he placed the suitcase down just as they reached that level.</p><p>"No way, so am I!" she smiled, taking the handle of her suitcase back from him as she pulled it over the garishly patterned carpet of the corridor.</p><p>And it was only when she and Sam both stopped at the door with a crooked 6 on the front of it that they exchanged confused glances with one another.</p><p>"Wait a minute..." she frowned, eyeing Sam who was now holding the key to her front door in his hand. "You don't happen to live with a guy named Russ Gaster, do you?"</p><p>He slid the key into the door and turned the lock.</p><p>"Yeah. He's my brother." He pushed open the door and flashed her another idle grin. "And you must be the new roommate he mentioned this morning."</p><p>It's funny how things work out. A mere 20 minutes ago, Callie had been debating whether or not this guy was a murderer. Yet, as it turned out, as he held open the door for her to enter her new apartment, she and Sam would be spending the remainder of the school year under the same roof together. He, along with his brother whose voice sounded from somewhere within the surprisingly neat apartment.</p><p>"Hey Sam! Did you pick up the marinara sauce like I asked you?” Like Sam, his brother Russ had a strong city accent that charmed Callie's ears. Where was it from? New York? Was it rude to say that the smell of fresh pasta filling the room suggested it certainly was?</p><p>Sam cursed quietly next to her as he stripped off his jacket and threw it through an open door that must have lead to his bedroom.</p><p>"Na! Sorry, bro. I forgot," he replied, and jerked his head at Callie in a gesture for her to follow him into the heart of the apartment as Russ began to rant irritably about Sam's apparent inability to do anything Russ ever asked him to. A clear insight into what living with these two was going to be like.</p><p>"I did bring home a tall drink of water though," Sam teased, winking an eye at Callie as she rolled hers at his lame comment.</p><p>Russ gave a confused grunt and his head appeared around the corner from what must have been the kitchen. A shock of equally fair hair, though a more defined jawline and warmer eyes.</p><p>"This is Callie," Sam informed him with a jerk of his thumb in her direction before he flopped down hard onto the sofa. He kicked up his feet and pushed off his shoes, wiggling his toes as he reached for the T.V remote.</p><p>Russ' face split into a welcoming smile as he fully rounded the corner with his hand outstretched. He was a lot taller than his sibling, and noticeably lean through his tight t-shirt. The gimmicky apron he wore was only noticed after Callie had stopped eyeing his biceps.</p><p>"Oh! Glad you found the place okay!" He almost crushed her hand when he shook it. She held back a wince but was thankful when he finally released her fingers.</p><p>"Well, luckily I bumped into your brother! Otherwise I would probably still be wandering the campus."</p><p>She then explained how her phone had run out of 4G on the train journey into the city and had promptly died soon after arriving on campus. Russ then showed her to her room where she left her phone to charge whilst she began to unpack.</p><p>The room itself was slightly smaller than how it looked on the photos, yet it remained just as tidy. Considering she was living with two young men, she was undoubtedly impressed by the attention to detail they had gone to when it came to preparing her room. Fresh towels had been left on the foot of her bed, as well as some snacks and bottled water. There was even a small vase with fresh flowers placed in it on the desk by the window. Part of her suspected it was the taller brother, Russ, who had gone to all the trouble. After all, he was currently cooking bolognaise from scratch in the kitchen while his shorter brother lounged on the couch watching some sci-fi series. Yeah, a science buff, no doubt.</p><p>And that was her first impressions of Sam and Russ Gaster, her two new roommates. And what a peculiar little life they were soon to live.</p><p>Now, about that bubble bath...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He. Dreamboats and Labcoats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have I told you your dad's a dick?" </p><p>Sam slid his fingers under his round glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes, the sound of Touya spinning his pen in his fingers ringing in his ears. He fought back the urge to snatch it from him and launch it across the room; the noise had been bothering him since the moment they'd sat down.</p><p>"Yeah, for like the tenth time this lesson." </p><p>When he reopened his eyes and cast his lab partner an irritated, sideways glance, he noted how the lid of the pen hadn't even been removed and rather than taking notes, its owner merely rested his head idly against the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Oh." Touya responded in a deadpan tone, his pen suddenly coming to a halt only for it resume it's irritating noise; it clicked tediously against the work surface like the hands on a really loud, really fast clock. </p><p>“Well, he is.” And Touya’s eyes cast a dark look towards the man in question. </p><p>Professor Gaster, Sam’s father, stood at the front of the class. He was a tall, bespectacled man with a receding hairline and a lopsided face. His monotonous manner of speaking did little to help maintain Sam's wavering attention. That, along with Touya’s continuous interruptions would most likely result in another sleepless night of catch-up for Sam. It didn't particularly help that his ‘lab partner’ was a total slacker either.</p><p>Touya was a rich kid, though you wouldn’t have guessed it by looking at him. He had somehow managed to slip his way into higher education despite having seemingly no interest in learning. Although, the fact <em>his</em> father was a wealthy and influential man, probably had a lot to do with it. </p><p>When Touya first took his seat next to him back in freshmen year, Sam remembered internally criticizing his unusual appearance; you didn't usually see many facial piercings in this class. Since that year, not much about his edgy appearance had changed except the fact that he now stood at 6f4, almost a whole foot taller than Sam. There wasn’t a day that went by that Touya didn’t remind Sam of this fact. </p><p>He wore his lab coat with the sleeves rolled up and it constantly open because, apparently, wearing a lab coat for its intended purpose looked too nerdy. His many rings always clanked against the glass vials whenever he actually made the effort to help Sam, even though it mainly comprised of him holding stuff while Sam did all the work.</p><p>After a brief and blissful silence of approximately 5 minutes, upon which Sam could actually make some progress on the set assignment, Touya once again piped up. </p><p>"So how's life livin' with the new chick?" He asked, picking his teeth as he rocked back on his stool. </p><p>"Great. She seems cool.” Sam responded off-handedly as his brow furrowed in concentration. He crossed out what he had just written only to try again the second after.</p><p>"She hot?" </p><p>"Dude," Sam responded with a click of his tongue. Touya's endless interruptions were already costing him precious hours in bed and it was only the first day back. His brows knit together as he tried to refocus his attention on his work. “Y'know I don't think I've seen you use that pen once since I met you." </p><p>Touya grunted a laugh. "What? Yeah I do." Then, tearing away the corner of his unused notebook, he stuffed it into the lid of his pen and blew hard. The projectile was sent flying straight towards a lone girl sat in the front row. </p><p>The spite-soaked ball of paper bounced off the back of the girl’s blonde bob haircut causing her to turn around. The bewildered round eyes behind her large, round spectacles blinked cluelessly at the two young men sat in the back row. Touya shot a sly grin her way, the flirtatious gesture making her flush and bashfully spin around to burry her nose back in her textbook. Meanwhile, Sam had to hold back from chuckling despite himself. </p><p>"It's all fun and games now but wait until her girlfriend shows up at your front door." Sam muttered, nodding towards the girl his lab partner had just used as target practise. </p><p>"Wait, she's gay?" Touya blurted, leaning over onto Sam's side of the table as he asked this. Sam couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose at that familiar smell of smoke that hung on his lab partner’s breath.</p><p>But a lazy grin pulled at his lips nonetheless as he found amusement in his friend’s genuine surprise. "Yeah, you remember my old roommate? That muscly girl on the women's basketball team?" </p><p>Touya’s eyes widened in recollection and realisation. </p><p>"<em>She's</em> dating <em>Undyne</em>?!"</p><p>"Yup." </p><p>Touya leaned back on his chair with a look of total disbelief etched across his features.</p><p>"No shit.."</p><p>*</p><p>Towards the end of the two hour lesson, Sam had eventually given up on trying to perfect his formulas and instead listened to Touya recount his debauchery filled summer break. It was only when he shamelessly shared the events of his drunken antics outside a sorority house that Sam spluttered a loud laugh behind his hand. </p><p>Professor Gaster needn’t have turned around to know where the sound of stifled laughter had come from. His low voice floated across the room just as the bell sounded. </p><p>"Sam, Touya. My office. I expect to see you in the next ten minutes." </p><p>"Fuck that." Touya grumbled as he hastily packed up his belongings. After a swift ‘see ya,’ he was out the door and out of sight leaving a sighing Sam to begrudgingly make the short trip down the corridor to his father’s office alone.  </p><p>It was the usual spiel about his eldest son’s questionable choice of friends and the need to focus on his studies. Etc. Etc. </p><p>His father had tried multiple times to remove Touya from his classes. And Touya would have happily obliged. But unfortunately for both student and teacher, Touya's large, loud-mouthed father had seen to it that his eldest son stay in college. Professor Gaster had despised both men ever since, and the feelings were mutuel.  </p><p>As the lecture dragged on, Sam scratched idly beneath his beanie as his eyes drifted absentmindedly over to the window. How he wished he could be zapped up and spat out literally anywhere else than here. His father’s last line cut cleanly through his daydream about cold beer and hot pizza. </p><p>“...Do I make myself clear?” </p><p><em>Finally</em>. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, that all?" Sam heaved, rolling his eyes back to the professor’s frowning stare. </p><p>Though he nodded his head and waved a hand to dismiss him, his face looked far from impressed at his eldest son’s lack of caring. </p><p>And just as Sam reached for the handle, Professor Gaster called out one last time. </p><p>“Oh and Sam...”</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy</em>
</p><p>“Have you and Russ found another roommate yet?” </p><p>
  <em>Phew</em>
</p><p><em>”</em>Yup. She arrived yesterday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Li. Shake Ya Pompoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first week at UA had gone relatively smoothly. Callie had only gotten lost once, turning up late for a class that wasn’t even hers. She had accidentally walked straight in to, then straight back out of, a large lecture theater for a graphic design class. Her seminar room was located on the second, not first floor. Her professor hadn’t chastised her tardiness and instead had thrown her a sympathetic smile. He was a big and bearded man by the name of Professor Asgore. Beneath all his hair was a kind face and a soft spoken voice. Never had she been more thankful for such a lovely professor. The one at her last school had been an utter hag. </p><p>Living with the Gaster brothers came rather easy too. For the most part, they only really saw each other in the evenings upon which Russ or Callie would cook dinner while Sam poured over hefty textbooks and scribbled notes, downing coffee and picking at whatever food was placed in front of him. Most of what he wrote looked completely alien to Callie; she had never been good with numbers. </p><p>It hadn’t taken her long to find out a little bit more about her roommates from talk around campus. Russ was apparently the star of the baseball team while his older brother had won every science-related award achievable. I suppose when your father was the head of the department, you kinda had to be the best at the subject. At least, she imagined that were the case after catching a glimpse of the man’s intimidating visage. It was hard to believe Russ and Sam were actually related to the guy. He was so damn spooky whereas Russ and Sam were both charming in their different ways. </p><p>As her first week at U.A drew to a close, the younger sibling had knocked on her bedroom door. He was dressed in his baseball gear and had his bat slung over his shoulder as he leaned in the doorway. </p><p>“Hello, Callie” He smiled brightly, “Are you free this evening?” </p><p>She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she eyed his beaming face suspiciously. “I guess. Why, what’s up?” </p><p>“Great! Fancy coming down to the pitch with me this evening? Me and some friends are gonna go training and I thought you could come along.” He peered into her bedroom with an almost sympathetic frown. “You’ve been cooped up in here all day. Seems like a waste of a Friday afternoon to let you stay.” </p><p>Callie gave a small smile, it was hard to emote any other way while in Russ’ presence. He just always seemed to radiate positive energy. </p><p>“That’s kind of you to offer, Russ but-“</p><p>”Ah ah!” He cut in, wagging a finger in front of her lips. “I insist you join us! I have some friends I want you to meet!”</p><p>And, considering Callie hadn’t really made any friends yet, she found it hard to decline the opportunity to potentially do so. That, and refusing Russ’ dashing smile was virtually impossible. Anyway, she had finished most of her work for the week and then some. </p><p>The same couldn’t be said for Sam, who had fallen asleep on the couch with a coffee stained text book draped over his snoring face. She cast a look his way as she slipped into her jacket.</p><p>Russ sighed at her side. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I’m not thankful for not following in my father’s footsteps like Sam did.” He frowned as Sam’s slippered foot twitched in his sleep. </p><p>“Oh well. C’est la vie.” And with a sweep of his long arm, he ushered Callie out the front door. </p><p>Russ was right. It truly would have been a wasted evening to stay indoors. The weather was the perfect temperature, the sun just warm enough to enjoy without breaking a sweat and the breeze just light enough to lift her long hair and not her skirt. </p><p>As they arrived on the pitch, a colourful group of students dressed in baseball uniforms and cheerleader attire greeted them. A young man with spiky red hair called out as he waved a gloved hand above his head. </p><p>“Hey, man!” </p><p>Russ returned the gesture as they joined them. Callie loitered around somewhat awkwardly behind Russ as he greeted the rest of the group; one young man with blond hair and an angry scowl, one tall guy with black hair and a crooked smile, one pretty girl with pink hair and two more people Callie vaguely recognised.</p><p>”Oh, hey!” The girl with pink cheeks chimed as her eyes fell upon Callie. “You’re the girl who was asking for directions, right?” </p><p>Of course, she and the green haired man with freckles were there on the first night Callie arrived on campus. The latter also gave a sound of acknowledgement. </p><p>“Oh, you’ve already met?” Russ smiled, placing his hands on his hips and looking from one face to another. </p><p>“Oh, right, yes!” Callie responded. </p><p>“Found your way then?” The young man with green hair smiled, tilting his head. </p><p>She nodded a reply. “Yeah! Turns out I was looking for Russ’ place all along!” </p><p>The spiky, red haired dude sounded a laugh. </p><p>“Oh cool! So you’re the new roommate. Callie, right?”</p><p>It appeared Russ had already told his friends all about her. They all knew her name and her major. Now she just had to remember theirs. </p><p>The red haired guy’s name was Kirishima, Deku and Ochako were the ones she had met the other night, Sero was the tall one with dark hair, Mina was the bubbly girl with bubblegum pink hair and Bakugo was the one that didn’t seem to know how to smile. Easy enough.</p><p>As the boys took off onto the pitch to practise, Callie settled in the stands with the two girls. </p><p>“So, what’s it like living with the Gasters?” Mina asked, reclining and stretching out her slender legs in front of her. She certainly had the body of a cheerleader, all toned thighs and flat abs. Callie tried not to feel self-conscious and distracted herself with her reply.</p><p>”Oh, they’re great. I was really lucky to find their ad.” </p><p>“And what made you transfer to U.A?” Mina pressed, twirling a lock of her bright hair.</p><p>Callie chose to give the simplified answer. “Oh, I just wasn’t enjoying my time at my other University. And the city sucked too.” </p><p>The explanation was enough to satisfy the pink haired girl, who then went on to monologue about how awesome U.A was. Callie listened in politely for the most part, but found herself dipping into her memories of her old home. </p><p>Her father was a belligerent man with a drinking problem and her mother had convinced herself that it was acceptable to abandoned her preteen daughter with him. But Callie held no grudges and shed no tears. Instead, she worked hard in pursuit of her education. However, as her Dad’s problems grew worse, threatening to encroach on the life Callie was attempting to build for herself, she had finally had to make the tough decision to leave the city she had grown up in and start again in a new establishment. That being U.A. Just as her mind began to remember the friends she had left behind, a loud cry pulled her back to reality just as a shadow graced her features.</p><p>Reflexively, she threw up a hand, her fingers curling around the object that struck her palm so hard it stung.</p><p>No wonder they wore gloves.</p><p>“Hehey! Not bad, Callie!” Kirishima called, his hands firmly planted on his hips as he looked up at her with obvious admiration plastered on his face. “That was quite the catch!” </p><p>Before she could thank him, however, another voice rang out from further down the pitch. </p><p>“Hey Snake-Eyes! Over here!”</p><p>As Mina began scolding Kirishima for his recklessness, waving her hand and saying how Callie could have lost her teeth, Callie sought out the owner of the voice who had called out Snake-Eyes; clearly a remark about her bright, yellow irises that resembled that of a pit-viper’s. </p><p>It was the guy named Bakugo who had bellowed it. He gestured impatiently at her as she stood up to toss the ball to him. He caught it deftly without a word of thanks and turned his back to her once more. </p><p>“Don’t mind him.” Mina said with a wave of her hand once she had let Kirishima return to the pitch after his telling-off. “Bakugo likes to give people nicknames. He acts like an ass most of the time but he’s actually not that bad once you get to know him.” </p><p>Why did Callie find that so hard to believe? And Snake-Eyes? She supposed it could be worse.</p><p>It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Ochako had barely spoken a word since the guys’ training had started. And when Callie cast a glance her way, she soon realised that it was because her glittering eyes were fixed solely on Deku as he moved around the field. When Mina caught Callie’s eye, she merely threw her a knowing smirk and rolled her own; she was clearly used to this sort of behaviour from Ochako. </p><p>“So what do you make of the squad?” Russ asked Callie as they both walked back to their apartment later that evening. The entire afternoon had been spent getting to know Russ’ friends and Callie admitted she liked them very much. Except, perhaps, Bakugo, who she didn’t quite yet know what to make of. Though she left that part out when she replied- “they’re nice! Thanks for introducing me!” </p><p>Russ seemed pleased with her response as he swung his bat across his shoulder. “Yeah. They’re a great group. Glad you came to meet them.”</p><p>Upon entering  their apartment, Callie was surprised to find that the whole place smelt like cinnamon and butterscotch. </p><p>“Oh, Nice! Sam’s baked.”</p><p>And had it not been for the delicious aroma that filled the air, Calli would have sooner believed that Russ meant his brother was stoned rather than had actually made some sort of cake or pie.</p><p>But a pie there was, sitting there on the table next to a pile of textbooks. </p><p>“I’m guessing you finished all your work then?” Russ called towards his older sibling’s form that was once again stretched out across the couch.</p><p>”Yup.” Was his simple reply as he pushed himself upright to look at them. </p><p>And when Callie cast her eyes towards his dimpled, grinning face, she still found it hard to believe it belonged to such a skilled baker. The pie even had perfectly executed lattice work for goodness sake! </p><p>“One of my brother’s many odd collection of talents...” Russ smirked as he caught Callie’s bemused expression. </p><p>And a part of her wondered what on earth the others could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be. Bar, Guitar and a Boistrous Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t have to wait long before seeing the group from the Baseball pitch again. </p><p>The very next day, after a long lie-in and an afternoon of pampering herself, she answered the knock on her door with freshly manicured nails and her hair in rollers. </p><p>“Heh. Heya Callie,” Sam’s mellifluous voice greeted her. She still found herself smiling every time she heard his and his brother’s charming accent. </p><p>“Hey,” she replied, leaning a shoulder against the door frame as Sam tried to keep his eyes from ogling her hair-roller-covered head up high and her bare legs down low.  His eyes settled on her smirking lips instead. </p><p>“Need something?” She asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow as he continued to stall.</p><p>Russ never seemed to bat an eyelid when Callie wore short-shorts around the house. Perhaps because he was so used to being around pretty cheerleaders in skimpy outfits. Sam, however, seemed somewhat bashful behind his round glasses.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to recompose himself though, as his demeanor returned to that casual slump she had grown so accustomed to seeing. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come Grillby’s with me this evening.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>? </p><p>Perhaps he wasn’t as timid as she thought he was. Was he asking her out on a date? </p><p>“Grillby’s?” She found herself repeating, slightly taken aback by the random proposal to say much else. </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, shrugging the shoulders concealed beneath another one of those oversized hoodies he liked to wear. “It’s a bar just a short drive off campus. Russ said a friend of his was playing a gig there tonight and everyone was gonna go watch. I thought you might wanna come with.” </p><p><em>Oh</em>! </p><p>Okay, so not a date. <em>Phew</em>. But another chance to get out and get to know more people. And the idea of leaving campus for a while was even more appealing; she hadn’t had much time to explore anywhere else in the city so far. </p><p>“Sounds fun! What time are they all going?” She still needed to finish her hair and put on some clothes that didn’t make Sam drop his eyes every few sentences. The detail would have annoyed her had she not found his obvious attempts to refrain quite adorable. The slight tinge that appeared across his dimpled cheeks when she caught his eye made her return the grin he shot her. </p><p>Clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, he replied. “Eh. They're already there. Most of them went early to help set up.”  </p><p>Callie nodded her head in acknowledgement of the situation. “Okay, fair enough. Give me, say, half an hour? And I’ll be right with you!” He returned the smile she flashed him before turning to wait in the lounge with a casual, “no worries.”</p><p>She took a little longer than anticipated, but Sam didn’t seem to notice as she stepped out of her room with her hair in waves and her legs wrapped in dark, skinny jeans. She’d swiped on some lipstick for good measure. </p><p>“You remind me of Medusa with your hair like that.” Came Sam’s low drawl as he rose from the couch with a joint-popping stretch of his arms. </p><p>Callie turned her face from the mirror she had been checking herself in to throw him a smiling eye-roll. </p><p>“That’s the second time this week someone has compared me to a creepy, serpent lady.” Callie informed him with a light click of her tongue. Which wasn’t forked, thank you very much. </p><p>Sam’s sleepy face, (he had most likely taken a nap while he waited for her to get ready), pulled into a lopsided grin. </p><p>“Welp.” He chuckled, “who was the other person?” </p><p>Callie thought back to the blond-haired, mean-eyed, scowling...</p><p>“Bakugo.” </p><p>Sam scooped up his keys from the coffee table as he made a grunting noise of recognition. “Ah. Yeah. Lemme guess, he gave you one of his charming nicknames?” </p><p>Callie nodded as she watched him pat himself down, checking he had his phone and wallet on him. The bar they were heading to clearly didn’t require a dress code if Sam was heading there in his scuffed sneakers, black sweatpants and hoody. And just when she began to question what was missing from the outfit style she had grown familiar to seeing him wear, he pulled on the beanie hat that had gotten lost in the depths of the couch. </p><p>“Yeah,” she sighed, as he pulled on the hat and hopped over the couch and over to her. “He calls me <em>Snake-Eyes</em>.” And although a quick glimpse back in the mirror did confirm her eyes were rather serpent-like, especially when shaped by the dark eyeliner she was currently wearing, that didn’t mean she appreciated the title. </p><p>“Heh. Could be worse,” Sam responded with a casual shrug as he held open the door for her. “He calls me Bone-head.” </p><p>Callie frowned, silently questioning him. He went on to explain. </p><p>“Because apparently I’m as pale as a skeleton,” he rolled his eyes. “Oh, and it’s Little Bone-head to be precise. He calls Russ Big Bone-head.” </p><p>And Callie understood it was due to their height difference, not age difference, as Sam was in fact the older sibling and not in fact the taller Russ. </p><p>She agreed <em>Snake-Eyes </em>was indeed a far better nickname. Although, she had to agree with Bakugo, Sam and Russ Gaster did look rather skull-like, with their snow-white features and wide grins. Sam’s darkened under-eyes didn’t help the fact although Russ’ muscly physique sure did- there was nothing skeletal about those biceps. And beneath Sam’s oversized attire? Who knew...</p><p>As Little Bone-head drove them to the bar, he played a couple of songs from the EP produced by the artist they were going to see. She had a great voice and her songs were up-liftingly upbeat. After a couple of tracks, Callie was ready for a cocktail or two. </p><p>They pulled into the parking lot and the first thing Callie noticed was the dull glow of neon that lit up the tarmac. A couple of small groups of college students milled around outside a large, wood-clad building that looked like it belonged on a ski-resort. Through the clouds of cigarette smoke the groups produced, Callie made out the sign that read ‘Grillby’s.’ </p><p>Something told her that not all the students were old enough to drink, yet many cradled bottles of beer and other glasses of coloured drinks in their hands. In fact, she was pretty sure that most of the students Russ had introduced her to yesterday were just shy of 20 years old. She found herself turning to Sam and asking as they crossed the parking lot, “how does this place not get in trouble for serving to underage students?” </p><p>Sam chuckled, twirling his car keys idly on his finger, his other hand pushed into his jacket pocket. </p><p>“The police have been down a few times but there’s a rumour that one of the twins who own the bar is secretly part of some underground, criminal organisation that controls half the city.” The way he said this made Callie second guess whether or not he was joking. She shot him a bewildered look that only broadened his grin as they pushed open the doors to the, now immediately questionable, establishment. But before Callie could voice her confusion and concerns, a chorus of greetings sounded in their direction. </p><p>Just like Sam had said, Russ and the others were already there, sat directly in front of the stage. A few other people were gathered around the drink-covered table that Callie didn't recognise- two to be exact. They looked about the same age as the other freshmen. Old enough to vote, but too young to be drinking what looked like mojitos and craft beer. <br/><br/>Mina and Ochako had been the first to greet them as they walked through the door.<br/><br/>"Front row seats, eh?" Sam mentioned as he pulled out two seats for him and Callie. She thanked him and took her place between the two Gaster brothers. <br/><br/>"Kaminari insisted," Russ teased as he shot him a knowing look. The boy in question was one of the people Callie didn't know, a cute boy with strikingly blond hair and bright eyes-- a sharp contrast with the dark haired, tired-eyed guy who sat next to him. Like Sam, he looked like he could use a full days worth of sleep. Yet, also like Sam, the aesthetic kinda suited him, in a grungy sort of way. <br/><br/>Kaminari hummed proudly in response, lips curling into a grin. "O' course! It's Jiro's first gig here after all!"<br/><br/>"She's the girl who'll be playing tonight," Kirishima explained to Callie, unaware that she had already had a taste of her music and was quite looking forward to hearing it live. "She's really talented!"<br/><br/>"But we all know her talent isn't the only thing we came for. Right Kaminari?" Teased Mina, who was sitting beside the blond. She gave him a few playful elbow jabs to the arm as she wagged her eyebrows at the unspoken suggestion.<br/><br/>"What? Is it not?"</p><p>The boy with dark hair and tired eyes smirked at his friend’s obliviousness. </p><p>“This is Shinso, by the way,” Kaminari informed the group, clearly a new member that Callie wasn’t the only one not to have met yet. “He’s a little gloomy, but he's a nice guy.” </p><p>Shinso pulled a drowsy smile and gently nodded his head, unfazed by Kaminari’s peculiar introduction.  "Pleased to meet you." <br/><br/>As the group began to dive into random conversation, Callie listened on politely while occasionally adding a comment when she was addressed, though she had to admit, she did feel a little shy at times. There were so many big personalities around the table; from Kirishima and Russ’ overflowing manliness and Ochako and Deku’s honey-sweet laughter to Mina and Kaminari’s bubbly auras and Bakugo’s snarling outburst. Callie found herself receding into Sam and Shinso’s laid-back quietness. <br/><br/>Rather than join in with the current discussion on which drinks had the most bang for their buck, Callie distracted herself by admiring the low-key and relaxed atmosphere of the venue. On the drive there, Sam had mentioned how this particular bar was one of his favourites, and despite her initial reservations, she could see why. The wooden clad walls, dimly lit lights and the gentle glow of colourful neon certainly gave the place a charming appeal.<br/><br/>"Not too shabby, eh?" Sam piped up as he bumped a shoulder into hers, breaking her out of her thoughts, that lazy, half grin of his displayed on his face as she turned to face him.<br/><br/>“Yeah. It’s rather quaint for an establishment run by a criminal organisation.” She still hoped to god that was a joke. </p><p>Sam’s low chuckle neither confirmed nor denied the fact. “Want another?” He asked, jutting his chin towards her empty glass. </p><p>They left for the bar as the conversation slipped into a heated discussion about which sandwich joint made the best meatball sub. </p><p>It seemed Sam was a real regular as the twin named Grillby served Sam right away and asked whether or not to put the two drinks on his tab. As Sam nodded, then half-heartedly made the promise to pay it off fully by the end of the month, Callie got a good look at the twins. The one eyeing Sam’s poor excuse of a promise with an unconvinced expression was dressed in warm shades of orange and red. His arms were folded neatly over his paisley waistcoat as he watched Sam slide Callie’s drink towards her. The other twin was polishing glasses at the far end of the bar. He wore an equally patterned waistcoat, but in darker shades of black and purple. Sam later informed her his name was Kuro. He was the one rumoured to be an underground criminal and whose name didn’t appear on the sign outside. </p><p>Other than their contrasting colour palettes and supposed sides of the law, Grillby and Kuro were identical in every way. They both had dark features and thick, wavy hair that drifted upwards like the flame of a candle. Neither of them looked like people you wanted to mess with. Callie didn’t know how Sam could feel so at ease owing so much money to them. Apparently his tab had reached three figures now. But he declined her offer to pay the next few rounds. </p><p>Half way through her 4th drink, (she made a mental note to slow down, but damn, Grillby made one hell of a cocktail), Jirou’s voice sounded over the speakers. After a quick introduction and a polite thanks for the loud applause she received, she strummed the first chords to her song. Unlike the energetic tracks Callie had heard earlier, the set list Jirou chose for the evening were far more relaxed.</p><p>The chilled music and the warm buzz of alcohol had her feeling far more at ease amongst the group as they all sat and listened, some singing during the chorus while others bobbed their heads.</p><p>Sam was tucking into a plate of fries that no one had the stomach to steal from due to the fact that Sam clearly had an unsavoury liking for ungodly amounts of ketchup. Callie wondered how on earth he kept his skin so clear beneath his fair stubble as she watched him pop an entirely sauce covered french fry into his mouth. It seemed she wasn’t the only one watching Sam’s peculiar habit; Bakugo had scrunched up his nose in judgement.</p><p>Glancing up from his plate, Sam cocked a brow. “What?" </p><p>"You know...” Bakugo began, and Callie knew an insult was being prepped on his tongue, “eating all that ketchup won't bring any colour to your face, <em>Bonehead</em>." </p><p>Sam snorted a laugh, seemingly unfazed by the comment. "Yeah? Well all that bitterness won't add any flavour to your drink, <em>kiddo</em>."</p><p>But Bakugo only clicked his tongue as Sam nodded his head in the direction of Bakugo's beverage of choice; water. Funnily enough, despite the rest of the freshmen enjoying a drink, he seemed to be the only one, other than the designated drivers, with a non alcoholic choice. Who'd have thought? </p><p>It seemed banter between Sam and Bakugo was a regular thing as none of the others in the group made any sort of reaction to the to-ing and fro-ing of insults and clap-backs. Instead, they applauded loudly over them as Jirou’s final song came to an end. </p><p>“You were awesome, Jirou!” Kaminari said brightly as Russ pulled out a chair for her. </p><p>The dark haired girl blushed softly beneath her cool makeup as she thanked him and all the other compliments she received from around the table. And when Kirishima introduced her to Callie, she flashed her a smile and shook her hand gently. </p><p>The rest of the night grew a little more boisterous now that Jirou’s chilled acoustic set had ended leaving everyone to the mercy of the Jukebox. The mood dipped and dived, from Kirishima’s choice of classic rock to Kaminari’s energetic EDM. Callie didn’t take Sam for a rap sort of guy, but he seemed to know all the complex lyrics to the songs he chose as he muttered them under his breath as he scrolled through his phone. Mina and Ochako were dancing beneath the pink glow of neon, the effect making Mina, who was stood closest to it, look like she had pink skin as well as her pink hair. It seemed Ochako’s habit of staring was shared by Deku, who was watching her sway her hips discreetly over the rim of his glass. Callie wondered if they were both aware that they watched each other when the other wasn’t looking. A second thought suggested this was unlikely. </p><p>"You're right to assume they're both completely clueless." Shinso's casual drawl carried over the music, breaking Callie out of her daze. Blinking away the last of her thoughts, she turned her attention to the tired looking guy, but he had returned his to drink without another word to her. </p><p>Okay then...</p><p> </p><p>After losing an arm wrestling match to a muscly woman with red hair who went by the name Undyne, cheered on by her girlfriend while the girls from the basketball team performed a pompomless dance at their side, Russ declared he was gonna drive Sam and Callie home. He, Jirou and Shinso were the designated drivers. Even in her tipsy state, Callie was glad there were responsible people in the group.</p><p>As she crossed the parking lot, she found herself bumping softly between Russ and Sam as she walked between them. The former merely chuckled at her uneasy gait and offered her his arm which she gladly took with a slightly slurred murmur of thanks. Despite having consumed just as many drinks as her, Sam was steady on his feet as he slipped into the front passengers seat next to his younger sibling. However, he did grumble something about not looking forward to going to work tomorrow, and that’s the last thing Callie remembered before waking up, fully clothed in her own bed the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. B. Hotdogs and Nice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was a little awkward as she stepped out of her room for a shower. She had crossed Russ in the hallway and had to sheepishly thank him for carrying her all the way up three flights of stairs (the elevator still hadn’t been repaired) and putting her to bed. One of the brothers had even taken the time to wipe away her makeup. Thankfully, nether of them made an attempt to strip her from her clothes, only having pulled off her boots to place them neatly by her door. </p><p>Russ waved a dismissive hand and told her it was no problem. Still, she found it difficult to look him in the eye when he handed her a carton of iced coffee. Usually, she was far more responsible with her drinking, but last night she had simply got swept up in all the fun. It had undoubtedly been one of the best nights she had in a long time. </p><p>“So what time are you meeting Mina and Ochako?” Russ asked after Callie re-entered the lounge, freshly showered and properly dressed. It took her still-slightly groggy mind a while to process what he had just asked her. Then, the memory of the two cheerleaders offering to show Callie one of their favourite brunch locations rushed back into her memory. The look on her face clearly betrayed she had forgotten about the plan. This only made Russ laugh in response. </p><p>“If I remember rightly, Mina suggested you three meet up by the fountain outside the library for 1 o’clock.” </p><p>That was in just under an hour. Luckily, said location wasn’t too far from their apartment giving her ample time to make herself look far less hungover than she actually was. Thank god for concealer. </p><p>After thanking Russ again for helping her to bed last night, she took off into the warm, Saturday sunshine. The fresh air helped ease her spinning head and, with every careful step and gentle sip of water from her bottle, her slight hangover ebbed. </p><p>Upon meeting Mina and Ochako, Callie was unsurprised to see that the late night hadn’t effected them at all as they both greeted her with wide waves and happy bright smiles. That damn, cheerleader energy had her once again envious. </p><p>“Hey Callie! Glad you could make it. Feeling alright?” Mina asked.</p><p>”Yeah, I’m great thanks!” And it was only partly untrue. She felt a lot better for seeing them. It seemed that their bubbly energy seeped into Callie as they slipped into an easy conversation about the events of last night; “did you see the way Kaminari looked at Jirou? Adorable!” </p><p>On their way to the cafe, Ochako’s brow furrowed and she gestured towards a small food truck by the side of the road. </p><p>“Hey, isn’t that Sam?” She asked, stopping in her tracks to stare towards the figure dressed in a red and white uniform who was currently handing a hotdog to someone.  </p><p>Mina followed her gaze and her face fell into an unimpressed frown. “Yeah. And Touya..."</p><p>Touya must have been the lanky, dark haired young man leaning against the front of the truck eating the hotdog he didn’t seem to have paid for. Sam was resting on his elbows on the stainless steel counter, chatting away to him. He hadn’t yet spotted the girls watching the scene from a distance. It was only when Ochako called out brightly to them as she lead the group closer that Sam looked up and his face split into a lazy, half-lidded grin. </p><p>“Heya.” </p><p>“Hey, Sam! When did you start working here?” She gestured at the retro-styled food truck. </p><p>“Yeah...” adding Mina, casting another fleeting glance at the guy named Touya who responded with a sly wink as he chewed slowly on his hotdog. Mina turned her pink head away promptly and finished, “weren’t you working at that ice cream place?” </p><p>Sam shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing the cap of his uniform backwards, his messy hair sticking out at odd ends from beneath it. “I still do. I work here on the weekends and at Nice Cream’s every other afternoon when I’m free.” </p><p>That sounded like quite a busy schedule, Callie thought. She was glad she didn’t have to worry about juggling two jobs as well as University deadlines and timetables. Luckily for her, she had a very generous and guilt ridden aunt that paid money into her bank account every month as an apology for her sister’s poor parenting. </p><p>“Honestly, Sam. You have a new job every other week, I swear!” Ochako declared, her eyes scanning the vast menu behind him. They stopped on the selection of cold beverages. Perhaps she was in-fact quietly nursing a hangover too. </p><p>Another shrug from Sam. “Someone’s gotta pay the rent so that Russ can focus on making it big.”</p><p>A sweet gesture, Callie found herself thinking. And she made sure never to consider Sam lazy again, no matter how many times he napped on the sofa whilst she and Russ made dinner and tidied the house. </p><p>As Ochako purchased an iced-tea from Sam, Callie felt eyes watching her. Turning her head slightly, she caught the man named Touya staring. Yellow eyes locked onto blue ones; a similar shade to Sam’s but without the boyish twinkle. Instead, Touya’s regard seemed to burn into her as he cast it across her body in a shameless act of checking her out. After trailing up her legs and settling back onto her frowning face, his mouth tugged into another devilish smirk. </p><p>“Hey Sam...” he drawled, tossing the napkin his no-longer-present hotdog was wrapped in into the trash.</p><p>After handing Ochako back her change, Sam turned to face him. </p><p>“Sup?”</p><p>”You never told me how cute your new roommate was.” </p><p>Clicking his tongue, Sam shot Callie a faint frown of silent apology before telling his friend to knock it off. </p><p>Mina took this as an appropriate time to take Callie and Ochako by the arms and lead them away, turning her back on Touya with a disapproving frown and bidding Sam a curt goodbye. </p><p>“Urgh. I don’t know how Sam puts up with that guy.”</p><p>And little did she know, Sam was just saying the same thing as he and Touya watched the girls retreating figures. One face smirking slyly, the other sighing quietly. </p><p>*</p><p>“Honestly, Sam,” Touya began, licking the froth from his beer off his lips, “she’s seriously hot. You should definitely make a move.” </p><p>The two science majors were currently sat in Grillby’s bar later that evening. The apron of Sam’s uniform was draped over the back of the chair he was currently slumped in. Touya was clicking one of his ringed fingers against a cold bottle of beer. </p><p>Sam scoffed into his glass of rum and cola, his breath clouding up the edges. When he didn’t respond, Touya went on. </p><p>“When was the last time you got laid, even?” He asked a little too loudly, smirking when Sam spluttered lightly on his drink as heads in the bar turned their way. “Like, sophomore year?”  </p><p>Once again, Sam chose to ignore him, as well as the sniggers from the onlookers and eavesdroppers around them. But it didn’t matter, Touya was enjoying himself too much at his quiet friend’s expense. </p><p>Pushing his glasses back up his nose after they slipped down during Touya’s inappropriate prodding, Sam internally questioned why he hadn’t just gone straight home after work rather than accept his friend’s offer to buy him a drink. Especially since it was Sam who ended up buying the damn drinks. Well, he put them on his ever growing bar tab, at least. </p><p>“C’mon...” he pressed, kicking Sam under the table. “You think she’s cute right?” </p><p>Defeated, Sam drained his drink and pushed the empty glass across the table. </p><p>“Yeah. She’s pretty.” He sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. </p><p>Touya grinned, holding out his arms. “Then ask her out! Take her on a date!” </p><p>Sam shook his head slowly, but not in refusal of his friend’s suggestion, but more the fact that, of all people, Touya had the nerve to be giving Sam dating advice. </p><p>“Dude, smirk at me all you want...” Sam scoffed, “but didn’t your last girlfriend try to stab you?” </p><p>Touya shrugged, “Yeah, she was nuts, alright. Last time I heard, she was in jail.”</p><p>The news didn’t cause Sam to give much of a reaction. </p><p>”Heh. You don’t say?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. C. Home Run, Run Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re coming to the big game this afternoon, right Callie?” Russ asked, appearing over her shoulder as she ate her breakfast. </p><p>The younger Gaster brother had been mentioning his big baseball game every day for the past fortnight. Sometimes even twice a day. Hell, sometimes even twice in the same conversation. </p><p>Despite telling him over and over that she couldn’t wait to watch him play, Russ still found it necessary to ask her again, for what she hoped would be the last time.</p><p>”Of course, Russ! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” And she’d made sure to finish all of her assignments and double check her timetable so as to stay true to her word. </p><p>Russ beamed at her, giving her shoulder a pat and then a shake as he left her to her cereal. “At a girl, Callie!” </p><p>As his younger sibling left the room, Sam cast Callie a knowing smirk over the top of his textbook from the other side of the room when he caught her eye. Though neither of them had any particular interest or understanding of the sport, they both agreed that Russ’ passion for the game was both admirable and inspiring. </p><p>The rival team, who called themselves the Shiketsu Endeavours, came from a neighbouring city and was apparently coached by none other than Touya’s dad, Enji Todoroki. He and Russ’ team’s coach, Toshinori Yagi, used to go to school together and had been rivals for a long time, even before becoming baseball coaches for the two top Universities. Russ’ team, the U.A All Mights were thirsty for another win, especially on their own turf.</p><p>As she and Sam took their seats in the stands with a wave in the cheerleaders’ direction, Callie noted that this would be the first ever time she’d watched any sort of live sport.</p><p>As the game played out, Callie did her best to follow. However, she was more interested in the slick choreography Mina and Ochako took part in every time the cheerleaders took the limelight. </p><p>All she did know for sure was that, when U.A began to cheer loudly in the stands, Russ’ team had sealed their victory. And the next thing she knew, a large crowd of chanting people were heading towards Snowdin Apartments for an epic celebration party. </p><p>*</p><p>Cradling a plastic cup of some sort of sickly sweet liquid in her hands, Callie cast her eyes around the rowdy room she had taken breakfast in earlier that day. </p><p>Sat on the couch was Shinso, Kaminari, Sero and Jiro who were all drinking the same, unidentified beverage.</p><p>Another quick sip told her it was supposed to taste like blueberries, but probably had never been anywhere near one, and that it was most certainly alcoholic. This time, she would make sure not to throw back her drinks as quickly as she’d had done back at Grillby’s. Although, the artificial taste of the beverage made that far easier; it had nothing on Grillby’s delicious cocktails. </p><p>In front of them, in the space where the coffee table had been before Russ moved it to make a makeshift dance floor, was Deku, Ochako and Mina. The two girls, still dressed in their cheerleader outfits, were giggling girlishly as Deku tried to keep up with their upbeat pace. They swung their hips and twisted their waists playfully while Deku stepped to the music. </p><p>By the snack covered breakfast bar, sat Bakugo and Kirishima. The latter was greedily stuffing his face with the chicken wings while Bakugo yelled over the music at him for eating like a pig. “Seriously? Do you just inhale your damn food?!” </p><p>At some point during her quiet observation of the festivities, Russ had appeared at her side. His pale face was slightly flushed and his eyes were a little glassy. He had clearly taken advantage of the fact he wasn’t designated driver this evening. </p><p>“Hey, Callie! You okay?” He asked, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. Luckily, he had change out of his sweaty baseball uniform and was now dressed in a clean t-shirt. He smelt like cheap beer and expensive cologne. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good!” She replied with a smile, tilting her head to look up at him. He was still wearing his baseball cap however, looking conventionally handsome beneath it. “Congratulations on your win!” She added. </p><p>He shrugged a shoulder, looking humble. “What can I say, I have a great team!” </p><p>And when he offered her a different drink after noticing how she’d barely touched hers, she accepted the offer and let him lead her away towards the crowded kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Sam wished he’d taken a leaf out of Callie’s book and made sure to get all his assignments done before the game. He should have anticipated his brother would win and promptly invite the whole damn campus into their small apartment. Not that he was bitter, only frustrated. His damn lab partner, who was supposed to have halved the workload with him, was currently cosied up with yet another new girl in a darkened corner of the room.</p><p>Since having arrived at the party, Touya had spent his time flirting with every girl that approached him, which was apparently every few minutes. It seemed he liked the look of this one though, and was now kissing her against the bookcase. As Sam witnessed Touya slip his tongue into her mouth, Sam clicked his own and let his eyes return to his work. </p><p>5 minutes later, it seemed Touya had soon grown bored of her too.</p><p>"Yo, Sam!"</p><p>Touya's voice made his brows furrow into an even deeper frown. Yeah, finishing your homework during a college house party definitely wasn't something one could just <em>do</em>.</p><p>“What in the Lord's name are you doing?" </p><p>Sam finally looked up to see Touya eyeing the stacks of paper and other miscellaneous stationary scattered on the table with a perplexed expression. </p><p><br/>"Well, apparently..." Sam sighed, trying his best to hide his irritation, though through the blaring music and countless distractions, it was getting harder to do so. "I'm finishing<em> our</em> assignment."<br/><br/>"Yeah, I can see that," Touya scoffed, his lanky figure looming over Sam's. "C'mon quit being such a nerd and have some fun."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes behind his rounded glasses, catching a glimpse of Callie crossing the room as he did so. It wasn’t in his direction though. For some reason, this didn’t improve his mood. <br/><br/>"Touya, you and I both know we have to--" But before Sam could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the swipe of a long arm. </p><p>Touya had snatched the pile of documents from under his nose, holding them up over his head when Sam attempted to steal them back.<br/><br/>"I don't think so," he drawled, "either you get out there and mingle, or you can say goodbye to your grade."</p><p>With brows creasing in confusion, Sam was about to ask the jerk what he meant, only for Touya to ignite his lighter right underneath the stack of paper.<br/><br/>"You do realize it's your grade too?" Sam tested, eyes widening as they flitted from flame to paper. But of course, Touya showed zero concern, the flame only inching dangerously closer to the documents the more Sam made him wait. <br/><br/>"Okay fine, you win!” He flustered when Touya flashed a daring grin. “I'll go 'mingle' then, shall I?"</p><p>Relishing in Sam’s defeated grumblings, Touya finally tossed the still-unfinished assignment back towards him. Sam scoffed as he slid his work into his bag and pushed to his feet. </p><p>"Ah ah, not so fast." Touya ordered. </p><p>Sam had only just gotten up from his chair, his shoulders making a satisfying pop as he flexed them, when he felt his glasses get pulled off his face.</p><p>"Ditch the specs." Touya chided. And he placed them right on the top shelf of the same bookcase he’d been making out with a girl against moments earlier. Sam didn’t even bother to attempt to retrieve them, knowing all to well his beanstalk of a friend had placed them there because he knew Sam wouldn’t be able to reach that high. </p><p>Sighing, he cast Touya one last, glasses-free glare then turned to face the noisy crowd just as another girl sidled up to his lanky, glasses-stealing, so-called friend. </p><p>It didn’t take Sam long to single Callie out in the crowd. For some reason, she was the only one he felt like talking to. She was easily distinguishable from her long, matcha-coloured hair and bright laughter; she was currently stood talking to Bakugo and Kirishima. </p><p>Steeling himself with a heavy sigh, Sam swiped a beer from a nearby, unattended crate and cracked it open before heading towards them.</p><p>With his eyes fixed on his destination, he didn’t notice the nimble hands that snaked around him and pulled him sideways. </p><p>“Hey you!” Purred a familiar voice. “Come dance with-“ </p><p>But when Sam’s confused stare caught Mina’s, she immediately stopped talking and let him go. </p><p>“Oh, Sam! Wow! I didn’t recognise you without your glasses on!” She giggled bashfully, patting at his shoulders. Her bright eyes scanned his face with curiosity. “Ha! You almost look cute!” </p><p>“Almost?” Sam echoed, twitching a brow as he tried not to shy away from Mina’s shamelessly roaming eyes. Ochako had now joined her at her side and was equally gaping at him. </p><p>“Well yeah!” Mina giggled, lifting a shoulder. “Hm, let’s see...” </p><p>And before he could even make a single sound of protest, her bold hands were stripping him out of his jacket. </p><p>“Lose the baggy clothes, boy!” She quipped, flipping his oversized hoodie towards Ochako, who swiftly slipped her own arms into it. It drowned her tiny shoulders, almost completely covering her skimpy cheerleader attire, giving her the appearance that Sam’s hoodie was the only thing she wore.  </p><p>What was happening? In the space of 10 minutes, two different people had stolen two different pieces of clothing from him. Feeling suddenly quite bare, Sam could only blink idly at the girls’ forever scrutinising gazes. And it seemed they weren’t yet satisfied with his appearance. The unsolicited makeover continued. </p><p>“And the hat. Lose the hat!” Mina added, tugging Sam’s favourite beanie from his head and pulling it on to hers, flattening her bouncy, pink locks in the process. </p><p>Sam grunted, his hand self-consciously going to his messy hair. “Are you quite fin-“</p><p>Apparently not. </p><p>“And do something with your hair!” This time it was Ochako who stepped forwards while Mina nodded in agreement. Next thing he knew, their hands were running roughly over his head, tugging his hair this way and that, twirling the front and flattening the sides. </p><p>An uncomfortable amount of time later, the girls stepped back to admire their handiwork. </p><p>“There! <em>Now</em> you’re cute!” Mina winked, but Sam found it hard to take the compliment. A glance in the mirror to his left revealed they had styled his hair similar to how Russ wore it. </p><p>"So, Mr Geek Chic? Are you gonna come dance with us, or what?" Mina asked enthusiastically as she started pulling his reluctant body towards their small dance floor. He managed a weak laugh and politely held up a hand up in protest. </p><p>"Sorry, not tonight." And he swiftly wriggled out of her grasp while Ochako whined.</p><p>Ever since the two girls discovered that Sam had good rhythm and moved quite well, they always tried to get him to dance with them. But without his large, comfy jacket, beanie hat and glasses, he felt kind of exposed and unsure of himself.</p><p>Backing away with an apologetic smile, he managed to break free and return to his initial path towards Callie. He hoped Mina and Ochako took care of his belongings; it was his favourite hat and jacket that they were now flaunting as they fell into another playful dance routine with Deku. </p><p>Thankfully, no one else tried to grab him as he crossed the room towards Callie, who was now handing Bakugo and Kirishima two drinks. As he approached them, he held up a hand in greeting. </p><p>The first thing he found himself saying however, upon noticing the glasses held in the two freshmens' hands was; </p><p>"Is that my lemonade?" </p><p>Callie turned to face him with a half smile. "Yes, and it's <em>our</em> lemonade, actually." </p><p>She then eyed him curiously after doing a double take, only now noticing something was a little off with her roommate. Funnily enough, it wasn’t his lack of glasses and staple attire that she commented on. </p><p>“What’s with your hair?” She asked, her lips twitching a smile as her gaze drifted up to the trendy quiff Mina and Ochako had styled for him. </p><p>Shaking his head, he replied simply with; </p><p>“Blame the girls.” And he jerked his newly coiffed head towards the dancing cheerleaders who were still wearing his stolen garments.</p><p>Callie giggled as she watched them for a moment. Then, as her eyes returned to him, she reached out a hand. This time, when fingers ran through his hair, their touch was far gentler and almost soothing as they set to work. </p><p>“There, that’s better.” Callie smiled. And a quick glimpse in the darkened window revealed that she had merely returned his hair back to its naturally messy state. The notion made Sam feel kind of warm inside. At least she liked at least one aspect of his normal appearance...</p><p>The feeling then grew tenfold when her hand graced his cheek. “Now you almost look like you again!”</p><p>And Sam realised just how lovely her eyes were. </p><p>“Still looks like a skull to me...” Bakugo commented, still cradling a glass of the lemonade Sam had made earlier that day. </p><p>Sam shot him a bored look and Kirishima piped up over the music, “you made this lemonade, Sam?” </p><p>And little did Sam know, a pair of blue eyes theatrically rolled after seeing him nod in response. </p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Course he makes lemonade.” Touya muttered after having eavesdropped on the entire exchange. For a second, it had almost looked like Sam was getting somewhere with Callie. He hadn’t failed to notice the way they held each other’s gaze after she ran her hands through his hair.</p><p>But then his nerdy lab partner had to go and get all lame again. What 21 year old male took the time to make lemonade? And Touya was pretty sure Sam baked too...</p><p><em>Christ</em>.</p><p>The guy was a lost cause. </p><p>Oh well. As Sam entered yet another insult-throwing round with Bakugo, Touya decided to return his attention to the two women on his arms. Both the red-head and brunette had been waiting impatiently for his attention, batting their lashes and pursing their glossy lips. He pulled them into his chest with a lop-sided grin. </p><p>"Now, where we were?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. N. Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam last glanced at the clock on the wall, it was pushing 1am. Though many of the party goers had left to go clubbing, those who weren’t old enough to get in to such venues remained. </p><p>He had been talking with his brother when the headache began to set in. Perhaps it had something to do with the dubstep or that he shouldn’t have had that last tequila-shot Sero made him drink. </p><p>So, with a pounding head and heavy limbs, he bid Russ goodnight and traipsed through the dwindling crowd towards his room. </p><p>On his way, he passed Deku and Ochako who were curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. Ochako had removed Sam’s jacket and was now using it as a blanket for them both. Mina was sat opposite them, still in Sam’s hat, though it had now slipped down and was almost covering her drunken eyes as they drank in the scene from behind her phone’s camera screen. When she caught Sam’s eye, she placed a finger to her lips and smirked against it. Sam briefly wondered how long it would take for the photos to appear on social media, had they not already been uploaded. </p><p>Kaminari and Jirou were sat at the dining table together, neither of them looking remotely tired as they chatted away. That Shinso guy sat a little apart from them, scrolling idly through his phone and smirking at the screen. When his eyes then peered over at the couch, the gesture confirmed Sam’s initial suspicions that the photos of Deku and Ochako holding each other in their sleep had indeed been plastered all over Mina’s profile. </p><p>Part way through the night, Sam and Russ’ old roommate, Undyne had shown up with her girlfriend, Alphys- the same girl Touya had shot a spit-soaked paper bullet at during their first day back in class. And probably the reason his loutish lab partner was now nowhere to be seen. No one in their right mind messed with Undyne. And you certainly didn’t mess with her beloved Alphys. </p><p>Despite it being publicly known that Sam had an unlikely friendship with Touya Todoroki, the kindhearted and timid Alphys had graciously offered to help Sam finish his assignment when he had mentioned it. Between the two of them, what with them both being the top of their class, the work was complete in less than half an hour after Undyne had laughingly retrieved his glasses from the top of the bookshelf. </p><p>“Here ya go, shorty!” She had chortled as she handed them to him. It was the nickname she had used for him throughout her time spent living with he and his brother. Sam couldn’t decide whether he preferred ‘shorty’ to ‘bone-head.’ </p><p>After thanking Alphys for her help, Sam made a mental note to make more of an effort to stop Touya from picking on her again. Though, now that Touya was aware she was dating Undyne, that was unlikely to happen ever again anyway. </p><p>With a final scan of the party, it seemed Bakugo and Kirishima had already left at some point, for neither of them were anywhere to be seen as Sam approached the door to his bedroom.  With a jaw-clicking yawn and a slow blink of his tired eyes, he turned the handle and stepped inside, eager to fall face-first into his pillow. Despite all the compliments he’d received throughout the night, he made a mental note to never to go this long without wearing his glasses ever again- his eyes felt very strained behind the round, silver frames. </p><p>But the sight that greeted him as he opened the door to his room made him almost thankful for his hazy vision. </p><p>Through the gloom, he made out two, no <em>three, </em>figures tangled in his bedsheets. Two were very clearly female, their hair a mess and their bodies very much naked. And the other...</p><p>“For fuck sake, Touya!” </p><p>The guy in question turned his head towards him after dislodging it from the chest of one of the girls. Exasperated, Sam rolled his eyes to the ceiling as Touya turned and propped himself up on his elbows. </p><p>“Hey, Sam!” He drawled, as the red-head and brunette did little to hide their nudity. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Sam kept his angry eyes fixed as firmly onto Touya as he could, ignoring all the suggestive lip biting and finger curling the girls were throwing Sam’s way. </p><p>“Remove the last word from that sentence and your answer is yes.” Touya grinned, snaking and arm around the brunette while the red-head continued to try and beckon Sam into bed. </p><p>Unbelievable...</p><p>Typical. </p><p>Just great.</p><p>With a final, wordless glare in Touya’s lanky direction, he slammed the door shut just as he heard the girls start to giggle. </p><p>“Oh, Touya baby! Your friend’s no fun!” </p><p>Sam didn’t hear whatever was said next as his own, frustrated growl and the forever pounding baseline drowned it out. Composing himself with a heavy sigh, he slid his fingers beneath his glasses to rub his sleepy eyes as he back fell against the wall. </p><p>Honestly, at this point, Sam was beginning to agree with his dad- Why was he friends with Touya Todoroki again? </p><p>“Sam? Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Letting his hands fall back down to his sides, he opened his eyes to see Callie staring at him through the gap in her door. She was dressed in those little, satin shorts again. But after having witnessed the scene in his bedroom, the sight of her long, bronzed legs didn’t...</p><p>Who was he kidding?</p><p>
  <em>Damn, those legs...</em>
</p><p>“I heard shouting, is everything okay?” She continued, opening her door wider and stepping into the hallway opposite him. </p><p>She had braided her hair into a long plait which was draped elegantly over her bare shoulder. The tank top she wore had a strange logo on it. Sam vaguely recognised it to be from another University; Juggernaut’s, if his memory served him correctly. That’s right, she had transferred to U.A...</p><p>Sam sighed, giving his head a small shake. “It appears my room is, erm, <em>occupied</em>.” He informed her, running a hand though his hair. </p><p>Callie grimaced sympathetically. “Oh dear...”</p><p>He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and casting a look into the lounge. Perhaps he would have to sleep next to Ochako and Deku on the couch. At least he could steal back his jacket. Although, Dubstep wasn’t exactly a lullaby. How on earth they managed to sleep through the noise was beyond him. The speaker was literally right next to the sofa where Mina had found new dance partners and was now encircling. </p><p>“You can come and stay in my room, if you’d like?” Callie suggested with a graceful lift of her shoulder.  </p><p>And when she reached out a hand to him and jerked her head towards her bed, it was far more innocently than the way the red-head had. “C’mon. You look tired.” </p><p>Dazed by the sudden turn of events, Sam almost blindly reached out to link his fingers in hers. Smiling, Callie gently pulled him over the threshold to her room where the scent of jasmine and honey greeted him.</p><p>Even with the door closed behind them, the loud music could still be heard. But there was something oddly calming about Callie’s decor that made the pounding bass seem less invasive. House plants and artwork in earthy shades hung about the walls where shelves filled with candles and leather bound books were neatly arranged. </p><p>This was the first time he had properly seen her room since she had moved in. She had far better taste than Undyne, who had had the small space looking more like a gym than a bedroom. Sam vaguely remembered it smelt that way too. </p><p>Callie released his hand after shutting the door and slipped back under the sheets of her double bed. When she shuffled over, freeing up a side for Sam, he found himself still stood awkwardly on the soft rug underfoot. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me sleeping with my window open,” she commented, fluffing up the pillows on the side that was to be his for the night. “It gets kind of hot in here.”</p><p>Indeed, Sam did feel rather warm in the face, but the temperature of the room wasn’t likely the cause. </p><p>Not wanting to look like such a bashful fool, he carefully slipped out of his sneakers and padded lightly over to the bed. He usually slept in just his boxers, but thought it best he keep both his T-shirt and sweatpants on as he, prompted by Callie’s patting of the mattress, climbed in beside her.</p><p>They sat together against the cushioned headboard in silence for a moment before Callie turned to him and said; </p><p>“Some celebration, huh?” She nodded her head in the direction of the lounge where the beat of an old school RnB track began to play. “Do the U.A All Mights always come here after winning a game?”</p><p>Sam smiled at her, recognising the slight concern she had tried to hide in her smiling features. </p><p>”No. Don’t worry. The team usually take turns to host all the parties.” </p><p>As they continued to make conversation, not quite ready to settled beneath the covers and sleep, talk turned to Sam’s multiple jobs. </p><p>“Well, luckily for Russ and I, our dad is paying our tuition fees.” Sam informed her. “That just leaves the rent and bills to pay. But what with Russ busy with training and going to matches, he doesn’t have much free time left to work. So...”</p><p>“So you work two jobs, study, attend lessons, go to all your brother’s baseball games and manage to find time to socialise?” Callie relayed, her eyebrows high and her lips curled. </p><p>Sam shrugged. </p><p>“No wonder you’re always so tired. I honestly don’t know how you manage to keep track of your schedule.” Callie said with a disbelieving shake off her head. </p><p>After a repetitive debate, sparked by Callie’s offer to pay more towards rent and bills so that Sam could quit at least one of his jobs, and ending on the agreement that Callie would at least make Sam a proper, home-cooked lunch so that he didn’t need to survive off ice-cream and hotdogs when at work, the conversation segwayed into the Gaster brothers’ love for cooking and baking. </p><p>Sam informed Callie that, what with their Dad working so much and their mother gone, he and Russ had had to grow up fast and learn to look after themselves. </p><p>“I didn’t know my mum either.” Callie mumbled. Her eyes had softened during Sam’s story. They reminded him of sunflowers when she turned them on him. “She died when I was very young and my Dad was never the same.” </p><p>”Damn...” Sam muttered, “sorry to hear that.” </p><p>Shrugging, she told him in an upbeat voice that hey, it could be worse and that; </p><p>“Everything that happened has lead me here. To meeting you and Russ.” And Sam couldn’t help but return the smile she threw him despite his sarcastic response that followed. </p><p>”Ah. Just when you thought your life couldn’t get any worse, am I right?” </p><p>She snorted a laugh and leaned over to bump his shoulder playfully. </p><p>”Very funny!” And she kept her body leant lightly against his as she continued, her features adopting a more serious, yet still smiling, expression. “No, I’m really glad I met you guys. I’ve really enjoyed living with you.”</p><p>Her words made Sam feel like he’d just done another tequila shot; warm inside and a little hazy. </p><p>”So far.” He responded teasingly, suddenly aware that she had just rested her head against his. </p><p>”So far.” She playfully bounced back. </p><p>They both then lapsed into a strangely comfortable silence filled only by the bass of the music outside the room. </p><p>And when she and Sam yawned simultaneously, it was finally time to get some rest. Even the party goers in the lounge had switched the music to a more relaxing lo-fi playlist. </p><p>Shuffling down together, after Callie switched off the lamp and Sam set his glasses aside, they settled comfortably beneath the sheets. </p><p>Sam drifted quickly off to sleep with the light scent of jasmine in his nose and the gentle feel of Callie’s breath on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, birds were singing into the late morning sun as it’s rays cascaded through Callie’s open window. Her eyes creaked open and glimpsed the cloudless sky. Grumbling, she decided she wasn’t quite ready to greet the world yet and let her eyelids fall back shut. </p><p>When she re-awoke a second time around, the clock on her bedside table told her it was 1pm and the gentle sound of snoring reminded her she wasn’t alone.</p><p>Turning over, she immediately came nose to nose with Sam’s peacefully sleeping face. His white hair hung messily in front of his closed eyes and his lips were slightly parted. At this proximity, she noticed he had a single freckle above his top-lip. She resisted the urge to poke it. </p><p>The slow rhythm of his breathing made her smile; it was nice to see Sam actually benefiting from a good night’s rest- she was so used to seeing him dead on his feet. Not wanting to disrupt his slumber, she quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. After a quick wash, she made her way into the lounge, driven by the need for coffee and toast. </p><p>Pausing briefly to glance into Russ’ room, the door having been left slightly ajar, she noted that he too was still fast asleep. Therefore, when she stepped into the kitchen to see two figures sat at the breakfast bar, she couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. </p><p>“Yo...”</p><p>A topless Touya smiled at her from over his glass of lemonade. </p><p>“Tell Sam when he wakes us that this shit isn’t actually all that bad,” he wiggled the beverage in question. </p><p>“Oh...sure, yeah.” Was Callie’s awkward response. </p><p>But the request needn’t have been made, for Sam had just entered the room behind her, his t-shirt creased and his feet in slippers. He stopped at Callie’s side, his face a deep and drowsy frown as he looked from Touya to the brunette next to him.</p><p>Filling the awkward silence that followed, Touya spoke up. "Oh, this is, erm..." He paused as he gestured to the young women at his side, his face vacant as he began to wrack his brain. “Cheyenne?”</p><p>"It's Jessica." She retorted through a mouthful of toast. </p><p>"Ohh, right. My bad. Cheyenne already left.”  </p><p>Callie refrained from pulling a face in Sam’s silent direction. So his friend had taken not one, but two girls to his bed? Gee...new sheets were clearly in order. But then she remembered; </p><p>“Oh, Sam. You have work today, don’t you?”</p><p>Her roommate nodded somewhat gloomily as he poured himself a coffee, he still hadn’t said a word. </p><p>Then Touya turned and spoke to him. </p><p>“Mind if I come with?” He asked, rocking on his chair. </p><p>Sam kept his back to him when he replied over the toast he was currently spreading butter onto, “only if you pay for your hotdog this time.” </p><p>Callie saw Touya grin slyly. </p><p>“Anything for you, Sam my dear.”</p><p>And when her roommate turned back around with buttered toast in hand, he was smiling that lazy grin she liked to see. Honestly, she didn’t quite understand his and Touya’s friendship, but was simply thankful to see Sam’s dimples again. However, those dimples soon disappeared again when Touya added;</p><p>”Oh, and I’ll pay you back for the lamp we broke.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. O. Pillows and Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, Jessica left shortly before Sam and Touya did and Callie was left to tidy the apartment in peace. After clearing away the empty bottles, plastic cups and snack packets, all that was left to do was give everything a wipe down and return the odd pieces of furniture back to their usual positions. Mina and Ochako had left Sam’s hoodie and beanie hat strewn over the back of the couch before they left with the rest of the remaining freshmen early that morning. She gathered the garments up and threw them in the laundry along with Sam’s bedsheets. She figured, what with him being at work all day, she might as well be the one to strip his bed for him. </p><p>It had been a careful procedure. She tried not to think too hard into what had taken place within them last night. The lamp Touya had mentioned was set aside, its frame crooked. How on Earth it got damaged in such a way was beyond her. </p><p>When Callie pulled the bottom sheet from the mattress, a single earring had fallen to the floor. She plucked it from the carpet and placed it on the mantle piece. She doubted Touya would ever see those girls again to return it to whichever one it belong to. </p><p>Just as she finished putting on the last pillow case, she heard Russ emerge from his bedroom with a zombie-like groan. When she closed the door to Sam’s newly righted bedroom behind her and her eyes caught sight of the younger sibling, it was safe to say he’d looked better. Russ’ usually well groomed hair was even messier that his older brother’s usual look, and his normally bright eyes were squinted and dull.</p><p>It looked like one hell of a hangover. </p><p>“Hey...” she called softly, approaching him carefully.</p><p>Finishing an entire bottle of water, he turned to her and managed a weak smile. “Callie, remind me never to drink tequila again.” </p><p>Now it was Russ’ turn to receive Callie’s pity. It seemed today would revolve around taking care of the two Gasters in one way or another. After settling the groaning baseball star on the couch with another glass of water and some painkillers, Callie set about making him some hangover food. When she placed the grilled-cheese sandwich in front of him, there were almost tears of joy shining in his eyes. For someone who looked like they could squat you without breaking a sweat, he sure acted like a baby when the worst of the hangover crept in. The grilled-cheese sandwich hadn’t stayed down for long. Luckily, Callie had recognised the green tinge rise to his cheeks and had fetched a large basin just in time. She gently rubbed his back while he doubled over for a third time, softly whispering to him when he apologised between retches. </p><p>“Shh. It’s okay. I got you...” </p><p>“Urgh, just kill me now, Callie.” </p><p>And they both managed to laugh despite the situation. </p><p>*</p><p>“Wait, what?” Touya spat, a piece of hotdog bun flying from his lips and narrowly missing Sam’s face as he peered down at him from the food truck. “I thought you’d bunked up with your brother!” </p><p>Sam had been a fool to let slip that he’d spent the night in Callie’s room. If only more customers would show up and spare him from Touya's inevitable need for details. But the weather had taken a turn and the overcast sky didn’t seem to entice anyone over for junk food. Back in Sam’s hometown of NYC, hotdogs would have been flying out the truck left, right and centre. Not here though, and not today. He readied himself for the interrogation. </p><p>“Well? You finally get some action then?” Touya pried, teeth flashing impishly as he ran his tongue across them. “Bet you're thankful I stole your bed now, huh?”   </p><p>Sam clicked his tongue, “no and no,” then sipped his cola with his eyes front. </p><p>“Seriously? You kidding me?” Touya guffawed, his pierced features pulling into a grimace. </p><p>“Nothing happened, dude. Geez.” And Sam rolled his blue eyes towards Touya’s staring ones. </p><p>His friend’s face then slipped into a mischievous smirk. “What? Like, medically? Your gasterblaster not working or something?” </p><p>Sam inhaled deeply, “no, I just meant nothing happened, alright? And will you stop calling it that.” </p><p>Touya grunted a laugh.</p><p>The first time Touya had come up with that ridiculous nickname for that specific part of Sam’s anatomy had been in sophomore year during a conversation about Sam’s first real girlfriend. It was hard to forget when Touya had laughed for a good thirty minutes over his lunch, slapping the table hard enough to make the salt and pepper shakers fall over and every head in the canteen to turn around. While Sam had simply stared at him with a deadpan expression, Touya had leaned his laughing face into his and declared, “what? I thought you loved puns?!” Admittedly, this was true, but not when they involved his genitalia. Or Touya.   </p><p>“Ah, c’mon!” He grinned, when Sam continued to frown. “You seriously need to up your game and get laid. It’s starting to make you grumpy.” A dark smile, “Maybe you should have joined me and the girls last night instead. That Cheyenne was totally into you...”</p><p>Another long sigh. Another low laugh.  </p><p>When a voice then called out to them, Sam was glad for the distraction. He straightened up and raised his head as he put on his customer-serving voice.</p><p>“Heya. What can I get-oh.” </p><p>And when his eyes fell on Callie’s lovely smile, his spirits lifted even more so. His hands subconsciously went to straighten his glasses and tug at his collar. Touya sniggered. </p><p>“Hey, Sam. Hello again, Touya.” </p><p>The latter nodded his head, the smirk still playing on his lips. Sam was thankful he didn’t make any sort of comment. Instead, he pulled out a cigarette and lighter and stepped behind the food truck to smoke. Although it looked like Touya was giving them privacy, Sam knew fair well that he would be listening in, despite being unseen. </p><p>“So, er, can I get you anything?” Sam asked, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forewords just to be a little closer to that smile of hers. </p><p>“Actually,” she chimed, placing a paper bag between his hands, “I brought you something.” </p><p>He glanced down at the bag then back to her. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our arrangement?” She said with a tilt of her head. </p><p>When he peeled open the paper, he saw a homemade lunch inside. That’s right, she’d offered to make him food since he declined her initial offer at paying more towards the rent. </p><p>“Heh. Callie, you didn’t need-“ </p><p>But a raise of her hand stopped him from talking, her other hand pushing the homemade lunch towards him. </p><p>“Listen, I had to make food for your brother after he emptied his stomach in every basin, bowl and bucket we own...” Sam grimaced at this information, “so I made some extra for you.”</p><p>Sam grinned as she did her best impression at one of his shrugs. “Well, thank you. But, honestly just this one time.”</p><p>He tucked the paper bag beneath the counter. When he stood back up, Callie was sliding a note across it’s surface. When she asked him for a drink from the fridge behind him, he handed it to her with a grin,  along with the money she tried to give him. </p><p>“This is the 2nd time you’ve paid for my drink,” Callie scoffed, referring to the cocktail he’d bought for her back at a Grillby’s. He chose not to correct her by reminding her that, technically, he didn’t pay for it; it remained on the ever growing bar tab under his name instead. </p><p>An opportunity arose. He seized it. </p><p>”Heh. Well, how about I make it a third? Wanna go Grillby’s later?”</p><p>She looked startled. He felt his heart drop. Getting rejected while Touya eavesdropped was not something he wanted to experience.  </p><p>“And risk your life to those shady twins by adding to that tab of yours?” She laughed, her hands gripping her waist. </p><p>Sam waited for the hard ‘no’ behind a brave smile.</p><p>”Fine.” She grinned, “on your head be it.” </p><p>As she walked away after agreeing to meet him after work, Sam finally let out the breath he was holding in his chest. Touya appeared back around the front of the truck as Sam removed his clouded glasses to clean them on his apron. </p><p>“Well, well. I am impressed.” Touya grinned. “That was actually pretty smooth, Gaster.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. F. Stand-up and Break a Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It pained her to do it, but Callie had to cancel her arrangements with Sam after realising she hadn’t in-fact completed all her work for next week. She had forgotten all about a 5000 word essay she had to write for Monday and now only had one night left to start and finish it. He took the news well and thanked her again for the food she’d made him, telling her how tasty it was. </p><p>Russ was still nursing his appalling hangover, despite now being able to keep all his food down. When Sam arrived home, she and his younger sibling were both in different states of distress. </p><p>“How’s the writing going?” Sam asked her, pulling off the cap of his uniform and tossing it onto the table where Russ’ head lay against its cool surface. </p><p>She let out a gentle sigh, fingers at her temples and eyes glued to her laptop screen showing a half page of text. “I’ll manage,” she muttered. Sam left her to it, after offering to make her and his brother a drink. She asked for coffee, Russ for water. </p><p>Fueled by caffeine and the determination to maintain her track records of good grades, Callie managed to get the essay done by the time the clock ticked onto midnight. Eyelids heavy and head pounding, she flopped onto her mattress and was greeted swiftly by a dreamless sleep soon after. </p><p> </p><p>The weeks rolled on and it seemed Sam hadn’t plucked up the courage to ask Callie out again. However, that didn’t mean they didn’t go to Grillby’s on the regular. The bar was their weekly haunt, where they would meet to wind down, catch up and chill out. </p><p>One Friday night, after finishing what felt like a particularly long week, the group met at their usual set of tables at their usual time. But it wasn’t a usual night. Rather, Jirou and Kaminari had arranged an open mic and karaoke event. Posters and flyers had circulated around campus and, surprisingly, a lot of people took interest, either to get up on stage or to support their friends. </p><p>As they sat around with their drinks while Jirou set up the stage for the night, talk revolved around who would be participating. Unsurprisingly, Kirishima had been more than eager to perform. After listening to a stunning acoustic set by Jirou, the spiky red-head took the mic as an apprehensive round of applause sounded. </p><p>“Here we go...” Mina breathed, eyeing Kirishima as he grasped the mic as the ring of an electric guitar sounding over the speakers- the start of a classic rock ballad. The voice that carried throughout the room was uncharacteristically lower than what Callie was used to hearing from Kirishima. She heard Ochako giggle to Mina that he was most likely trying to make himself sound even manlier. But it was the dramatic air-grabbing and knee bending that brought a smile to Callie’s lips. She gave him an ‘A’ for effort. Bakugo on the other hand looked ready to leave his chair. It was Mina who grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down when he grumbled that he was going to go to the bathroom. </p><p>“I don't think so, tough guy. Stay and support your friend!” She tutted, ignoring his growling and twitching eyes. </p><p>He resorted to letting his hood swallow him up until the song was over. </p><p>“Well, that was...great!” Jirou smiled weakly into the mic when Kirishima hopped off stage, his face beaming. The applause had been a kind one. Although, Ochako and Russ had clapped loud and fast for their bandana-wearing friend. </p><p>"Next it's our turn!" Declared Mina as she linked arms with Ochako, climbing onto the stage to the sound of wolf-whistles and whoops. Their song of choice was a love-duet. Mina sang the male part while Ochako performed the female part with theatrical grace. Deku watched on with his face glowing pink, but not just from the neon lights around them. </p><p>The crowd loved it and the girls drank in their standing ovation. </p><p>“Not bad, ladies.” A voice drawled over Callie’s shoulder. At some point during the performance, Touya had turned up and was already half way through a bottle of beer. </p><p>Ochako smiled at the compliment and wink of the eye, but Mina looked unimpressed, not bothering to conceal her face as it scrunched into a pursed lip and creased brow grimace. </p><p>"Yeah, thanks Touya..."</p><p>And the crowd’s energy only pulsed more after a particularly sassy performance by the most flamboyant and eccentric person Callie had ever seen. Kaminari informed the group his name was Aoyama from the drama school. His hip-shaking, booty-twirling rendition of Lady Marmalade got a lot of the girls in the audience dancing. Cocktails were sloshed and beers were raised when the chorus came on. </p><p>“Merci, mes chéries! And don't forget to keep twinkling!" Were his parting words. </p><p>"Who's up next?" Jirou's voice called over the microphone, her violet eyes scanning the audience for a potential contester. That's when Kirishima turned to his blond friend, giving him a playful nudge to his ribs. </p><p>"How about you, man?" Of course, he should've expected his answer. </p><p>"Fuck no." Bakugo snarled. </p><p>Luckily, just as his friends were ready to nag him, another person confidently strutted onto stage. However, unlike the other performers, this particular boy didn't quite have the same effect on the crowd. He was a small, young man with tight, purple curls and a tiny nose. He had a lisping voice that didn’t suit the rap-song he aggressively attempted to nail. Sam cringed throughout the entire performance as one of his favourite genres of music was slaughtered. Despite knowing all of the provocative lyrics, the young man, whose name was apparently Mineta, lacked the rhythm and flow needed to recite them well. To put it plainly, he lacked ‘swagger.’ </p><p>The crowd was polite enough to clap, yet Callie did see a lot of relieved faces as she quickly scanned the room. Mineta looked particularly pleased with himself as he strutted back to his seat. </p><p>“Damn...” Russ breathed, trying to hide his smile. </p><p>“That was quite something,” Sero chuckled, drinking deeply from his glass as Jirou asked the audience who wanted to get on stage next. </p><p>“Hey, Sam!” Ochako chimed, “you would have done that song way better! You should go do one!”</p><p>”Ooo! Yeah, Mr Geek Chic!” Chirped Mina. “Go spit some bars!” She threw her hands in a stereotypical impression of a rapper at that last part.</p><p>”Eh. I don’t think-“</p><p>But before he could decline, Touya’s hand lifted into the air beside him. </p><p>“Yeah, we got one over here!” He called to Jirou, who was still waiting for the next volunteer. He pointed down towards Sam’s scowling face. Callie immediately took pity on him as all heads turned towards him and Jirou beckoned him over with a wave of her hand and an enthusiastic, “Oh, Sam! Cool! The stage is all yours!” </p><p>A dark chuckle and a heavy shove on the back from Touya sent Sam reluctantly towards the stage. Bakugo was sniggering quietly as the group watched Sam’s slouching figure mount the steps. </p><p>“This’ll be good...” Bakugo grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and stretching out his legs. </p><p>Callie cast a quick glance at Russ, who was smiling somewhat serenely towards his older brother who had taken the mic from Jirou with one hand, and was adjusting his glasses with another. Callie swallowed. Would Sam Gaster surprise her again? </p><p>The answer was both yes, and no. </p><p>After clearing his throat into the mic and casting a bored look into the crowd, the words that poured easily from his lips were neither song nor rap. Instead, he merely talked. At first, the crowd watched with confused expressions as Sam continued his monologue with one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around the mic. Jirou stood on the sidelines looking bewildered; she had been waiting for him to tell her which track to put on. </p><p>It was only when he reached the punchline of his joke that Sam’s intentions were made clear. As easily as he solved equations and formulas, he had the entire audience laughing at his spontaneous stand-up act. His humor was dry, made funnier by his accent that he exaggerated slightly for effect, and his demeanour was relaxed and somewhat flippant. Yes, she knew her roommate was funny, but she didn’t expect him to be able to hold a crowd like this. </p><p>Kirishima slapped at his thigh with tears in his eyes while Ochako and Deku giggled loudly. Callie even snorted at one point, promptly hiding behind her hand as she did so. </p><p>Some of the jokes went over Mina’s head; she blinked blankly at the science puns and jokes that involved any reference to particular figures outside of campus life. When she caught Kaminari laughing, she leaned over and cupped her hand over her mouth. </p><p>"I don't get it, what's so funny?" She whispered. </p><p>"I have no idea," admitted the blond, but that didn't stop him from wheezing at every fit of laughter emitted from the crowd. Callie guessed he was merely being lead on by the rest of them.</p><p>As she wiped away a tear from her eye 10 minutes into Sam’s performance, Callie cast a look towards Russ and Touya. Neither of them were laughing. Instead, they were both staring at Sam with fatigued expressions.</p><p>”How long before he tells the one about that scientist guy?” Muttered Russ as Touya clicked his ringed fingers against his beer bottle. </p><p>“Nicolas Tesla?” The latter replied, sighing. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>”Give it 30 seconds.”</p><p>”Bet you he follows it up with that joke about our dad.” Russ grumbled, his eyes following his brother as he began to slowly pace the stage. </p><p>Touya grunted a laugh. “Yeah but that one’s actually funny.” </p><p>And Callie remembered just how much Touya and Sam disliked Professor Gaster, both of them complaining about him regularly. </p><p>Both Touya and Russ’ predictions were correct and, although <em>they</em> had clearly heard Sam’s jokes over and over again, the many people that hadn’t were lapping up the humor. It seemed a good laugh was what everyone needed after a long week. </p><p>When Sam ended his performance a couple of hilarious anecdotes later, the audience was a buzz. They applauded Sam as he slouched back off stage again and slumped into his seat.</p><p>When Callie praised his efforts with a clink of their drinks, he turned that lazy grin on her and, for the first time since she’d met him, she felt her heart flutter- a sensation she hadn’t experienced since high school. The realisation made her turn away quite quickly, only to then find herself looking over at Touya, who’s face pulled into an impish smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ne. Communication and Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heya, Callie...” came Sam’s low drawl over the line. “You finished class?” </p><p>Callie was currently walking the corridors of the university with her phone pressed to her ear. Sam had rung her just as she had left her last seminar of the day.</p><p>“Yeah, just now.” She informed him, smiling at the random phone call. “Why? Something wrong?”</p><p>When he hummed in response, she felt her smile waver. “What?” </p><p>It turned out, Sam had forgotten to take his key that morning and was currently locked out of the apartment. Russ was out of town playing a game against another University. He wouldn’t be back til tomorrow evening. </p><p>Sighing down the receiver, Callie told Sam to sit tight. The walk from the School of History to Snowdin Apartments wasn’t far.</p><p>When the newly repaired elevator chimed as it reached the third floor, she stepped out and looked down the corridor to see Sam leant against the locked door to apartment 6.</p><p>”Your knight in shining armour is here,” Callie smiled, as she sauntered across the carpeted floor towards him. </p><p>“My hero.” He grinned back, pushing off the door as she reached into her bag for her key. </p><p>It had been almost 3 months since she’d transferred to U.A and moved in with the Gaster brothers. In that time, there hadn’t yet been a single hitch in their living arrangements. Well, she’d had to snap at the brothers once or twice when their bickering interrupted her studying, and a few times more when they did things like drink from the milk carton or leave the used butter knife on the chopping board. But other than the little things, no drama had ever taken place.</p><p>In fact, she found living them had made her the happiest in a long time. It felt good to maintain a steady routine and actually look forward to crossing the threshold to her home. When she lived with her father back in hometown, she had dreaded the end of her classes knowing she would have to return to the smell of stale booze, cigar smoke and the sound of her dad’s slurred ranting. She would lock herself in her room and pray the next day came quickly. Nowadays, she enjoyed lounging on the couch while Sam mumbled over his assignments and Russ lifted weights by the window. She would tickle the nape of Sam’s neck when his quiet mumbles turned into frustrated growls. Her gentle touch soon quietened him and made him finish his work rather easily afterwards. And once her tickles sent him off to sleep, she would slip away and help Russ make dinner after having handing him a towel and a glass of water. Russ would smirk at the way her eyes seemed to automatically drift over to Sam’s sleeping form whenever she thought his younger sibling wasn’t looking. She would play coy when she caught his eye. </p><p>“What?” She’d mumbled, turning her face to hide her blush. </p><p>“Nothing,” he’d chuckle in response. And they’d both exchange a knowing smile while Sam sighed contently in his sleep. </p><p>As her fingers scraped the bottom of her handbag as she and Sam briefly shared their day’s experience, the familiar sound of her keychain jangling did not greet her ears. </p><p>“Sup?” Sam asked, eyeing Callie’s furrowed brows as she continued to dig around in her bag. </p><p>“I...” she began, swinging her bag around so that she could now use two hands to search it. “I can’t find my keys.” </p><p>Purse, phone, tissues, chapstick, tampons, hand mirror, headphones...</p><p>An image of her keys sitting on the end of breakfast bar flashed in her mind. She cursed under her breath. </p><p>“Whoops...” Sam breathed as he watched Callie slump her shoulders. “So much for my knight in shining armour.” </p><p>Callie rolled her eyes at her own sloppiness; she’d been in a rush this morning after having woken up only 30 minutes before class. She and Sam had stayed up late last night watching a movie, the ending of which she didn’t remember as she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder. He’d shaken her awake gently and she’d apologised sheepishly for the drool on his hoodie. </p><p>“So...” Sam droned, hands in his pockets and chin tilted as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “I suppose we’re couch surfing tonight?” </p><p>Callie ran a hand through her hair, dropping her hip with a huff. “But everyone we know left to go to the game; Kirishima, Sero, Bakugo, Deku...” </p><p>Even her girls Mina and Ochako were away with the cheer squad. </p><p>“What about Jirou and Kaminari?” Sam suggested, scratching his chin. </p><p>She shook her head and grumbled. “I don’t have their numbers.” And besides, she thought to herself, although she’d spent a lot of time with the musical duo, she wasn’t as close to them as the others. She wouldn’t have felt comfortable asking to stay with them. </p><p>Sam sucked his teeth. “Welp.” </p><p>Turning her squinting yellow eyes towards his blue ones, she asked him if he had any bright ideas. </p><p>“What about Touya?” </p><p>As soon as she suggested this, those blue eyes seemed to slide out of focus as a frown graced Sam’s features. She imagined visions of what Touya's house must look like flitting through his mind as he groaned in thought. He practically shuddered when he told her he’d rather sleep on the doormat. Was Touya’s place really that bad? </p><p>“Have you even been to Touya's place before?” She asked, quirking a brow at his reaction to her suggestion.</p><p>”No, and I can’t say I’d like to.” </p><p>She found herself smiling despite herself. They had a funny friendship, Touya and Sam, to say the least. Looking at them, they seemed like a likely pair; if you kinda squinted. Touya was tall and lanky, often dressing in dark clothes that always gave him that typical bad-boy aesthetic; ripped skinny jeans and leather. His piercings and silver jewellery added that extra bit of spice that all the girls, except Mina, seemed to love. Sam, on the contrary, was a whole head shorter, yet broader in the shoulders. He dressed in colours as cool and as laidback as him. He favoured comfort and practicality over bold fashion statements. Callie thought Mina’s nickname of ‘Geek Chic’ wasn’t too far from the truth. Although, there was a touch more skater-boy style to him than that. With his fair features and minty scent, Sam was like a chilled breeze to Touya’s flames. A recipe for a bad time, you would have thought. But in fact, they balanced each other quite well. In a precarious sort of way. </p><p>After debating their options, they decided on calling up a few local locksmiths, as well as their landlady. However, the former quoted them an extortionate amount of money for a call-out, while the latter told them she was on holiday and couldn’t help them. </p><p>“Well, it’s safe to say we both know where this is going.” Callie sighed, taking out her purse and flicking through the few notes she found inside. </p><p>*</p><p>The motel room was okay, considering the small amount of money the had between them to pay for the room. It was just on the outskirts of campus, not too far from the cafe Callie and the girls would sometimes have lunch at. The young, female receptionist had eyed them both curiously when they walked in with no bags or luggage to be seen, other than Callie’s handbag.</p><p>”Just one night?” She asked, clearly trying to hide her suspicious smile. Callie couldn’t help but feel a little insulted that she thought this was some kind of hook-up. But, not wanting to waste her breath on explaining their situation, she’d simply nodded and taken the key from her when she slid it across the desk. </p><p>They receptionist hadn’t even asked them if they wanted separate beds and had given them a double room on the ground floor. Not that it mattered to either of them, they’d shared a bed before and fallen asleep together on other occasions. However, there was something about the seedy surroundings that made Callie feel a little awkward when the door closed behind them. </p><p>The room was small and had a funny smell that she couldn’t quite identify but didn’t want to dwell any time on guessing. There were holes in carpets and a crack in the mirror which was placed in a questionable angle to the bed. A tiny T.V sat in the corner of the room and an old looking lamp glowed from its spot on top of a coffee-stained side-table. </p><p>Luckily, that’s where the stains stopped. At least to the naked eye as Callie dropped her bag onto the bed. It was seemingly clean, though a little squeaky, as she flopped onto it and kicked off her boots. When she laid down, she felt the springs poke her spine. </p><p>Well, you get what you paid for. And at least it beat sleeping on the doormat like Sam had jokingly suggested. </p><p>“How is it?” Sam smirked as he watched her wriggle around with a frown.</p><p>”I suppose I’ll only really know tomorrow morning,” she answered, propping herself up on her elbows and poking at a spring that was threatening to push through the fabric. </p><p>Sam chuckled. “Alright. Well, I suppose I’ll be the one to brave the bathroom first, hm?” </p><p>When he opened the door, Callie took it as a good sign that he hadn’t yelled in surprise or snorted in disgust. </p><p>“Well...” his voice called over the whir of the extractor fan. “It’ll do. But I doubt you’ll be wanting to soak for hours in this bathtub like you do in ours.” </p><p>And when she stuck her head around the doorframe to inspect, she understood what he meant. Their tub back at their apartments wasn’t exactly luxurious, yet the motel one made it look that way. It was a ruddy shade of olive green and had a little rust around the edges. The silicone sealant was peeling away in places and the shower head fixed to the wall was small and crooked. </p><p>“Yeah. I think I’ll pass,” she said as her nose crinkled. “You knock yourself out, though.” </p><p>Less than 10 minutes later, Sam re-emerged from the small, steamy room with a towel in his hand. He was rubbing it over his wet hair as he crossed the room dressed back in the same black and white sweatpants he’d left the apartment in that morning. After all, they had no change of clothes. This made Callie realise that she’d either have to sleep in her underwear or her blouse and jeans, both of which seemed like uncomfortable options. For two very different reasons...</p><p>As she debated her options, she hadn’t noticed that Sam was stood with his hand out to her, holding something in his fist. </p><p>“Here,” he quipped, giving the item a little shake.</p><p>It was only when she lifted a hand to take it from him and raised her eyes that she understood what it was.</p><p>In the entire time she’d lived with the brothers, she’d never once seen Sam out of his oversized, comfy attire. Sure, she’d seen him in boxers and a t-shirt, but even then the latter was never something remotely fitted; nothing at all like the tight shirts Russ liked to wear to show off his muscular build. And only lately had she found herself shamelessly daydreaming about what kind of physique lay beneath Sam’s preferred style of clothing. The first time the thought occurred to her, she’d found it difficult to look him in the eye at dinner that same day. </p><p>And the same problem faced her now. For stood before her, holding out his t-shirt to her, was a topless Sam.</p><p>Before she could catch herself, her eyes had automatically fallen to the large, mean-looking scar that stretched across the majority of his chest. The uneven, pinched skin had a pearlescent shine to it in the places that weren’t tinged heavily with purple. Clearly the result of some sort of burn, Callie swallowed loudly and finally managed to raise her eyes to his. </p><p>She was thankful to see that he was smiling before he turned away to hang the damp towel back up. </p><p>“When I was a kid, I managed to get into my dad’s lab and I accidentally knocked over his stuff. Luckily, the acid missed my face...” That same face was grinning that handsome, lazy grin that made her heart beat faster whenever she saw it, and continued in a casual tone, “but it covered me pretty badly from the neck down, as you can see.” </p><p>She felt her fingers grip the t-shirt he had given her a little more tightly as she imagined the pain of it. </p><p>“Dad came running when he heard me screaming. When he rushed to pick me up, he managed to get some on his face though.” And Callie remembered Professor Gaster’s lopsided face and suddenly felt a rush of pity towards him. How horrific that ordeal must have been for the both of them. Surely that would have brought father and son closer together? Yet, Sam and his dad never seemed to see eye to eye. </p><p>“Once he found out I was going to live, he spent the rest of the days that followed blaming me for ruining his experiment.” Sam said easily, propping himself on the T.V stand and folding his arms across his bare, heavily scarred chest. </p><p>“And you still chose to study physics and chemistry at U.A?” Callie frowned curiously, “despite knowing that your dad taught it?” </p><p>Sam gave one of his low, easy chuckles. “Well, there was a reason I snuck into his lab that day...” he stated, lifting one of his broad shoulders, “I really like science.” </p><p>Callie managed a weak smile, trying not to look too soppy and sympathetic. Then, an idea to lighten the sudden shift in mood popped into her head and the words left her mouth before she could ponder whether or not they were appropriate.</p><p>”Well, I’m glad you got that off your chest.”</p><p>And at the sound of her audacious pun, Sam’s face turned from startled to smiling. </p><p>“How dare you,” he said through a grin and lowered eyelids. And he whipped off his glasses and set them aside as a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. </p><p>Callie shrieked a laugh when he strode over to pick her up and throw her further up the bed. </p><p>The play-fight ended with breathless laughter as she and Sam fell back into the pillows.</p><p>“I’d like to think I won that round.” Callie declared, swinging her legs over the bed and getting to her feet. </p><p>“Only because you bit me.” Sam retorted, his hands going behind his head. </p><p>The bickering continued as Callie made her way to the bathroom to have a quick wash and change into the T-shirt Sam was lending her for the night. It just about covered her butt, so long as she didn’t lift her arms too high. This time, when Sam’s eyes glanced her bare legs as she walked back into the room, she felt herself flush. And unlike how he had done so often before, this time he didn’t. </p><p>The bed springs groaned again as Callie got in beside him, pulling the covers over her lower half as she did so. </p><p>“That’s the sound of luxury right there.” Sam joked as the bed squeaked as she shuffled to get comfy. At least the sheets were soft and the pillows relatively fluffy. </p><p>”Yeah. That’s the sound of a good night’s sleep,” she smirked back. </p><p>”Or countless couples’ lack there of.” </p><p>Callie grimaced deeply. ”Ew, Sam.” She swatted at his arm as he chuckled. </p><p>”Sorry.”</p><p>Their shared laughter was then interrupted by the low rumble of hungry stomachs. Callie placed her hand over hers and hummed in thought. </p><p>“How much money do we have left?” She asked.</p><p>It turned out, not much. But Sam reached for his phone and opened his banking app. “Lemme check my account.”</p><p>With enough money for pizza, Calli wasted no time in ordering some food. They settled on a simple margarita after the unavoidable debate of whether pineapple should go on pizza. Callie was all for the combination while Sam teasingly called her a freak. </p><p>When there was nothing left but the odd crust and empty cans of beer, Callie and Sam turned on some music and continued their talk late into the night. Together, they laughed as they messed around with face filters on Callie’s phone and scrolled through the hilarious results. They also took some nice photos, one of which was of Callie wearing his glasses with a closed-eyed smile while he grinned his signature grin next to her. After admiring the cute photo, she removed the rounded spectacles and turned to him. </p><p>“They look better on you,” she told him when she returned them gently to his face.</p><p>There was an awkward moment that followed, upon which she found herself with her hand placed lightly at his cheek. She didn’t fail to notice the way his tongue poked ever so slightly between his teeth when his gaze dropped to her parted lips.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were now close enough that she could make out that lone freckle just above his top lip that she realised they’d been slowly closing the distance between them this whole time.</p><p>She let her eyes close just as she saw Sam’s lips twitch a small smile as he tilted his head...</p><p>The abrupt sound of her phone vibrating against the hard surface of the bedside table made her almost jump out of her skin. She turned her head at the same time Sam did, hers towards the incoming call while his faced the opposite wall with a closed-eye sigh. </p><p>Muttering nervously about who would be calling at this late hour, she swiped her phone screen to answer and placed the device to her ear just as a loud greeting sounded down the line.</p><p>”Hello Calli!” It was Russ. But in the background, she could also make out Kirishima and Sero’s loud voices. </p><p>“Oh hey, Russ.” She replied, causing Sam to turn back to face her at the mention of his sibling’s name. “What’s up? Did you guys win?” Though she needn’t have asked as the chant the rest of the boys were singing clearly stated that they had. </p><p>“Of course we did!” He bellowed, causing Callie to pull the phone away from her ear ever so slightly. “I tried to call Sam earlier but it went straight to voice mail!” </p><p>Yes, Sam’s phone had died not long after he’d transferred some money on his banking app. </p><p>“Oh yeah, well his phone is out of battery. I’ll remind him to charge it.” </p><p>As the phone passed from one inebriated friend to the another, Callie chose not the tell them that she and Sam were currently bunked up in a motel room together. She just knew how they’d interpret it.</p><p>Then again, they wouldn’t have been wrong. Hadn’t she just been inches from kissing him before they rang? She shook the thought from her head as Mina bid her goodbye. </p><p>As she hung up, Callie glanced the time; It was just gone 2am. </p><p>“Oh dear. We should probably get some sleep. I have a lecture at 9am.” She was still feeling slightly flustered by the memory of Sam’s lips barely brushing hers. He, on the other hand, looked as relaxed as ever as those same, tempting lips pulled into a playful smile. </p><p>“I’d probably sleep better in a history lecture than I will in this bed.” He teased. </p><p>”Har, har, very funny!” She sang, rolling her eyes towards him and finding comfort in his regard. “History is great, I’ll have you know.” </p><p>A flash of even, white teeth. A squint of snake-like eyes.</p><p>“If you say so.” </p><p>And despite the fluttering in her stomach, she managed to finally settle down beside him and sleep through til morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Na. Exs and Oh-nos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam awoke the next day, he quietly relished the fact that, at some point during their slumber, their legs had tangled together beneath the sheets. And when Callie’s eyes creaked open to the sound of him gently calling her name, she had not pulled away from him. Instead, she drowsily shuffled into his chest and rested her forehead against the uneven skin there, muttering about still being tired and skipping her morning lecture. With his timetable free until that afternoon, Sam didn’t complain when he heard her breathing fall back into a steady rhythm as she drifted back to sleep. As a yawn stretched his contented features, he too enjoyed the rest of the morning with a drape of his arm and a stroke of his thumb. </p><p> *</p><p>"Yeah, you '<em>forgot</em>'." Sniggered Touya when Sam informed him of what had happened the previous day as they left their afternoon class.</p><p>“It’s true. I was late that morning and I left them in my other jacket.” </p><p>Touya found it hard to believe that both Sam and Callie had conveniently forgotten both sets of keys, resulting in their night in a cheap motel room.  </p><p>”And lemme guess...” His lanky friend droned, his cigarette hanging from his smirking lips, “you still didn’t get any action?”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes as Touya clicked his lighter beneath and took a long drag, letting the smoke pour idly from his nose as his peered down it towards him. </p><p>”Dude, Callie and I are just friends, capiche?” Sam tutted, titling his head away from the smoke as it pooled around his head. </p><p>”Ack. So?” Touya grunted, shrugging his leather wrapped shoulders. </p><p>”So...” Sam drawled, his eyes front and his chest heaving a sigh, “I don’t just wanna-<em>fuck.” </em></p><p>”Don’t wanna fuck? The hell’s wrong with you?” Touya blurted, eyeing his friend like he was some sort of alien.</p><p>”No!” Sam shot back, stopping in his tracks. “I mean, fuck. Look! Isn’t that your crazy ex?” </p><p>There was no doubt about it. Sam recognised the messy space buns and heavily lined, psycho eyes anywhere. It was Toga alright. </p><p>Touya cursed heavily under his breath, flicking away his unfinished cigarette. </p><p>“Dude, wasn’t she supposed to be in prison?” Sam frowned. But when he turned around to look up at him, Touya was trying to duck behind him and hide his 6f4 body behind Sam’s shorter frame. </p><p>“Well she clearly ain’t now!” Touya growled over Sam’s shoulder. “Urgh, why are you so damn short!?” </p><p>“Actually, my height’s aver-“</p><p>”Shit! She’s coming!”</p><p>And Sam had never seen Touya move so fast in his life. He flung himself behind a nearby tree and pressed his frame against it as the blonde haired girl in a short, tartan skirt and biker boots skipped towards them. </p><p>When her wild eyes found Sam, he felt himself tense under their widening gaze. </p><p>“Oh my god! Sammy! Is that you?” She squealed. </p><p>Before he could react, her arms were around his neck in an alarmingly tight hold. </p><p>“H-heya, Toga.” He choked, her nuzzling face knocking his glasses askew. </p><p>“Ohh! It’s good to see your cute, little face again!” She sang, poking her fingers hard into his cheeks where his dimples would have been had he been smiling. But seeing her toothy grin did not make him want to do so. She giggled as she straightened his glasses, breathing hard into his face. She had a metallic tinge to her breath that made Sam’s eyes blink faster as he fought back to urge to grimace. </p><p>“Tell me, Sammy!” She purred, her arms still around his neck and one foot kicked up into the air like an enamored school girl. “You wouldn’t happen to know where my darling Touya is, do you?” Her eyes flashed dangerously as she said this. They were similar to Callie’s in a lot of ways; bright yellow and framed by long lashes. However, Toga’s had a sinister slant to them and, unlike Callie’s, lacked any sort of warmth. </p><p>Sam cleared his throat as Toga relinquished her hold on him, though only slightly, and replied with a confident. “No, can’t say I have.” </p><p>Toga pouted her pink lips and dropped her foot in a childish stomp.</p><p>”Oh! But I thought you two were best buddies!” </p><p>Sam managed a weak laugh. “Not anymore, sorry.” </p><p>Luckily, Sam was a rather convincing liar and Toga took his words as truth. Finally, she let go of him with a shove of his shoulders. </p><p>“No fair!” </p><p>Sam wasted no time in taking off back towards his apartment, turning only briefly to see Touya cast him a somewhat desperate look from behind the tree. A lazy grin split Sam’s face as he shrugged his arms behind Toga’s back. </p><p>"<em>Good luck,</em>" he mouthed.</p><p>Touya would have to get himself out of this one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mg. Leather and Satin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Russ who told her that Sam’s birthday was the following weekend. Callie had been eating lunch with him on the grass in the park when he’d told her the news. </p><p>“Yeah. He’ll be turning 22. And we definitely have to do something big for him this time.”</p><p>Apparently, rather than celebrating his 21st birthday with a bang, like every other college student, Sam had stayed home after coming down with the flu. Russ recounted how Touya had tried to drag his sickly older brother out of bed, only to be promptly dragged out the apartment himself by an irritated Russ. </p><p>Callie always thought Russ and Touya were like two sides of the same coin. They were both tall and handsome. Women seemed to gravitate towards them as easily as wasps to an open can of cola. However, Russ was muscular and classically handsome; looking like your typical American heartthrob, the cute boy-next-door sorta guy. He had warm eyes and stylish hair, a defined jawline and dashing smile. </p><p>Touya on the other hand, looked like the boy your parents warned you about. Lanky and looming, dark and daring. </p><p>She wondered what Russ thought about Sam’s friendship with the guy. Although, Russ was so kindhearted, it was unlikely he had a bad word to say about anyone. </p><p>“Do you have anything in mind?” Callie asked, dusting the sandwich crumbs from her hands and lap. </p><p>Russ hummed in thought, his snowy white hair shining pleasantly under the warm sun. </p><p>“Well, Touya messaged me the other day suggesting he host the party at his place.”</p><p>And Callie remembered the look on Sam’s face when she had suggested they call Touya to crash at his when they’d locked themselves out the other week. </p><p>“Oh, erm. Okay.” She uttered unsurely. </p><p>Russ noted the apprehension in her voice and shrugged his shoulders in a way that reminded her so much of his brother. </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t bother me all that much. At least we won’t have to tidy up afterwards, and it’ll be a lot cheaper than going to Grillby’s.”</p><p>She supposed he was right. Now all she had to do was figure out what to get Sam as a present.</p><p>When she consulted Russ before parting ways to go to their last class of the week, he smirked at her and said, “so long as you’re there Callie, I don’t think Sam cares what you get him.” </p><p>She punched him playfully on his arm as a response. </p><p>What could she get her roommate? He loved science, baking, bad puns, rap music and ketchup...among an assortment of other odd things. As the question plagued her throughout the rest of her afternoon classes, a messaged popped up on her phone. Glancing down at it while her professor continued his presentation at the front of the lecture theatre, she saw that it was from Touya. It was literally the first time he’d even messaged her since adding her on social media weeks ago. It read;</p><p>
  <em>Heading into the next city tomorrow to get something for Sam. Wanna come with?</em>
</p><p>She pursed her lips in thought. She had never spent any amount of time alone with Sam’s best friend before. To be honest, she found him a little intimidating at times. However, not seeing any pressing reason to decline, she accepted his invitation and he told her to expect him outside Snowdin Apartments at 10am the next day. </p><p>Sam and Russ had already left the apartment by the time she was up and ready to meeting Touya. The former had gone to work and the latter was at training. When her phone buzzed as Touya messaged her to let her know he was outside, she quickly checked her appearance one last time and was out the door in a swirl of skirts and long, matcha-coloured hair. </p><p>"Yo." Touya said with one hand raised as he waited by the front door. "You ready?"</p><p>As expected, he was dressed in his usual style of grungy attire; tight, black ripped jeans, laced boots, a white shirt and leather jacket and all the piercings to match. <br/><br/>Callie nodded with a sheepish smile, dropping her eyes from his smirking stare. It was only then that she noticed the motorcycle helmet under his arm. </p><p>She then glanced past him to see the matching vehicle parked not far behind him. </p><p>Bikes and cars weren’t really her forte to say the least. Therefore, all she could really say about his choice of transport was that it looked like one of those old models American heartthrobs like James Dean rode in the movies. It was cherry red and matte black, matching the lipstick and winged eyeliner she chose to wear that day. Unfortunately, she had also chosen to put on a vintage-style sundress and sandals- not motorcycle appropriate in the slightest. </p><p>Touya eyed her through the smoke of his cigarette before saying, “ya know, you should probably walk those pretty, long legs back upstairs and put on some jeans or something.”</p><p>She stuck out her chin and turned on a heel, walking quickly as a blush crept into her cheeks. When she returned, he had finished his cigarette and she was now dressed in blue jeans and boots. She had also quickly twisted her long hair into a braid whilst in the elevator; figuring it would be better that letting it fly behind her in the wind. </p><p>“All good?” He asked, handing her a helmet. </p><p>“Yup.” Was her awkward, slightly anxious answer. Luckily, the helmet was the perfect fit even though it clashed with her elegant jacket and tan footwear. Not that it mattered if she suddenly came flying off the back of this damn thing. </p><p>She watched Touya swing one of his long legs over the bike, his hands gripping the handle bars as he waited for her to join him. Trying not to look as awkward as she felt, she climbed on behind him and suddenly found herself debating where to put her hands.</p><p>Touya noticed the reluctant way she placed her hands at his waist before casting her a glance over his shoulder and chuckling. “I don't bite, you know."</p><p>“Sorry...” she began, embarrassed by her own bashfulness, “I just-“ </p><p>But as soon as the engine growled loudly as he revved it into life, her arms automatically wrapped around him as he turned into the road. <br/><br/>It didn’t take her long to lean into him when the bike suddenly picked up speed.</p><p>“You scared?" Touya mocked, calling to her over the sound of the bike and the rushing wind. Callie was practically squeezing him at this point; she didn’t bother trying to deny his statement. </p><p>The journey to the next city was just over 40 clicks. As the winding roads began to level out into long stretches of even tarmac, Callie found herself able to relax and actually enjoy the ride. She caught Touya’s eye as it glimpsed her in the mirror and she returned the smile she saw there. </p><p>“See? Not so bad?” He called and sat back a little, one hand coming away from the handle bars to rest on his thigh as the other maintained an even speed on the accelerator. </p><p>As greenery turned back into buildings, Callie actually felt her heart drop a little. She had thoroughly been enjoying the feel of the wind against her body and the sight and smells of the countryside that separated one city from the next. </p><p>Touya pulled into a parking space and Callie slid off the bike. After securing their helmets to it, they headed towards the high street looking like an odd pairing. </p><p>Touya undoubtedly looked like he could be on the front of some rock-magazine with his thuggish good looks and edgy fashion sense. On the contrary, Callie looked like she could have been posing for a french perfume ad or something, especially after she undid her braid and let the waves cascade back down her well-postured spine. <br/><br/>“So, any idea what you’re gonna get for the little dipshit?” He asked her, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. </p><p>Callie huffed a laugh. “No, not really. You?” </p><p>Puffing out a couple of smoke rings as he lifted a shoulder he replied, “I guess I have a few ideas.” </p><p>And as they turned into a designer shop as Touya flicked away the butt of his cigarette, he explained how he seen a jacket similar to one Sam had lost on a night out once back in Junior year. </p><p>As her eyes perused the expensive garments, Callie remembered that Touya was in fact from a wealthy background. </p><p>After searching the rails with a few lazy flicks of his wrist while Callie stood at his side, a pretty assistant offered to help him. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’m trying to find a jacket for my friend. I saw it in here about a week ago...”</p><p>The assistant pulled a theatrically fake look of apology as she cut across him. “I’m sorry sir. That collection has been replaced with our new line. Perhaps you could tell me a little bit about what you were looking for?”</p><p>Touya sucked his teeth in mild frustration before sighing. </p><p>“Okay. Well, I’m looking for something for a guy about this tall...”</p><p>Callie quirked a brow as Touya held up his hand at a level that was far shorter than what Sam actually was. </p><p>“...a bit of a nerd. But the kind that some girls find cute, I guess. Right, Callie?”</p><p>She opened and closed her mouth in surprise. “Erm. Well-“</p><p>”...likes science and never wears colors toward the warmer end of the spectrum. Don’t think I’ve ever seen him wear jeans and he doesn’t like anything too tight on top because he has like, this massive scar on his chest from when he was a kid and his asshole of a dad forgot to lock his lab one night.”</p><p>As the shop assistant could only blink at the lengthy and jumbled description, Callie found herself pondering Touya’s last words. </p><p>So he knew about Sam’s scar huh? Well, she supposed that was normal. They both seemed pretty close. And so that was the reason why Sam preferred oversized styles to his younger sibling’s more fitted ones? She remembered the way she had laid her head against him back when they shared a bed in the motel and suddenly felt guilty. She hoped she hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable. Then again, he hadn’t protested. In fact, she remembered the feel of his arm around her...</p><p>”Well, sir...there might be some options over here for you.” </p><p>And the shop assistant lead them towards the back of the shop while Callie shook herself from her daydream. </p><p>The items the assistant picked up to show them did not look anything remotely like what Sam would wear. Touya didn’t hesitate to let her know, if not in a rather unconventional way. </p><p>“Yeah. We’re gonna have to turn down the preppyness by say, 30 percent and up the nerdiness by a good 40 percent.”</p><p>And when the shop assistant started to look a little unsure of where to go with this consultation, Callie dismissed her with a polite thank you, but I think we’ll manage from here on. </p><p>Between the two of them, after dipping in and out of a few more high-end shops, they managed to find a jacket that Touya insisted looked just like the one Sam had loved and lost last year. Only, this one was designer and, due to its higher quality, looked even better. Additionally, even though it clearly pained him, a t-shirt in a shop front for skaters caught his eye and he ducked inside to purchase it. On it’s front were the letters from the periodic table, spelling out the phrase ‘Na Br O.’ Even Callie had laughed at how appropriate it was for Sam, who could often be heard saying that very phrase and also knew the entire periodic table off by heart. </p><p>With Touya’s presents now bought and already gift-wrapped, it was now left to Callie to find something for her roommate. After pausing for coffee as Touya enjoyed yet another cigarette, an idea eventually came to mind. After chatting casually with Touya about his plans for Sam’s party, the memory of how the last celebration ended flashed in her mind.</p><p>Sam had had to sleep in her bed because Touya had hi-jacked Sam’s in order to enjoy the company of two women. And apparently, at some point during their time together, Touya and his two lady friends had broken Sam’s lamp. Though he had given Sam some money towards it, the item in question hadn’t yet been replaced. </p><p>Callie was more than happy with the cool lava lamp she’d purchased. It glowed in a similar shade to Sam’s eyes and Touya assured her that he’d definitely be happy with it. For some reason, his approval made her all the more proud of her purchase. </p><p>But, just as she was beginning to think this day couldn’t have gone any smoother, dark clouds had rolled in and a cold air had settled throughout the streets. The heavy rain soon followed. There was no way they would risk riding through the bad weather on the bike. Therefore, Touya had pulled over and they now stood beneath the shallow overhang of a boarded-up shop front.</p><p>As she stared out at the blanket of rain, jeans soaked to the skin and hair all wet and tangled, she suddenly became aware that she no longer felt the cold droplets hit her skin. Looking up, she saw that Touya had removed his leather jacket and was now holding it over both of their heads, shielding them from the water that dripped from the edge of the barely-present overhang. </p><p>“I should have checked the forecast,” Touya grumbled, his dark hair, heavy with water, falling into his eyes as they stared out at the downpour. </p><p>“Guess we’ll just have to wait it out.” Callie mumbled, trying to keep her lips from trembling as the cold enveloped her shivering body. </p><p>There was an awkward silence as she quietly debated shuffling further under his raised arms. </p><p>”So...” Touya eventually voiced over the sound of the rain against his jacket that sheltered their heads. </p><p>Callie cast him a sidewards glance as she waited for him to continue. Once he started talking again she’d try to inch closer into that heat he always seemed to emit. She’d noticed it when her arms were around him on the bike. </p><p>“What do you think of you think of ole’ Samuel, then?”</p><p>The direct question took her by surprise. Rather than shuffle closer to him, she instead shuffled awkwardly on her wet feet as she felt his eyes swing over to her. </p><p>“Samuel? Is that his full name?” She asked first of all. Curious, she’d never heard anyone call him it before.</p><p>Touya grinned when he nodded. </p><p>“Erm, well he’s really nice. Yeah.” She responded to his earlier question. Images of Sam’s dimpled grin and tired-looking eyes filled her mind. </p><p>”What’s it like living with him?” Touya continued. When he shifted his arms, most likely due to the fact that they were surely beginning to ache, he seemed to have moved a little closer. Her back was now pressed lightly against one side of his torso. She sighed in relief at the immediate warmth it brought. </p><p>And in that moment of contentment Callie thought back to the past few months living with the Gasters. The bad jokes and the good food, the laughs and the late nights. A smile formed gracefully onto her features. </p><p>“Great, actually. I couldn’t have asked for better roommates.” </p><p>Touya nodded and turned his face back towards the downpour.</p><p>It was Callie who spoke up next. ”So how long have you two known each other?”</p><p>Her tall companion grinned, clearly filled with equally nice memories of his time with Sam. </p><p>”We met during our first day at U.A. Funny story...” he drawled through a small smile as his eyes seemed to slip out of focus, no longer seeing the rain but the events of said story. </p><p>”I chose to sit next to him because he looked like your typical straight A-student, knowing it would make my life easier. “ He paused to grunt a laugh. “Believe it or not, Sam was even nerdier looking back then.”</p><p>And Callie clicked her tongue lightly as she threw him a smile. Honestly, she didn’t think Sam looked ‘nerdy’ at all, no matter how many times everyone seemed to say it. At least not in the stereotypical sense. </p><p>Anyway, she continued to listen as Touya went on. </p><p>“There he was, sat there in his done-up lab coat, dorky round glasses, pens laid out all neatly...” Touya’s smile was wider than ever at this point, it was contagious even, even Callie was now grinning at his story as he continued. “And then I found out he was the professor’s son, I was worried he was gonna be a little snitch. Turns out the nerd wasn’t all that bad.” And he laughed a bright, genuine laugh that brought light to his dark features. “In fact, we bonded over how much we both hated his old man.”</p><p>Callie sighed. ”Yeah, Sam’s nothing like his father. Other than being amazing at science, that is.”</p><p>Touya nodded his head, a droplet falling from his hair and running down his nose. ”Yeah, if it wasn’t for Sam, I wouldn’t have gotten through freshman year, or any year for that matter.” </p><p>Smiling affectionately, Callie added “he definitely likes to help people. He’s so supportive of his brother, working all those crappy jobs so that Russ can focus on his baseball career and all that.” </p><p>And as the rain started to ease up, Touya grinned and said;</p><p>”Yeah, he’s a good guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Al. Birthdays and Bachelor Pads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touya had kept in touch with Callie over the days that lead up to Sam’s birthday. The word had gotten out and everyone was looking forward to the event; the long week making people ready to blow off steam. And it looked like Touya was going all out.</p><p>As they stood in the lift, rising the levels right up to the top of the building where Touya lived, Callie felt her arms begin to ache as she clutched the heavy crates of beer, liquor bottles and soda. </p><p>Touya had messaged her on the morning of Sam’s birthday asking if she could come and help him set up for the party. She hadn’t seen the birthday boy all day, as he had left for class early that morning. It kind of saddened her to not have wished him happy birthday in person yet. Touya had chosen to skip the class, more interested in bringing in the speakers and copious amounts of alcohol up to his place instead.</p><p>When she had approached the sleek building, she had found herself staring in disbelief; this wasn’t how she pictured his apartment block to look like. </p><p>“Alright, here we are,” he declared, balancing his crate on one knee while using his free hand to unlock the door. When he pushed it open, Callie was not greeted by the smell of stale cigarettes and dirty socks like she’d expected. On the contrary, the space they walked into was brightly lit with natural light that poured in from the floor to ceiling length windows. It smelt like clean linens and...citrus? The walls were shockingly white and the furniture was sleek black and chrome. Splashes of colour were dashed throughout the open-plan space in pieces of contemporary art and the glow of LED lights. The penthouse had two levels, the second one overlooked the first; Touya had already set up a DJ booth there.</p><p>“This is quite the bachelor pad, Touya,” Callie commented, still awed by her unexpected surroundings. </p><p>But the thing that caught her eye and made her raise her brows the most as she set her crate down on the spotless kitchen top, was the unmistakable stripper pole in the lounge area. </p><p>“Seriously?” She uttered with a slow shake of her head. </p><p>Touya’s face appeared over her shoulder as she continued to stare at the pole’s placement in the room. It had its own little platform and spotlights and a semi-circle shaped, velvet couch curved around it. </p><p>“You can try it out, if you’d like,” He grinned at her ear, nodding towards the pole.</p><p>Callie inched her face further from his, casting him a sideways glare. “I don’t think so.” She scoffed.</p><p>As he pulled away with a playful shrug, she began to unpack the bottles of booze. As her fingers wrapped around the neck of a bottle of tequila, she flashed him a small smile. “Maybe after a few drinks...” </p><p>Touya’s face split into a laugh. “Ayyy...” he sang. “That’s what I like to hear, girl.” </p><p>And their playful banter made her giggle.</p><p>“I’ll make sure ‘ole Samuel gets a front row seat, hm?” He teased, winking an eye. </p><p>“Not before I get him to have a go himself.” She shot back. </p><p>Touya snorted, opening a beer from the crate and offering her one. “You’d be surprised how well that dork can dance.” </p><p>She declined the beverage with a shake of her head and a scrunch of her nose. It wasn’t even noon yet. </p><p>“So I’ve heard...” she mumbled. And secretly, she hoped Sam would dance with her tonight. </p><p>Between them, it didn’t take them long for her and Touya to set up for the party. Snacks were laid out, drinks were refrigerated, ice was made and playlists were chosen. The tricky part had been rigging the lighting for the evening but, after watching a few tutorials on the internet, they managed to work it out.</p><p>As Callie cast her eyes around at their handiwork, the last thing she thought before heading back to Snowdin Apartments was...</p><p>Tonight was going to be one hell of a party. </p><p>*</p><p>“You’re kidding?” </p><p>“Nope. He even has a stripper pole, for goodness sake.” </p><p>Russ couldn’t quite believe her description of Touya’s  stylish penthouse apartment when she recounted it to him later that evening as they got ready to go. Sam still wasn’t home. Knowing that he would most likely be hungover the next day, he had stayed to do extra work in the library to make up for it. </p><p>“Well, the Todoroki family are pretty damn wealthy.” Russ stated, dabbing cologne behind his ears. </p><p>He was dressed in burgundy slacks and a crisp, white shirt. His white hair was effortlessly styled and his forearms looked enticingly good with his sleeves rolled up. As usual, he looked remarkably handsome. And when Callie told him so, he flashed her a dashing smile and returned the compliment. </p><p>“That colour suits you!” He smiled, nodding his head towards her rose-gold dress. The shade complimented the gloss she’d swiped across her lips and the heels she’d slipped onto her feet. She thought she’d make an extra effort for tonight, considering the location and the occasion. She’d even done something new with her hair; coiling it into an up-do so as to showcase the plunging, open back of the dress. </p><p>“Thank you,” she returned, twirling under his arm when he took her hand. She laughed as she spun, Russ being careful where he placed his hands when he stopped her. She always appreciate the way he treated her almost like another sibling. Their bond was a comforting one. </p><p>“What time is Sam coming home?” She asked, eyeing the clock as it ticked onto 7pm. “The party should be starting now.” </p><p>Russ grinned over his glass of rum and coke. It seemed his last, atrocious hangover was long forgotten if he was choosing to start the night with hard liquor. “It’s his birthday. He can arrive fashionably late.” </p><p>And 20 minutes and another rum and coke later, Sam walked in through the front door looking positively disheveled, particularly in comparison to his dressed-up roommates. They sang him ‘happy birthday’ while he grinned feebly, dumping his bags on the sofa and taking the shot of tequila from his brother’s hand. </p><p>“Here’s to 22 years of perpetual nihilism,” he sighed, raising his shot glass as Callie and Russ booed him. But after he threw back the clear liquid, he soon perked up. Even more so when Callie walked over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Happy birthday, Sam.” </p><p>“Heh. Thanks, Callie.” </p><p>It didn’t take him long to get ready. Another 20 minutes later and he was showered and dressed in the new jacket and t-shirt Touya had gifted him. Surprisingly, the combination worked well. With his beanie hat, messy white hair and tired eyes, Sam rocked that grungy, skater aesthetic that Callie found so appealing. </p><p>After turning off the lava lamp Callie had bought him, which he thanked Callie for with a kiss that had accidentally landed very close to her lips, the three roommates were finally ready to head to the party. </p><p>When they approached the sleek building, Sam wore an expression that mimicked Callie’s earlier reaction. And when Touya opened the door to the penthouse, Sam was momentarily stunned.</p><p>“Dude, did you break into this place or..?” </p><p>But his friend merely laughed as he shoved another shot into his hand and pulled him inside. It seemed they had been the last to arrive as the entire apartment was filled with bodies, all of which turned towards Sam as Touya loudly announced his arrival and everyone wished him happy birthday in a chorus of cheers and raised glasses. </p><p>Sam looked almost sheepish as he raised his glass back in thanks. But as he swallowed down his second helping of tequila, he soon relaxed.  </p><p>“Okay, birthday boy!” Mina called, taking him by the arm and dragging him towards the speakers, “now you’re gonna dance with us!” </p><p>Sam groaned through his smile, “ladies, I’ve just got here!” But Ochako and Mina merely scoffed as they lifted his arms and playfully backed their bodies into him til he was sandwiched between them. </p><p>Kirishima handed Sam a beer over the top of Mina’s head, Bakugo not too far behind him. </p><p>“Happy birthday, man!” </p><p>“Happy birthday, loser.” </p><p>And Sam grinned as the cheerleaders bumped their hips against him til he finally started to move to the music. </p><p>As Callie watched on, admittedly a little jealous the girls had gotten Sam on the dance floor first, she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her sideways towards the kitchen. Turning, she saw Touya’s sly face peeking at her. Russ had ventured off to talk to Deku and Sero, who were stood by the huge windows taking in the view with drinks in hand.</p><p>“Champagne for the lady?” Touya asked, spinning her towards the vast selection of beverages that lined the work-surface. He pulled out an expensive looking bottle from the large bucket and gave it a light wiggle, his brows doing the same. He’d already popped the cork and was pouring her a glass before she could even contemplate her answer.  When he dropped a strawberry into the bottom and handed it to her, he winked and said. “To match your dress.” </p><p>“Thank you,” She chimed, and delighted in the sweet taste and bubbles as they filled her mouth. </p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>.” He retorted, raising his bottle of beer to clink it against her flute of champagne. “You did me a solid helping me set up earlier.” </p><p>He leaned against the table-top, eyes scanning the different scenes taking place throughout the penthouse. </p><p>Kaminari and Jirou were overlooking the dance floor from the DJ decks on the second floor. Below them, Kirishima was lounging with Undyne and Alphys on the leather couches, laughing loudly with his legs spread. Undyne had one of her large arms around Alphys, who looked rather out of place at the party yet completely at home in her girlfriend’s embrace. Bakugo was talking to a girl with mousy hair that Callie didn’t recognise. She had pouty lips and wore a low cut top. She moved her hands a lot when she spoke. Surprisingly, Bakugo looked at ease in her clearly very bubbly presence.</p><p>Shinso had joined the guys gathered by the windows and looked as docile as ever as he listened to their conversation with one hand in the pocket of his cargo pants, and the other cradling a tumbler of amber liquid. </p><p>And right in the middle of it all was the birthday boy, twirling a giggling Ochako under one arm with the other draped around Mina’s moving shoulders. The former was wearing his glasses and looked positively dizzy by the time she fell against his laughing chest. </p><p>No, she wasn’t jealous. That’s what she kept telling herself as she downed the glass of champagne and did a little burp. Touya grunted a laugh and she knocked her shoulder into his. </p><p>After chatting to Touya, Callie decided to mingle. After catching Bakugo’s eye, she walked over and introduced herself to the new girl. Her name was Camie, and Bakugo informed her that they’d met during an apprenticeship last year. </p><p>“And how do you know Touya?” Callie asked, taking a sip of her champagne. </p><p>Camie’s plump lips pulled into a wistful smile. “Oh! I met Touya at a bar!” And Callie guessed that wasn’t all to the story, but Camie simply left it at that. It was then that the man in question called loudly over the music. </p><p>“Hey, Camie!”</p><p>She turned her pretty, fawn coloured head to face him. “Yeah fam?”</p><p>”Take off your clothes!” </p><p>And without even batting an eye, she reached down and pulled off her top. </p><p>“Sure thing, fam!” </p><p>Off came her halter neck while Bakugo and Callie exchanged bewildered stares. </p><p>It was only when Callie turned back to Touya with a questioning gaze, that she saw that he was holding a bottle of tequila in the air while Shinso and a wildly grinning Kaminari held a shaker of salt and a couple of limes. Callie had been to enough house parties to know where this was going. </p><p>“Who’s for body shots?” Touya called, then pointed a finger in his friend’s direction. “Sam?”</p><p>The birthday boy responded by waving a hand at his neck in a slicing motion, looking aghast. </p><p>“Ahh, c’mon Gaster!” </p><p>Soon enough, half the party dwellers were gathered around the table where Camie now lay in her lacy bra.</p><p>”Okay bae, but if you get any tequila on my skirt I’m gonna totes flip.”</p><p>Sam scratched nervously beneath his beanie hat as Cami wagged a warning finger at him. His eyes traveled from the tequila in her belly button to the salt line in her cleavage before finally resting on the slice of lime she had just popped in between her plump lips. </p><p>After Touya slapped him encouragingly on the back while the group cheered, Sam leant forewords and sucked the liquid from her naval. Her stomach shied away from his lips as she giggled at their touch. Upon reaching the salt, he paused slightly, adjusting his glasses sheepishly before running his tongue lightly over the line that trailed between her breasts. Finally, he moved to take the wedge of lime from her mouth with his own, chewing on it to a round of rowdy applause. </p><p>“Well played! High five, fam!” Sang Camie, and Sam slapped his hand against hers as he spat the used lime wedge into his free hand and tossed it onto the table. </p><p>A grinning Kaminari was the next. He executed the routine seamlessly with a wide smile plastered onto his face. He had made sure to brush his lips against Camie’s when he went in for the lime. She merely laughed at his boldness.</p><p>Shinso, on the other hand, slurped noisily from her tummy button, making her squirm from the way it tickled. Still, she managed to keep the lime in her lips, which he snatched up with a curl of his salt-tipped tongue. </p><p>Touya was the last to take his shot, after first offering Russ a go. The younger Gaster brother shook his head.</p><p>“I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>And Callie smiled at his sheepishness. Considering he spent a lot of time with pretty girls, Russ wasn’t the playboy you’d initially think he was.</p><p>Then there was Touya who, upon reaching the lime in Camie’s mouth, lapped it up with a skilful swipe of his tongue before promptly making out with her there on the table. </p><p>Callie looked over to see Sam roll his eyes. Bakugo and Mina groaned in disgust while Jirou averted her blushing face. When Touya finally pulled away, spitting the lime wedge into an empty cup on the table, Camie declared the body shots were now over as Touya took her hand and pulled her upright again. Sam handed her back her shirt and she kissed him on the temple when she took it. </p><p>It seemed the body shots were the start of the real partying. Conversations grew louder, the bass grew deeper and the mood grew more raucous. </p><p>Outside, darkness had enveloped U.A campus. The moon was full and the air was light. Inside, Kaminari had just switched on the coloured lights Callie and Touya had set up earlier that day. The blues and purples flashed over the dancing bodies as they moved together to the beat of Jirou’s tracks.</p><p>Part way through the night, Touya had taken Callie by the hand as she had sat with Shinso, talking about cats and coffee, and dragged her towards the dance floor. </p><p>“C’mon, Callie babe.” He grinned at her. “You’re letting that dress go to waste!” And suddenly, his warm hands were on her hips as he coaxed her into the rhythm of the baseline. Laughing, she began to move her waist, her body bumping against Mina and Ochako’s who were dancing with Deku nearby. Winking an eye, Touya spun her once, twice. And when he let her go and shoved her lightly on the back, his real intention was made clear. He hadn’t wanted to dance with her, he wanted her to dance with Sam, whose body she had just collided with thanks to Touya’s playful push.</p><p>The birthday boy had been talking into Kirishima’s ear over the loud music, both of them simultaneously bopping to the bass line with drinks in hand.</p><p>Sam grunted as Callie caught herself on his shoulders. “Oof! S-sorry, Sam!” She laughed.</p><p>His grinning face turned to her and she felt him lay a gentle hand on her hip.</p><p>”Easy there, Callie! You good?” He looked her up and down, checking her over. “Too much tequila?” He teased. </p><p>Although that wasn’t the reason for why she had fallen into him, it was the reason for why she spoke so boldly when she responded;</p><p>“No, I’m fine. But I’ll be even better if you dance with me!” </p><p>Both Sam and Kirishima laughed, the latter giving Sam a heavy-handed shove. “You heard the lady!” </p><p>And when Sam shrugged off his jacket with one of those lazy, lop-sided grins, he looked like he meant business.</p><p>Pulling her close, she smelt the lime on his breath and felt his lips on her ear. The alcohol had made his usual, low drawl even more slurred when he spoke. </p><p>“Did I tell you...” he began, their bodies curling into one another’s as the lights flashed around them, “that you look really beautiful tonight?” </p><p>Callie felt her heated face pull into a wide smile. She slipped her arms around his neck as they continued to move in sync. </p><p>“You just did.” She laughed, tilting her head against his. And when she glanced over his shoulder, she caught Touya’s eye wink at her through the purple hue.</p><p>
  <em>Well played, wingman. </em>
</p><p>She turned her smiling eyes away just as Sam’s hands slipped down the bare skin at her back. But before she could press her lips to his like she had intended, Kaminari’s voice called loudly over the music. </p><p>“So is that pole just for show or?” </p><p>Sam and Callie turned their faces away from one another to look towards the blond who was gesturing towards Touya’s most prized possession. </p><p>Callie knew what was coming. She sucked air in through her teeth as she heard Touya call out. </p><p>“Well, Callie? Had enough drinks yet?” </p><p>And she immediately regretted her earlier joking retort about trying out the pole after having consumed enough booze. Then again, she did used to take pole fitness classes back at her old university...</p><p>It was Mina and Camie who finally persuaded her to step up. </p><p>Jirou grinned from the DJ decks as she spun a fitting track. As the music rolled, so did Callie’s body. With a hook of her legs, she lift and spun, slid and split. She was careful enough to keep her underwear concealed.</p><p>”Well damn...” she heard Russ comment as she kicked out of a particularly difficult lift. Sam was stood behind him looking equally stunned but far less bashful. </p><p>“Work it, bae!” She heard Camie call. </p><p>And when the notes began to fall, Callie spun to see Touya tossing real bills towards her, what looked like a joint hanging from his lips. </p><p>“Hey! I’ll get a piece of that!” Kaminari guffawed, eyeing the bills with glee. He then tucked his t-shirt into itself to resemble a crop-top and hopped onto the platform. Callie laughed as he took the pole and began to twirl around it as half the group booed while the other half cheered. The girls giggled as they stuffed money into the band of his boxer shorts. </p><p>Laughing at the scene, Callie hadn’t noticed Sam and Touya appear at her shoulders. The former was grinning his usual grin. </p><p>“Happy birthday to me.” He drawled, taking a sip of his beer as Callie laughed lightly. </p><p>“Shit, Callie.” Touya smirked, “you kept that little talent secret, hm?” She smelt the marijuana on his breath, but the joint had found its way to Shinso and Sero who were both now slumped on the couch blowing smoke rings. </p><p>She squinted her eyes at him and mirrored his expression. “I took classes last year.” </p><p>“For fitness reasons or in case your History Degree doesn’t work out?” </p><p>She thumped him heavily on the arm. He laughed, his eyes small and slightly blood shot under the coloured lights. </p><p>“Jackass.” </p><p>As the night rolled on and the snacks ran out, a stoned and munchy-driven Shinso had used the money in Kaminari’s boxers to pay for the ridiculous amount of pizzas he’d ordered. The delivery boy looked highly amused as he handed the tall stack of of stuffed crust over to the lazy-eyed Shinso. The smell of hot carbs emptied the dance floor as the bodies swarmed the greasy boxes like frenzied gulls. Shinso managed to retreat back to the sofa with a box all to himself, carrying a slice in his mouth as he went. </p><p>Only two bodies were left beneath the flashing lights.</p><p>Sam was once again holding Callie by the waist as they danced, though his movements weren’t as slick as the had been before. In fact, it was safe to say he was pretty damn drunk. Which was why, when he had leaned in to kiss her, she’d placed a finger to his lips. He groaned against it in disappointment, his eyes falling shut.</p><p>Though she’d found herself daydreaming about kissing Sam Gaster for weeks now, Callie wouldn’t settle for a drunken version of him. When she whispered this in his ear, he’d grumbled something unintelligible. She figured he wouldn’t remember this interaction by morning. When she sat him down on one of the couches, an equally inebriated Touya appeared. He slumped next to his friend and wrapped an arm around him. Rolling her eyes, Callie left the two best-buddies to their heartfelt exchange of ‘I love you, bros’ and ‘I love you too, dudes.’ </p><p>“No really....” She heard Touya grumble, leaning an unsteady Sam into his shoulder. “You’re the best.” </p><p>The party was reaching its end as more and more bodies began to drop like flies. Bakugo had put a tearful Kirishima to bed after, he too, declared his undying love for his best friend. Kaminari had joined them in the spare room after stumbling in behind them in a flurry of bills and light giggles. </p><p>And up until that point, Callie remembered the events of the night.</p><p>Yet, when she awoke the next day with a pounding in her head and a raging thirst for water, she couldn’t recall having gotten into bed with the two bodies that lay either side of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Si. Cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she had first opened her eyes, the first thing she had seen was her own face staring back at her. The bed she lay in had a mirror placed above it...</p><p>Who’s bed that was soon became apparent, although she could have guessed due to his sleazy reputation, when her eyes then focused on the dark head of hair to her right.</p><p>Touya slept quietly, one arm draped over his eyes while the other touched lightly against hers. Blinking in a dumbfounded silence, Callie pushed herself into a careful sitting position. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing his t-shirt. It smelt like cigarettes mixed with cologne. </p><p>He was topless. She didn’t have the courage to lift the sheets and check that that was the only item of clothing he was missing. Instead, she turned to the person on her left.</p><p>Sam was snoring quietly, his face turned towards her as he slept on his stomach. One of his feet poked out the side of the bed. He still had his socks on. </p><p>What.Had.Happened? </p><p>She felt her mind begin to race as she looked from one body to the next.</p><p>Surely not?</p><p>She can’t have?</p><p>She wouldn’t have?</p><p>Before blacking out and forgetting the events leading up to this predicament, she vaguely remembered refusing Sam’s attempts to kiss her. So surely she wouldn’t have...</p><p>And with Touya? </p><p>She thought back to Touya’s liking for multiple guests beneath the sheets. And of course he had a damn mirror above his king-sized bed. </p><p>Oh boy...</p><p>“Urgh, morning Callie.” </p><p>She spun her head to see Touya rubbing his eyes. As he sat up, the cover slipped slightly to reveal the band of his boxer shorts. Somehow, this didn’t actually ease her hammering heart. She was still silently wracking her brains for how she ended up here. Panicked, she inhaled and straight up asked in a steady voice. </p><p>“Touya, what happened last night?” </p><p>The man in question gave a drowsy smile. “What? You don’t remember? I’m insulted.”</p><p>Her heart was beating so fast she feared she’d pass out again. The look on her face caused Touya to chuckle quietly. </p><p>“Relax, Callie babe.” He said softly, his features adopting a more sympathetic expression. </p><p>“It’s not what you’re thinking.” He yawned and ruffled his bed-head. Sam grunted in his sleep. “You helped me carry Sam to bed then we all passed out. I let you have my t-shirt to sleep in.” He gestured towards the other end of the room. “I think you left your dress over there.” The item of clothing lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. </p><p>Her body immediately relaxed and he laughed at her heavy sigh of relief. </p><p>“Damn, Callie. You got a dirty mind.”</p><p>”Oh, be quiet!” She shoved him on the arm.</p><p>His laughter then caused Sam to stir. Groaning, he lifted his head and peered from Callie to Touya through bleary eyes. It took him a moment, but he too looked perplexed to find himself in the same bed as his roommate and his best friend. </p><p>“Where am I?” He grumbled, knuckling his eyes. </p><p>“In my bed.” Touya responded, settling against the headboard as Callie watched Sam prop himself onto his elbows. </p><p>“Why the fuck am I in your bed?” His eyes darted to Callie as he said this and she knew he was also silently questioning why she was there too. </p><p>“Callie and I carried your drunken ass up here after you passed out in the kitchen.” Touya smirked. If he was hungover, he surely didn’t look it. Perhaps he had grown immune. </p><p>“And then?” Sam pressed, still frowning and looking rather worried. </p><p>Another laugh from Touya. “If you’d have seen the state you were in, you wouldn’t be asking that question.”</p><p>Callie also wanted to clarify she wouldn’t have agreed to a threesome anyway, but couldn’t bring herself to say the word out loud. </p><p>“Right. Well, thanks I guess.” </p><p>And she did manage to mutter a swift ‘you’re welcome’ as Touya slipped out of bed. </p><p>As he disappeared out the door, Callie rubbed her eyes. Her fingers came back black and she realised she mustn’t have taken her makeup off last night. A glance upwards at the mirror confirmed she looked terrible. </p><p>“You look terrible.” </p><p>And she cast her raccoon eyes back towards Sam’s lazily grinning face. He was without his glasses and Callie found herself briefly wondering if she found him more handsome with or without them. </p><p>“You don’t look so fresh either, Samuel.” She scoffed playfully. </p><p>“Oh boy. Did Touya tell you to call me that?” He retorted, sitting himself upright beside her. His hair was even messier than usual, the dark rings under his eyes even more prominent this morning. Or afternoon. Or whatever time it was. </p><p>“Is that not your name?” She asked, frowning. </p><p>He laughed as he shook his head. “No. He calls me it to piss me off.” </p><p>And said man called said nickname loudly up the stairs. </p><p>“Samuel! You might wanna see this.” </p><p>Callie exchanged a bemused look with him before sliding out of bed. As she walked, she found herself tugging at the back of the t-shirt to keep her butt cheeks from showing. Due to the form of her dress, she had had to wear rather skimpy underwear that night. She sure hoped the boys had been too drunk to have witnessed them. </p><p>As they exited Touya’s bedroom, the extent of their wild partying was made clear. </p><p>Empty cans and bottles littered the place, as well as the bodies of the guests that had passed out before being able to take themselves home. </p><p>Like last time, Deku and Ochako were curled up on the couch. On this occasion however, Shinso and Mina had joined them. The former still had an empty pizza box balanced precariously on his, now stained, t-shirt. Alphys was nestled on Undyne’s lap in an armchair, Jirou snoozing in another, while Sero was sprawled across the stripper pole platform along with Camie. Touya cast his eyes around his post-party penthouse with a look of ease. He was clearly used to seeing it like this. </p><p>As he lead them towards his large bathroom, they past the guests bedroom and peeked in to see Bakugo, Kaminari and Kirishima lined up neatly in the double bed. The latter seemed to be wearing what looked like Mina’s crop-top. Callie vaguely remembered them swapping clothes part way through the night. </p><p>"I see you three boys had fun last night.” Touya grinned, poking his messy head of dark hair through the doorframe. “Hey, I'm not judgin'." He smirked as he saw Bakugo lazily flip him off from under the tangled bedsheets. Touya sniggered at the reaction and turned to leave, but not before casting one last comment into the darkened room. </p><p>"And nice cheerleader outfit by the way, Kirishima. I can totally get down with that." </p><p>"Get fucked," came Bakugo's growling voice, followed by a weak groan from the redhead. And Touya chuckled as he took his leave. </p><p>Next, Sam, Callie and Touya moved on to the bathroom where a smirking host pushed open the door to reveal what he’d found. </p><p>There, one long leg hanging over the rim of the bathtub and one arm cuddling a pizza box, was Sam’s younger sibling. Russ’ face was covered in doodles; the usual display of glasses, a moustache, a crudely drawn penis...</p><p>”Oh boy...” Sam grumbled as Russ began to groan. </p><p>When the three of them walked back into the lounge, they were surprised to see that Shinso was the first one up, standing by the kitchen counter in nothing but his stained shirt and pair of boxers. One of his hands was wedged casually under the band of his underwear while the other clutched a cartoon of orange juice.</p><p>"Morning," Touya called, earning a low and lazy drawl of a response back. </p><p>"Gimme some," Sam requested as he held a hand out.</p><p>And as he and Shinso began taking turns from chugging from the carton, Callie couldn't help but squint at how unbothered they were by the obvious unhygienic action.</p><p>"Boys, am I right?" </p><p>Callie playfully shook her head at Touya's comment. "How can you guys share like that?" </p><p>"Says the girl who got into bed with two guys," Touya quipped, casting her a smug look through lowered lids. </p><p>Callie scoffed and turned her face to hide her blush. </p><p>Across from her, Shinso paused mid-drink to cast a silently approving nod towards Sam. The latter heaved a sigh and shrugged in response. </p><p>“You said nothing happened...” Callie grumbled, folding her arms and squinting at him. </p><p>A low chuckle sounded in Touya’s throat. “Well, I mean, who knows. Am I right?” </p><p>Despite his words, Callie knew he was only teasing. Still, she shuffled uncomfortably on her feet at the idea of her engaging in that sort of activity with Sam and Touya...</p><p>Was it suddenly hot in here, or...?</p><p>"And speaking of boys who like to share...” Touya said as an even grumpier Bakugo entered the room. He shot his senior a glare before snatching the orange juice off the counter and necking the remaining contents. </p><p>Callie winced at the sight and began shaking her head for him to stop.</p><p>"What?" He grunted. </p><p>"Two other people have drank from that, by the way.." </p><p>Bakugo paled as the purple haired man beside him shrugged and casually drawled; “Well apparently everyone stood here likes to share so.." </p><p>*</p><p>Sam and Callie had offered to help stay and tidy up but Touya insisted that he was simply going to call in some cleaners while he went to the shops. The perks of being a rich boy...</p><p>Although, Callie and Sam had their own stroke of luck too; Russ wasn’t throwing up all over the apartment this time around. He was, however, dead to the world as he immediately retreated to his room upon returning to their apartment, closing his door with a final, grumbling rant about hating tequila.    </p><p>For the walk home, Sam had lent Callie his jacket to cover her now weather-inappropriate dress. The day was an overcast one, which Callie was actually rather thankful for. At least she could curl up on the couch in front of a movie and not feel too guilty about closing all the curtains and shutting out the daylight. </p><p>As she sat in front of some romantic comedy, barely taking in the plot, Sam slumped onto the couch next to her. They had both showered and changed into their lounge wear. Russ was still locked away in his room.</p><p>For a while, they simply sat with their eyes on the T.V screen, Callie with her legs tucked under her and Sam with his arms resting on the back of the couch. She hadn’t failed to notice his fidgety movements; from scratching his chin nervously, to running his hand through his still-wet hair before finally removing his glasses and turning to her. She pretended she hadn’t foreseen this interaction coming when she faced him in response to his gentle call of her name. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>When her eyes locked his, he’d turned away again.</p><p>Quietly, Callie pondered what it was that was bothering him. Part of her wondered if he still didn’t quite believe Touya’s retelling of how the three of them ended up in the same bed. Or perhaps the inevitable ‘beer fear’ was creeping in. </p><p>Clearing his throat, he tried again while Callie looked on with a small smile. He was ridiculously cute when he looked like this. </p><p>“Callie...” he began, his voice strained and his eyes squinting bashfully. “Callie, if I made you feel at all uncomfortable last night...” he trailed off, eyeing her shifting expression with nervous apprehension. </p><p>She pulled a puzzled look and sat up slightly. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, genuinely unable to recall an occurrence when he’d ever made her feel such a way. </p><p>Sam shook his head slowly. “Its just...did I..?” </p><p>She wished he’d just spit it out already. Did he really think she, him and Touya slept together last night? </p><p>“Did I try and...kiss you...last night?” </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s right. </em>
</p><p>The hazy image of Sam’s drunken face swaying close to hers flashed in her memory. He’d smelt of tequila and limes and could barely keep his eyes open. She was surprised he even remembered the incident himself. If it hadn’t have been for her hands on his chest and his hands on her hips, he wouldn’t have stayed on his feet. The fact the memory had stayed with him was quite remarkable. Perhaps it had resurfaced due to regret.</p><p>”Oh, right.” She uttered, her eyes widening slightly in realisation. The subtle gesture made Sam look even more guilty. </p><p>“I’m really sorry,” he confessed, swallowing hard. </p><p>For some reason, she found herself laughing. The sound caused Sam to bristle. </p><p>“It’s okay, Sam.” She chuckled, reaching to lay a hand on his shoulder. It immediately relaxed beneath her touch. “You were drunk.”</p><p>Sam sighed and shook his head again. “That’s not an excuse. I-“ </p><p>When her hand moved to his cheek, he was lulled into silence. </p><p>“Sam...” she smiled, “forget about it.” </p><p>He held her gaze for another quiet moment, filled only by the instrumental music that was now playing over the movie scenes that illuminated the gloomy room. </p><p>As they both turned turned back to the T.V, the two protagonists were engaging in their first kiss. Over the romantic music, Callie heard Sam sigh lightly. She found herself smirking. Perhaps the alcohol left in her system was making her find this situation all so amusing. </p><p>“How about...” Callie piped up, her eyes still fixed on the cliché kiss scene. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sam turn to face her. “You take me to dinner to make up for it?” </p><p>And when she turned fully to face him, he was grinning that lazy, easy grin that made her want to close the distance between them. </p><p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. P. Kissing Customers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What with Sam’s busy schedule, it was hard to actually find a suitable time to go on their date. At least, it was up until Sam’s boss from Nice Cream ice cream parlor called him one morning and fired him right then and there over the phone. It seemed he had had enough of Sam not showing up to work on time. That, and Sam’s knack for falling asleep on the job. </p><p>“It’s a blessing in disguise,” Russ commented, sounding cheerful over his breakfast of scrambled eggs. “At least now you’ll have more time and energy to focus on your studies.” </p><p>But it was keeping up with the rent and bills that worried Sam the most as he pushed his food around his plate, a deep frown set into his features. </p><p>“And at least you won’t ever have to wear that ridiculous uniform again.” Touya grinned. He had come over that morning with the intention of heading to class with Sam.</p><p>The uniform in question included a polka dot blue bow tie that Callie found made Sam look adorable. It matched the eyes behind his rounded specs and made him look even more of handsome dork that he already was. Still, Touya’s comment brought a smile to his lips. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess...” he grumbled and managed a mouthful of eggs. </p><p>After seeing how troubled Sam was for the rest of the day, Callie took it upon herself to find work. She knew Sam would refuse her offer if she suggested she pay more rent. Instead, she decided she’d find a job and hope that the knowledge that she had two sources of incomes would satisfy Sam enough for him to accept her money. </p><p>The first and only place she needed to look was Grillby’s. After explaining her situation to the less scarier of the twins, Grillby offered her a part time position then and there. Between he and his brother, Grillby informed her that during the week, they managed just fine with the two of them. However, he and Kuro admitted that during Friday and Saturday nights, they could use an extra set of hands. She got the position as waitress on the spot. </p><p>The friend group had been delighted by the news, some of them joking about now being able to get free drinks, others mentioning Sam’s ridiculous bar tab and asking whether or not she’d help pay it off. </p><p>With the extra money coming into the household, and Sam’s week days now an easier routine to manage, he and Callie could finally plan their date. </p><p>It had been Sam who had popped his head into her room after knocking on the doorframe one afternoon. </p><p>“Heya, Callie,” he called, smiling at her as she looked up from her book. “You wanna get dinner together tonight?” </p><p>Of course, she said yes. </p><p>Sam insisted that she leave it to him to plan the evening, and surprisingly she actually had faith in his ability to deliver. </p><p>Opting for the vintage-style dress she never got to wear on her day out with Touya, she met Sam at the front door of their apartment and laughingly took his arm when he offered it to her. Judging from the way he was dressed, she guessed he must have chosen somewhere particularly fancy. Either that, or he was simply making way more of an effort for the occasion. She complimented his choice of black dress pants and plain white tee; his fresh white sneakers had been a gift from Russ for his birthday. He’d winked an eye and called her beautiful. She resisted the urge to forget dinner and just pull him into her bedroom instead. </p><p>The restaurant he’d chosen was the perfect balance between her elegance and his laid-back attitude. The waiter lead them to a table towards the back of the room and brought them their chosen drinks; A white wine for the lady and a non-alcoholic cocktail for the gentleman. </p><p>Callie smirked at Sam over the table as he sipped his fruity drink. </p><p>“Not drinking tonight?” She mused, swirling her wine gracefully. </p><p>It had been just over a week since his birthday party and his drunken attempt to kiss her. Yet here he was, choosing juice over his usual taste for beer. </p><p>Sam huffed a little laugh as he set his glass down by his open menu. “I’ll have a glass with dinner.” He replied, lips twitching a smile. And Callie was glad that he wasn’t suddenly going to try and act all un-Sam Gaster-like on their date; seeing him out of his usual attire was already strange to her.</p><p>It’s not that she didn’t appreciate the effort, she just liked Sam the best when he was acting entirely himself. </p><p>“So how’d you know about this place?” Callie asked after the waiter took their orders. She cast her eyes around the venues casual-chic interior, noting how similar the decor was to how she’d styled her bedroom back at their apartment.  </p><p>Sam shrugged a shoulder, “I didn’t until I looked it up this morning.” He grinned at her, “it looked very ‘You.’” </p><p>Of course. She rolled her eyes and lifted her glass to her lips. “You could have taken me to Grillby’s and I would have been fine with it.” She smiled before taking a sip. </p><p>Sam sniggered, “well, Callie. The night is still young.” </p><p>They spoke easily over their seafood and pasta, neither of them finding trouble in keeping the conversation going. Though, technically this was their first date, the fact they’d now lived together for over 4 months now meant that any awkwardness between them had long since gone.</p><p>It was safe to say that Callie regarded Sam as a friend. But, as she watched his laughing face and subtle mannerisms, she was growing increasingly aware that she was beginning to see him as something more. And physical attraction was not the only cause. </p><p>The moment he took her hand from across the table while her foot grazed his calf beneath it, Callie knew that at some point that evening, she’d fallen in love with Sam Gaster. </p><p>They skipped dessert and opted for another round of drinks instead. A glass of sweet wine and a lime soda later, Sam and Callie headed out the door hand in hand. </p><p>Hailing a cab, they hopped in and told the driver to head for Grillby’s. When one of Callie’s favourite songs came on the radio, Sam asked the driver to turn up it. He obliged with a knowing smile cast into the rear view mirror and off they went. It didn’t take long for Sam’s hand to find her thigh. The passing street lights illuminated his gentle smirk in flashes. She curled her fingers into his as he inched them further inwards. A playful squeeze and a flash of teeth. The driver eyed them with a silent laugh and a slow shake of his head. </p><p>They pulled up to the parking lot as the Callie’s song came to an end. Handing the driver the price for the fare and letting him keep the change, he bid them a ‘good night’ with a wink in Sam’s direction. </p><p>He held her hand as they walked through the door and proceeded straight to the bar where the twin bartenders stood. </p><p>They ordered their drinks, Sam once again opting for a soda rather than a beer. When Callie rolled her eyes at him, he changed his option with a sigh. </p><p>“I’m trying to be good,” he muttered as two cocktails were slid across the bar, shortly followed by them sliding into a quiet booth. </p><p>“So long as we keep you away from tequila shots, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Callie laughed. </p><p>All the while, she felt Kuro and Grillby's eyes on them. The twins had often seen Callie and Sam in the bar together, but their raised eyebrows and twitching lips clearly showed they’d sensed a shift in their dynamic. She saw them exchange a smirking glance between them over the glasses they were polishing. </p><p>“So when do you start work here, again?” Sam asked once they took their seats. </p><p>“Next weekend.” She responded, stirring the shaved ice in her glass with her straw. </p><p>“I look forward to it.” He grinned. </p><p>Callie knew Sam often came here with Touya after working Saturday and Sunday. She now also knew that his bar tab was inching closer towards 300. </p><p>“Well don’t be expecting any favours.” She snorted playfully. </p><p>As the conversation drew on and the loud juke box provided them the excuse to sidle closer together, Callie once again felt the heat of his hand at her leg. She glanced down to see it slowly tighten. When she raised her eyes back to his, he was watching her through lowered lids. When his gaze dropped questioningly to her lips, she leant into his shoulder and spoke softly against his ear:</p><p>”I don’t kiss on the first date.” Her cheek brushed his, she felt him tilt his head into hers as he breathed a laugh. </p><p>”Didn’t think so.” He cooed, the hand at her thigh now gliding up her arm. </p><p>”So let’s pretend this is our second.”</p><p>His fingers traced her jawline before settling at her chin. Callie watched his tongue run over his top teeth as he bared them in an seductive grin. </p><p>”Gladly.”</p><p>As the juke box began to spin an upbeat rhythm, the pace at which Sam’s lips moved against hers was far more subdued. He kissed her slow and steady, patiently gauging her movements as his thumb moved along her jaw. The taste of fresh mint coated his lips, she inhaled it deeply as she turned her head. He mirrored the action and the kiss grew deeper. The tip of her tongue pushed gently against his smirk, which he split open to allow his own to meet hers. Sighing contently at the taste of his breath in her mouth and the gentle caress of his tongue, Callie had lost all sense of her surroundings. </p><p>From across the bar, a set of eyes found their tangled silhouettes as they fused together in the gloom of the shadowy booth.</p><p>“Wait, isn't that Sam and Callie?" Kirishima exclaimed, his elbow sinking into Bakugo’s rib cage. The gesture earned him an angry grunt from the latter, who had sloshed his drink down his front. </p><p>“It is! It is! Look!” The red-head continued, ignoring his friend’s growls as he began to dab at his wet t-shirt with a fistful of napkins. </p><p>Once Bakugo finally lifted his eyes to follow the direction of Kirishima’s raised finger, his face crumpled into a disgusted frown. </p><p>“Urgh, gross.” He snarled, eyes averting from the scene just as Sam’s fingers slid into Callie’s hair and her body arched into his. </p><p>“Huh, I didn’t know they were dating!” </p><p>Bakugo scoffed. “Well, you do now. Along with every other person in the damn bar.” </p><p>Keeping his eyes from the kiss, Bakugo noted the empty glasses on their table; the likely cause for such a bold display of PDA. </p><p>He was thankful for the voice that called over the music. </p><p>“Callie!” </p><p>It was Grillby, who’s hands were placed firmly on the bar as he leaned over it towards the direction of the couple kissing in the lonely booth. </p><p>The girl in question pulled away from Sam, her face visibly flushed beneath the dull, neon glow and his looking rather annoyed. </p><p>“No kissing the customers!” The bartender chided teasingly. “Especially the ones that owe us money!” The comment earned a round of giggles from eavesdroppers and a smirk from his twin. Bakugo even found himself snorting a laugh as Sam raised his middle finger towards the barman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. S. Get Beaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Gaster. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Touya commented over his hotdog. </p><p>It was the following Sunday after Sam had taken Callie out on their first date. The weather was the hottest it had been in days; there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and the suns rays mercilessly beat down on the world below.</p><p>The heat inside Sam’s food truck was ruthless. The best he could do to fight it off was to roll up the sleeves of his shirt and undo the top few buttons. He had ditched the apron and kept the cap the right way around to shield his eyes from the glare of the sunshine against the chrome of the vehicle. He couldn’t wait to clock off and head down to the beach. </p><p>“What can I say, dude? I’m full of surprises.” He cracked open his third iced-tea and downed the bottle as the sweat from his brow trickled down his nose.</p><p>“That you are!” Touya grinned from behind his Ray-bans, a mouthful of hotdog rolling around in his mouth as he spoke. “I think I heard about 10 different people talking about how they saw Professor Gaster’s son making out with the cute transfer student in the back of Grillby’s.” He gave a low chuckle and swallowed. “They were all as surprised as me.” </p><p>Sam squinted his eyes and scoffed as his friend continued to tease. </p><p>“Sam Gaster; Science Nerd Extraordinaire lands himself a hottie.” He laughed as he pushed to his feet. “Hey, you know I wouldn’t be surprised if it made the front page of the U.A University newspaper.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and drew the back of his hand across his sweat-coated brow. He couldn’t wait to get out of this damn sweat-box and hurl himself into the ocean. He was also eager to see Callie again; and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that she and Touya would be heading to the beach together on his bike soon. Sam still had another 4 hours to wait before he could close up and make his way to the coast. </p><p>“Urgh, I’m so jealous you’re going to Sero’s place this afternoon.” He grumbled, too hot and bothered to comment on Touya’s earlier teasing. </p><p>It turned out, Sero owned a small beach chalet. After seeing the forecast, he had sent everyone a message telling them that they could use it for the day. The group immediately sprang into action, filling coolers full of drinks and buying charcoal for the BBQ. Sam had heard Sero and Kaminari chatting excitedly about seeing the girls in their bikinis. </p><p>“Yeah, sucks to be you Sam.” He grunted as he stretched out his long limbs and scooped up his motor cycle helmet from the counter. Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he watched his friend climb onto his bike and check his phone. </p><p>“Oh well, we’ll catch you later, lover-boy!” He called, pulling on the helmet and flipping up the visor so as to cast Sam a sly smile. </p><p>“I’m picking Callie up now...” he revved the engine into life. “And don’t worry, I’ll take care of her!” He grinned, as Sam eyed him with a mix of envy, frustration and apprehension. </p><p>And when Touya pulled away and took off towards campus, Sam pulled out his own phone to see a message from Callie wishing him a good day at work and telling him she couldn’t wait to see him later. He smiled at the screen, the picture they had taken at the motel together with her wearing his glasses and him grinning beside her, now his lock screen. </p><p>*</p><p>This time, when the growl of Touya’s motor bike sounded through her open window, she was prepared. After quickly double checking her beach-bag for her change of clothes, suncream, sunglasses, towel and sandals, she headed down to greet him. For the short journey to the beach, she chose to wear some denim shorts and a light t-shirt with her one piece beneath it. Touya promised her he’d go slow for the journey, even he had chosen not to wear his usual leathers for the ride. It was simply too hot. Instead, he wore a white t-shirt with a deep V-cut. He still wore black jeans but she imagined he’d be changing into trunks once they hit the sand. </p><p>“Your carriage awaits,” he called through his helmet as he tossed her her own. She caught it with a smile and pulled it on as she swung her leg over the bike. The leather seat was uncomfortably hot between her bare thighs. She wriggled away the burning sensation, making Touya have to steady the bike with his foot. He laughed quietly as he waited for her to get comfortable. Once her hands clutched his hips and he glimpsed her nod in the wing-mirror, he finally took off down the road. The wind felt delightful against her skin as Touya kept his promise to roll at a leisurely speed. Together, they enjoyed the passing views as tall palms and seabirds began to appear around them. Over the rumble of the bike, she heard his voice call to her. </p><p>“So I heard your date went well,” he declared, one hand on the accelerator and the other resting on her knee as he leaned back into her. She drew her face closer to his so as to hear him better, her chin going to rest on his shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, it was lovely!” She commented, her arms absentmindedly squeezing around Touya as she blissfully thought back to the events of that evening. “We went to a nice restaurant, had some drinks, went to the bar...” </p><p>She felt Touya’s body rock slightly as a chuckle vibrated in his chest. </p><p>“Made out in the corner...” he added, smirking at her in the wing-mirror. </p><p>Callie pinched his side, making his body crease with a hiss. He swerved the bike playfully in a response that made her yelp in surprise. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not one to judge.” Touya smiled, after setting the bike straight again. “I’m happy for you both.” </p><p>Callie patted the top of his helmet with an affectionate hand. “Thanks, Touya.” </p><p>As the day drew on, it seemed the temperature was still rising. Luckily, as they arrived at the beach, there was a gentle sea breeze that helped air out Callie’s hair after she released it from under the stuffy helmet. A linen-clad Sero greeted them with cold beers and ice pops. Touya gladly accepted the first option while Callie graciously opted for the second. </p><p>Everyone was already there, including Russ who greeted Callie with a sweaty, bare chested hug that made her groan playfully in disgust. Touya clicked his beer bottle against Russ’ and informed the younger sibling that his brother would be meeting them later that evening. They joked about how terrible he had looked, stewing in his uniform in the boiling hot food truck.</p><p>After greeting the rest of the boys who were gathered around the tables on the chalet terrace; Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari, Deku and Shinso, Callie sauntered over to the girls who were all sunbathing nearby. </p><p>The cheerleaders were already in their bikinis, their hair already wet from having gone for a dip in the cool, clear ocean. After saying hello to Ochako, Mina, Camie, Jirou, Alphys and Undyne, she ducked into the chalet and stripped out of her clothes to change into her shimmering, snakeskin one piece while Mina stood guard by the door. </p><p>“Well, well, Snake-eyes...” Smirked Touya when the girls re-emerged, “nice costume.”  </p><p>Bakugo grunted a laugh at the use of his nickname for her. Callie shot them both a look before taking a seat beneath the shade of a parasol. Sero placed a fruity, highly decorated drink in front of her; fresh pineapples and berries complimented the pretty glass. </p><p>“Wow, fancy!” She commented. And a sip of the yellow liquid also told her that it was just as delicious as it looked. </p><p>He shot her one of his big, toothy grins. “I know, right? Maybe I should have got the job at Grillby’s instead!” </p><p>Inevitably, the gossip about her and Sam’s relationship soon took centre stage. Bakugo had questioned her taste in men with a sneer and a raised eyebrow while Mina and Ochako told her what a cute couple they made. Camie agreed that Sam was a sweetie, but asked if the fact Callie was a little taller than him bothered her at all. The innocent question made Touya and Bakugo snort a laugh making Callie huff in light annoyance. </p><p>“He makes up for it in other aspects!” Callie snapped, referring to his kindness, his smarts and his great sense of humour. But, of course, wolf whistles and sniggers rang out through the group. </p><p>“Ah! Yes. The ‘ole GasterBlaster finally back in action.” Touya teased, tilting his shades down to cast a wink at Callie from over them.  </p><p>Callie couldn’t help but splutter a laugh at the ludicrous nickname. “Please don’t tell me he calls it that?” She laughed. </p><p>“Actually...” Mina chimed, “I’m pretty sure Touya came up with that name.” And she suddenly looked a little smug when Callie’s face fell into a judgemental frown. </p><p>“Wow. And just when I thought your relationship couldn’t get any stranger.” She said with a shake of her head in Touya’s shrugging direction. </p><p>“It was too good of a name to pass up on.” He smirked. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and chose to move the conversation swiftly on, keeping the knowledge that she and Sam hadn’t actually slept together yet to herself. They’d only been dating for 5 days. </p><p>As the sun continued it’s ruthless onslaught, Callie found herself asking Sero for refill after refill of her fruity drink. Luckily, it was alcohol free, at her request. As she engaged in a relaxing conversation with Alphys about how she met her girlfriend, Undyne one time on campus, a voice called out to her. </p><p>“Coming swimmin’ Callie, bae?” It was Camie, she was waving a slender arm above her head in a gesture that made her chest sway. Alphys blushed and dipped her head sheepishly. </p><p>“Erm, well...” Callie began, eyeing the water apprehensively. The light shon off it almost blindingly, she could hear the tumble of the waves and smell the tinge of salt in the air. She swallowed nervously. </p><p>“Yeah, Callie!” She heard a male voice call. </p><p>And before she knew it, her feet had left the sand and suddenly her world was upside down. She squealed as her body bounced against the shoulder of her captor. Soft footfalls in golden sand turned to splashing steps in clear water. </p><p>Touya dumped her unceremoniously into the waves. She spluttered as she resurfaced, her hair over her face and salt water in her throat. </p><p>“Touya!” She hissed, hands grasping blindly until her fingers curled around something; what felt like forearms. Gasping slightly, she held fast with one hand while she parted her salt-water soaked hair with the other. </p><p>Above her was Touya’s laughing face. He hadn't even got his hair wet. Being so much taller than her, he managed to stand while she had to point her toes to touch the bottom. She tightened her grip on his arms. </p><p>Blinking the sea and sunlight away til her vision refocused, she quietly declared, “I can’t swim.” </p><p>Touya’s laughing face faltered and for a second, he actually looked a little guilty. </p><p>“Oh, shit. Sorry.” He declared with a raise of his brows. He stepped into her to take her waist and pulled her towards him, closer to the beach. </p><p>“It’s fine.” She uttered sheepishly. “I’m not scared. Just a little embarrassed.” </p><p>Touya chuckled as he released her waist once her feet were firmly under her again. </p><p>“Ay, don’t worry about it. Your secret’s safe with me. You good?” She nodded, laughing through her embarrassment. </p><p>There wasn’t many things Callie was scared of. Having lived with her belligerent father, she had grown tough and independent from an early age. However, open water always intimidated her way more than drunken rants, verbals threats and smashing of furniture. </p><p>“Feels good, right?” She heard Mina declare behind them. Callie turned to see an inflatable donut under her arm. </p><p>“Yeah!” Callie smiled, and she actually meant it now that she was waist deep and able to enjoy the cool water as it enveloped her sun-kissed skin. </p><p>It didn’t take long for everyone to charge into the water once the mercury in the chalet thermometer reached the highest it had done all day. </p><p>Many rounds of splashing, chasing, dunking and inflatable bobbing later, the group eventually grew tired of the water and returned to the sand after Ochako suggested a game of volley ball. </p><p>It was boys against girls and competitive spirits were high. After three arguments about scores, the first injury of the game occurred. Bakugo had sent the ball hurtling straight towards an unsuspecting Alphys who had removed her glasses to clean them on her sarong. Callie had called out a warning but it was too late, the ball had bounced off her face and knocked her into the sand before she even had time to look up. Surprisingly, Undyne had found the incident rather amusing. She made sure she was alright before helping her stunned girlfriend back to her feet and handing her back her glasses that she had dropped. </p><p>“Not the class nerd!” Touya playfully called theatrically, casting a mock angry look towards Bakugo. “You bully, you!” </p><p>“Oh, knock it off, Touya!” Mina tutted, her hands at her hips. </p><p>Alphys rubbed gently at the red mark on her face. Callie and Ochako went over to comfort her. She mumbled that she was alright, but looked even more sheepish than usual. Undyne simply wrapped a lean arm around her girlfriend’s bunched shoulders and declared that Alphys was tougher than she looks. </p><p>“What?” Touya smirked, “it’s true!” </p><p>Bakugo scoffed. “Nah, the class nerd’s actually over there.” And he jerked his blond head towards the chalet where Sam had just appeared. </p><p>“So it begins...” Sam commented lazily, dumping his bags on the terrace. He was still dressed in his uniform. He pulled off his cap and tossed it on the tabletop before beginning to unbutton his shirt while simultaneously kicking out of his sneakers. He shot Callie a lazy grin as she approached and gently returned the kiss she gave him. </p><p>The bright light of the day made his scar look even more sinister. Everyone but Camie had seen it before therefore didn’t comment. However, the pouty-lipped babe gasped a little when Sam shrugged out of his shirt. </p><p>“Oh, fam! How’d you get that?” She leant towards him and squinted at the pinched, pearlescent skin across his upper torso. </p><p>Smiling at her tactless yet innocent question, Sam told her the story as he pulled off his socks and slipped into some sliders. </p><p>“That’s totes crazy!” Camie commented when he finished his story, “looks hella sick, though!” </p><p>And Callie smiled at the way her comment made Sam grin bashfully. She decided then and there, that despite Camie's airhead-like demeanour, she found her bubbly charm and straight-forwardness extremely likeable. It was safe to say she enjoyed her presence very much. </p><p>When Sam re-emerged from the chalet after heading in to freshen up and change into some swimming trunks, he slumped into a seat next to Shinso as Sero handed the him another, highly decorated drink. </p><p>The heat of the sun wasn’t so cruel now, and after all the swimming and rounds of volleyball, the group were ready to eat. Kirishima and Russ were in charge of the BBQ, where they flipped burgers and turned sausages while Jirou strummed her guitar and hummed to herself. In the sand in front of the chalet terrace, Mina and Ochako were almost finished burying Kaminari in the sand. A few more shoves of sand piles later, and only his spiky, blond head was visible. It promptly began shouting after Bakugo dumped a bucket over it. Sam and Shinso amused themselves by throwing pieces of fruit from their drinks at it, when they weren’t lazily offering them to one another anyway. As they quietly debated over who was going to eat the last strawberry, Touya had sauntered past and plucked it from Sam’s fingers and popped it into his mouth before reaching for another beer from the cooler. </p><p>And when the air grew cooler as evening fell, the group pulled on their jackets and retied their sarongs as they ate their food. When nighttime fell entirely, they gathered around the smouldering charcoal embers and listened contently to Jirou’s voice as she serenaded them with a couple of her new songs. Callie curled up on Sam’s lap and found herself shutting her eyes at the chorus.</p><p>It was only when the first squeal of a firework sounded that her eyes shot back open and she realised that she and Sam had drifted off to sleep by the fire. The loud bang jerked Sam awake and he cursed quietly as the colours drifted across the blackened sky. </p><p>“Sorry, you two!” Kirishima laughed, watching them rub their eyes as the next firework soared into the air. “Should have woken you to warn you!” </p><p>“Who bought fireworks?” Sam asked, shifting himself slightly beneath Callie’s weight. When she went to rise, fearing that she was making him uncomfortable, he tightened his arm around her and pulled her back into him. </p><p>“Bakugo!” The red-head grinned. And sure enough, the blond was lighting more projectiles at the edge of the water. </p><p>Rather than join the rest of the group on the beach, Callie and Sam remained together in their seat by the fire as they watched the night sky above, and the lapping waves below, come ablaze with every colour. </p><p>In the split second Callie tore her eyes away from the display to glance Sam’s face, his lips had already claimed hers. When his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of her sarong to lay against the bare skin at the back of her thigh, she playfully nipped at his lips. The low, steady chuckle it drew from him made her heart beat faster and she found herself kissing him more fervently as a result. Sam responded with equal enthusiasm and, after a tentative swipe across her lips, she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth in that way that made her moan happily. </p><p>When the fireworks eventually stopped, Callie finally pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his so as to still be able to enjoy the scent of his breath against her lips. </p><p>“Why don’t we-“ Sam began, his voice low and quiet as he stroked her hair back behind her ear. But a bellowing voice from further down the beach cut across him. </p><p>“Sam! We got any more beer?” It was Kirishima and he was gesturing towards the cooler that was next to them. </p><p>Sighing, Sam shuffled upright and leant down to flip up the lid. It revealed nothing but melting ice inside. </p><p>“No!” He called back, slamming the lid shut and returning his chilled hand to Callie’s thigh. The sensation made her gasp. </p><p>“Well, can you go and grab some from the store?” the red-head continued, his hands on his hips. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes so hard that Callie momentarily only saw white in his eyes. She laughed and slipped off his lap. “Go on. I’ll wait for you here.”</p><p>After pulling his reluctant body to its feet, she kissed him again and, still grumbling, he snatched up his hoodie and pulled it over his head. He stalked towards the street, hands in pockets and bare feet in sliders. </p><p>Sam was already out of sight by the time Callie realised he’d forgotten to take his wallet with him. She’d spotted it on the table top as the group returned to the terrace. </p><p>“Don’t worry!” Callie sighed, as Touya and Russ began to rant about Sam’s forgetfulness. “I’ll catch up to him.” </p><p>It didn’t take long to find him. </p><p>His snow-white hair was unmistakable under the glow of the street lamps. </p><p>His low, drawling voice and broad, New York accent was immediately recognisable as he spoke in loud whispers. </p><p>“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” </p><p>And as Callie watched the pretty blonde girl shove Sam into the wall and press her body against his, she could only hold her breath. </p><p>Sam’s hands went to grip her shoulders as the stranger leaned her face in close. He didn’t shy away, only hissed quietly as she buried her grinning face into his neck. </p><p>“This has to stop.” </p><p>His wallet hit the pavement, shortly followed by Callie’s heavy footfalls as she ran back to the beach, unable to process what she’d just witnessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cl. Sucker Punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Callie! Did you find him?” Kirishima called as Callie returned to the chalet.</p><p>Still in shock, she simply nodded and retreated indoors. She didn’t want to have to face anyone.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her need to be alone to be interrupted, however.</p><p>“Callie? What’s wrong?” Russ’ voice called quietly into the chalet. His warm eyes found her as she sat, hunched over in a chair in the furthest corner of the room. “Something happen?” </p><p>He approached her carefully, then took a seat beside her after pulling up a chair. “Callie?” He tried again gently. His soft voice caused the tears she had been holding back to spill from her eyes. As she began to cry silently, Russ flustered to wrap an arm around her. </p><p>“Oh, hey! What happened, Callie?” He cooed, cradling her.</p><p>She sniffed as she rested her head against his shoulder. For a moment, he simply let her cry, tenderly stroking her hair with his hand. </p><p>At that moment, Kirishima and Bakugo walked in. When their eyes fell upon the scene and the realisation of what they had just walked into set in, they also pulled up chairs. </p><p>“Hey, Callie. Tell us what’s wrong!” Kirishima encouraged. Bakugo merely watched on with his arms folded over his bare chest.  </p><p>“I saw Sam...” She croaked, her brain still trying to process the images she’d witnessed; </p><p>Sam with his hands on the girl’s shoulders...</p><p>The petite blonde leaning into him...</p><p>Her lips at his ear...</p><p>His quiet hiss, “this has to stop...”</p><p>Callie sniffed hard again, ”...with another girl.” </p><p>But what did he mean, ‘this has to stop?’ Who was she?</p><p>The hand that had been stroking her halted as Russ froze in surprise. </p><p>“What?” He exclaimed. </p><p>She lifted her chin to face him, his brows were furrowed in confusion. “I saw Sam with another girl. When I went to look for him at the store. He was...they were...” </p><p>But Russ was already shaking his head. Although it was Kirishima who spoke first when Callie trailed off. </p><p>“It can’t have been what it looked like. Sam would never-“</p><p>”Yeah...” Russ piped up, “Sam’s not like that. Never has been.” </p><p>Callie wanted to believe them. But she knew what she’d seen.  </p><p>“But, she was all over him!” She moaned, wiping her tears. “And he didn’t pull away. He-“</p><p>”I gotta agree with Kirishima.” Bakugo grunted, studying Callie with narrowed eyes. “I doubt it’s what it looked like. Sam isn’t one to mess around.” </p><p>“Yeah Callie...” Russ added, his hand returning to its stroking motion. “Ever since you moved in, Sam’s been crushing on you, hard!” His face pulled into a smile, “There’s no way he’d risk losing you after you’ve only just started dating.” </p><p>Callie knew they boys were talking sense. After all, she wasn’t 100% sure what <em>exactly</em> she had witnessed. She knew she at least needed to hear what Sam had to say before holding anything against him. Yet, as the image replayed itself in her mind over and over again, she felt her heart ache. </p><p>“And if the dork is treating you like shit, I’ll gladly punch those stupid glasses off his face.” Bakugo smirked, bearing his teeth.</p><p>Russ shot him a glare which he responded to with a lift of a shoulder. “What? Like it will ever come to that. We all know the nerd isn’t playing away.” </p><p>Kirishima slapped a hand on Callie’s shoulder and gave it an amicable shake. “Exactly! C’mon, Callie! Cheer up! Let’s wait til he gets back and you can see what he has to say for himself, hm?” </p><p>With a weak smile and a wipe of her face, Callie managed a nod and let the boys escort her back onto the terrace. Russ made sure to sit close to her while they all listened to more of Jirou’s more upbeat tunes. Many of the group were singing along, oblivious to Callie’s shift in mood. Touya was chatting with Camie on the sand, their backs turned to them. Callie wondered what Sam’s best friend would have to say is she mentioned what she’d just seen to him. But she couldn’t bring herself to talk. Instead, she remained quietly by Russ’ side while she waited for Sam to return. </p><p>But he never showed. </p><p>After several attempts at trying to reach his brother on his phone, Russ decided it was best to take Callie home. She had grown increasingly more upset as the night drew on. When the others in the group questioned Sam’s disappearance, many of them suggested he had simply gone home and taken one of his trademark naps. Bakugo and Kirishima, on the other hand, exchanged knowing glances that they avoided throwing Callie’s way. Did they now begin to suspect something was going on too? </p><p>After bidding the group farewell and leaving them to enjoy the rest of their night, Russ and Callie took a quiet drive home. Half way through their journey, Russ had turned off the radio as it began to play a sad song, and reached for Callie’s hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Callie. I’m sure it’s all just a big misunderstanding.” </p><p>And she did her best to try and believe him. </p><p>They rode the elevator up to their level in silence. They walked the corridor to their apartment in silence. And when they pushed open the door to reveal Sam sat on the couch with his head in his hands, they all stood in silence. </p><p>Sam turned his head to the sound of the front door closing behind them. </p><p>“Heya,” He greeted, smiling sympathetically. “I was gonna text you, but I left my phone in my bag.”</p><p>The bag in question was placed on the table top by Russ, who glanced awkwardly from one roommate to the other. </p><p>“What made you come home?” Callie asked, and Russ took that as his cue to duck into his bedroom. </p><p>Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“It’s...a strange story.” He grumbled, pushing to his feet. He walked over to where Callie stood and made to wrap his arms around her but she stepped out of his reach. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>“I’m listening.” Callie pressed, arms folding across her chest. </p><p>Sam furrowed his brow at her tone, eyeing her cautiously. “I ran into someone. Someone I didn’t want to see-“ he told her. </p><p>”Who was she?” Callie cut in, unable to hold back the words she’d been wanting to ask him the moment she’d seen them together. </p><p>“You...you saw us?” Sam asked, hands finding his pockets. “Is that how my wallet got there?” </p><p>Callie felt her teeth grind together. “Answer the question, please.” She spoke, forcing herself to keep her voice steady. Her nails were digging into her palms. </p><p>Sam sighed and let his shoulders slump. </p><p>“Her name is Toga.” He began, eyeing Callie’s twitching lips with a look of guilt plastered onto his face. “She’s Touya’s crazy ex-girlfriend. She’s kinda obsessed with him. She recently got out of prison and...” he paused to gauge Callie’s reaction. When she simply continued to stare, he continued. “She’s been looking to get back with him ever since. And every time she sees me, she tries to get me to tell her where he is.” </p><p>Callie thought back to the two lines she had heard Sam speak; ‘You’re unbelievable, you know that,’ ‘this has to stop.’</p><p>She shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. Did she believe him? </p><p>“Then why didn’t you just come back to the chalet?” She asked, her own shoulders slumping sadly. </p><p>Sam sighed, “I didn’t wanna risk her following me back there. Honestly, Callie. The girl’s nuts. I didn’t want her to ruin everyone’s night.” </p><p>Then why did Callie’s night feel like it had been ruined? She still couldn’t get the image of their two bodies pressed together out of her head. Though she knew she believed Sam’s story, the memory of what she’d seen still made her heart hurt.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, Callie. I know what you’re thinking. But it’s not at all how it looks. I really-“</p><p>But he halted as Callie held up a hand. </p><p>“I believe you, Sam.” She uttered. But rather than accept the hug that he offered her, she turned and headed for her room in silence. She hoped that, after a night’s rest, the image of Sam and Toga would leave her mind and allow her to return to the way things were before bearing witness to it. </p><p>As she closed the door to her bedroom, she heard Sam softly bid her goodnight. </p><p>*</p><p>Sam had found it hard to sleep that night knowing that Callie was upset. He had spent most of the night staring at the lava lamp she had bought him and debating whether or not he should knock on her door. His better judgement told him it was best to leave her alone. If only his friend Touya had listened to <em>his</em> better judgement and stayed well away from that crazy, Toga chick. If he had, Sam would be laid next to his beautiful girlfriend, her longs legs gracing his under the sheets while she kissed him softly on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair...</p><p>Groaning, he rolled over to stare at the ceiling, quietly cursing his best friend. He thought back to the way Callie had kissed him on the beach. Pineapples and sunshine. Bronzed skin and seawater. Soft lips and yellow eyes...</p><p>But the memory of Callie’s soft lips on his mouth turned into the memory of Toga’s at his ear. Both hungry; one seductive, wanting him, the other crazed, wanting Touya. The vision of Callie’s pretty, yellow eyes transformed into the vision of Toga’s slanting, acid stare. Both the colour of sunshine; one gently warming, regarding him affectionately, the other intensely burning, peering at him dangerously. </p><p>At one point, both girls had their hands on him, pulling and pushing. Both were whispering, both were pleading for something. The strange dream caused him to toss and turn in his sleep. Restless and drowsy. Uncomfortably hot. </p><p>When he awoke the next morning, he was disappointed to see that he was home alone. Russ had text him earlier to let him know that he was heading to training, while Callie seemed to have left for class without any sort of goodbye. She was clearly still upset. And to be honest, he couldn’t blame her. He could only imagine how difficult the scene must have been to witness. Then again, it had been even more difficult to endure, what with Toga having pressed the tip of her switchblade into his ribs as she whispered threats into his ear. </p><p>His fingers touched the spot where the metal had threatened to break the skin as he poured himself a strong coffee. Touya seriously owed him one. </p><p>As he drank his beverage as his tired eyes studied his timetable, he heard a loud knock at the door. Usually, it was only Undyne who knocked like that. But surely she wouldn’t be visiting this early on a Monday morning? </p><p>As he stalked over to the door, he heard a message alert sound on his phone. A quick glimpse showed that it was Callie letting him know that she’d be home for lunch and that they could talk then. Instant relief washed over him. He sent a reply to her with one hand as the other opened the front door.</p><p>”Sam Gaster?” An unfamiliar voice said. </p><p>Sam looked up from his phone screen to see three tall men looming in the doorway. They were all dressed in black and white and the one who spoke had a thick accent that Sam couldn’t place then and there. </p><p>“Who’s asking?” He frowned, eyes hopping from one scowling face to the other.</p><p>”Are you, or are you not, Sam Gaster?” The man tried again. </p><p>Sam inhaled deeply then answered slowly. “Yeah...” He droned, eyes squinting behind his glasses. “And who are you guys?” </p><p>The twitch of a snarl and the crack of knuckles. </p><p>The next thing Sam knew, he was seeing stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ar. 10 Gs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having slept on her emotions, Callie awoke feeling slightly better. But that didn’t mean she was ready to face Sam just yet. She dressed and ate her breakfast alone, Russ had already left for practise, then headed out into the crisp morning air. </p><p>As she finished her morning lecture, she sent Sam a message letting him know that she’d be back for lunch. They were both adults, they would simply talk it out over some tea. </p><p>She prepped her apology for acting so coldly as she walked the corridor towards apartment 6. Honestly, she felt kinda bad for reacting the way she did. She knew just as well as everyone else, that Sam wasn’t the type of guy to hurt the ones he loved. And he loved her, right?</p><p>Well, they’d only been dating for 6 days and had only known each other for just under 5 months. But surely he had still developed feelings for her, right? After all, she had admitted to herself that <em>she</em> was most certainly in love with<em> him.</em> Why else had she felt so upset seeing him in the grips of another woman? </p><p>Thoughts still a little jumbled, she took a deep breath before opening their front door. Stepping inside, she called his name. </p><p>“In here...” she heard him reply. </p><p>Hanging up her jacket and bag and slipping out of her boots, she padded lightly into the kitchen. </p><p>What she saw there almost made her fall over. One hand shot to her mouth as a loud gasp past her lips, her other hand gripped the counter to steady herself. </p><p>“Heya,” Sam drawled from his perch against the work surface. “So, how was your morning?” And despite the state of his bloodied face, he managed one of his trademark grins. </p><p>He had a tooth missing. </p><p>“Sam!” She croaked, rushing towards him. “What happened to you?” </p><p>Tentatively, she placed her fingers to his heavily bruised cheeks. He winced, even though she’d barely even touched him. His lips were split and his right eye was painfully swollen. </p><p>“Who did this?” Callie asked, utterly appalled at how damaged he looked. When she went to wrap her arms around his waist, he flinched and took her by the arms. Clearly, his ribs hurt too. Whoever had beaten him up, hadn’t held back. He sighed as his hands slid up and down her arms. </p><p>“I’m not sure...” he breathed. His broken glasses and tooth were beside him on the work-surface, along with a hand-towel covered in blood. </p><p>“What do mean? Why would someone do this? Did it happen here?” Callie felt her breath begin to hitch. </p><p>When Sam nodded, she reached for her phone. “We should call the police, or an ambulance or something!” She flustered. </p><p>But Sam took her trembling hands and shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay.” </p><p>Dumbfounded, Callie simply stared at him. God, he really did look terrible. Never had she seen such results of violence so heavily etched on someone’s face before. Yet he still managed to smile, though it caused fresh blood to trickle from his lip. </p><p>“Tell me what happened...” she uttered, taking the towel in her hands and dabbing it lightly against the wound. </p><p>After sitting him down on the couch with the first aid kit laid open on the coffee table, Sam began to recount the random event between dabs of antiseptic and hisses of pain. </p><p>“When I woke up, they were gone. As well as my damn tooth.” </p><p>It turned out, the first unexpected punch had sent Sam stumbling backwards. The second punch had sent him to the floor. And that’s when they had gone to town, kicking his ribs and landing punch after punch into his face as the ringleader lifted him by the bloodied t-shirt. </p><p>“But surely they mentioned something? I mean, it clearly wasn’t a robbery!” She gestured around at their apartment. Nothing had been taken. “They must have had a reason?” Callie flustered as she finished cleaning away the blood on his chin and beneath his nose. </p><p>Sam heaved a rattled sigh. Without all the blood, he looked a little better. Still, his face was heavily swollen, there was a burst blood vessel in his right eye and the bruises at his cheeks were darkening by the minute. Not to mention he still had a tooth missing. At least none of his bones had been broken. </p><p>“All they asked was whether or not I was Sam Gaster...” he breathed, sinking backwards into the cushions of the couch. “And they mentioned something about ‘sleeping with the girl.'"</p><p>At his last statement, Callie raised her brows. “You think it has anything to with that Toga girl?” She asked, hands balling into fists on her thighs. </p><p>Sam shook his head. “Callie, I never slept with Toga.” He then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The action caused him to wince and place a delicate hand across his sore ribs. “In fact, I haven’t slept with a girl for...” he ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to hide his apparent sheepishness, before quietly finishing, “for a while.” </p><p>Callie looked perplexed. “But then...” and suddenly she realised why Sam was acting so withdrawn. She squinted her eyes, feeling anger begin to bubble inside her. “Does Touya have anything to do with this?” She tested. </p><p>The look on Sam’s face answered her question. Although he said nothing, the tired look that past over his features and the sigh that escaped his lips revealed he suspected the same thing. </p><p>Eyes ablaze, Callie snatched up her phone. “Have you spoken to him?” She snapped, fingers scrolling until she found Touya’s name on the screen. </p><p>Sam shook his head carefully, wincing with every, little movement. “No...” he croaked. And looked too weak to argue with her when she placed the phone to her ear. </p><p>“Yo, Callie!” Touya’s cheerful salutation sounded down the line. “What’s up?” </p><p>And Sam merely watched on quietly as Callie began to fiercely relay what Sam had just told her. </p><p>“Whoa there, hang on a second," Touya retorted as Callie began to pace the lounge. “They did what? Is Sam okay?"</p><p>”Well, I suggest you get over here and come see for yourself!” She spat, fingers tight around her phone. </p><p>He was over in a matter of minutes. Unluckily for Touya, however, Russ had also arrived in that short amount of time. As soon as Touya stepped foot in the door, Russ was on his feet and striding towards him. </p><p>“You son of a bitch!” And the punch that he threw caught him swift and hard. Touya’s head snapped backwards and when he righted himself, blood coated his face. </p><p>“Russ, stop!” Callie demanded, rushing to get between the two men. But Touya didn’t retaliate. In fact, he accepted the punch with a swipe of his hand across his bloodied face and a quiet nod. </p><p>“I know this has something to do with you!” Russ snarled, hand still balled into a fist. Callie’s grip on his tensed shoulder seemed to stop it from snapping forward again. She had never seen the warm eyed, bright smiled Russ ever look so menacing. In fact, this was the first time she’d ever heard him swear. </p><p>“Russ, please...” Callie cooed. </p><p>The look on Touya’s face suggested that he did in-fact suspect his own hand in the situation. </p><p>“Can everyone just calm down?” Sam’s voice called from across the room. </p><p>Touya’s eyes followed the sound and once they settled on his friend’s face, they immediately widened. </p><p>“Sam...” he uttered, flopping onto the couch next to him. “You look like shit. Who did this? What did they look like?”</p><p>Sam, who was currently holding a frozen pack of peas against his cheek, shrugged gently. </p><p>“I dunno, dude. There were three of them. Big guys. They had an accent.”</p><p>Touya furrowed his brow as his squinting eyes searched Sam’s bruised face. </p><p>“They mentioned a girl...” Callie uttered, handing Touya a napkin to mop up the blood from his nose. “Something about sleeping with a girl.” </p><p>“Yeah, specifically ‘Sam Gaster,’ sleeping with a girl.” Sam grunted. </p><p>Touya blinked, thoughts clearly processing behind his staring eyes. He remained silent while Callie quietly tended to his face. His nose wasn’t broken, and she soon got it to stop bleeding. </p><p>It seemed realisation eventually dawned on him during the procedure. He cursed under his breath. </p><p>“What’s going on, Touya?” Callie grimaced, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder. </p><p>“I think...ahh shit.” And guilt washed over his no-longer bloodied features. “Okay, so...”</p><p>And he relayed a story about how he had had a brief affair with a girl in another town. They had met at a bar and it didn’t take long for Touya to find out that she was in fact the daughter of a mob boss. But she was super hot. Hence the reason why, in his drunken stupor, he gave the girl a fake name. </p><p>“You used Sam’s name?” Russ scoffed, “why didn’t you just make one up?” He knuckled his forehead in exasperation. </p><p>Touya shrugged, “it was the first name that came to mind.”</p><p>Callie rolled her eyes skywards. Honestly...</p><p>”That’s kinda weird dude, not gonna lie.” Sam heaved, placing the pack of peas on the other side of his face.</p><p>“Listen, things may seem fucked up now, but I'll fix this. I promise."  </p><p>“And who’s gonna fix my tooth?” Sam grumbled, poking his tongue into the space where his tooth should have been. </p><p>“Damn, that’s knarly,” Touya grimaced, “don’t worry, I’ll pay for you to get fixed up and looking handsome again.” And he pushed to his feet. “But first, lemme make sure these guys don’t come for you again.” </p><p>“That would be ideal.” Sam muttered, closing his eyes as he gently lowered himself into a horizontal position. </p><p>Callie tidied away all the bloodied towels and napkins and fixed Sam something strong to drink while Russ and Touya worked together to track down the men that came to the apartment. </p><p>With the help of an information broker that Touya had stored in his contacts, he finally managed to secure a number. </p><p>The heavily accented voice sounded down the line. Touya wasted no time in explaining. ”Hey, Dimitri? That you?”</p><p>Callie watched from her perch on the couch as Touya began to pace the kitchen floor. Sam’s head rested in her lap. With the help of some bourbon and the gentle stroke of her fingers, he had eased into a quiet slumber that she kept a careful eye on. </p><p>“Yeah listen, you got the wrong guy this morning. Sam Gaster? Yeah. Not him. Well, technically it was him. But not the guy you’re looking for. I used a fake name... Natalia. Yeah...back in Kyoto? Uh huh. That’s me.”</p><p>Callie listened as the exchange went on. It seemed Touya’s knowledge of all the details clearly showed that he was indeed the real perpetrator and not the young man from number 6, Snowdin Apartments.</p><p>“Seriously? Can’t we just settled for another beating?” She heard him exclaim. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. </p><p>When Touya hung up the phone, Callie and Russ quietly stared him down for answers. </p><p>“Well. The good news is they believed me. Not that they’re sorry...” he began. He stepped towards the table where the bourbon and tumbler glass sat. “The bad news is...” He poured himself a generous measure as he prepped the next part. “They want money.” </p><p>“Money?” Russ repeated. </p><p>“How much money?” Callie added. </p><p>The bourbon went down in one, big gulp. The tumbler glass hit the counter with a loud click.</p><p>”10 grand.” </p><p>Russ’ head fell into his hand. </p><p>“What?” Callie gasped, and when Sam grumbled in her lap, she added in a softer voice. “Ten thousand?”</p><p>Touya nodded his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose just above his piercings. </p><p>“10 grand by sundown, no exceptions."</p><p>Callie cast her wide eyes towards Russ who simply stared back in a fatigued silence. “Where are we suppose to get 10 grand from?” She exclaimed. </p><p>Sure, Touya was rich and Callie had a lot of savings, but 10,000 in one go? They were college students for goodness sake! Of course, none of them even suggested the option of refusing to pay. They knew where they lived and clearly showed that they were ruthless. </p><p>Touya sighed. “It’ll sting, but I can pay it off. But I can’t make a withdrawal of that amount in one go.” </p><p>“Sting?” Russ scoffed. “Have you seen my brother’s face?” </p><p>And when Touya’s blue eyes swung over to Sam’s sleeping form, his features softened. “I’ll handle this. I promise.” </p><p>Still silently fuming, Russ strode over to him and pushed a finger into his chest. “You’d better, Todoroki.” And Callie actually thought Russ looked scary. </p><p>“First your damn, crazy ex comes along and almost has Callie believe Sam’s cheating on her-“</p><p>This was clearly news to Touya, who’s face stretched into a surprised expression. “Wait, you mean Toga?”</p><p>“...And then some henchmen come along and beat the shit outta him coz you used his name to sleep with the damn daughter of a mob boss!” </p><p>When his voice began to grow louder, Callie attempted to shush him. But Sam had already awoken and was pushing himself upright again.</p><p>When he winced and clutched his ribs, Callie suggested they at least go visit the medical school to use their facilities to check there wasn’t any internal damage. </p><p>“And while we do that, you should probably get going.” She told Touya as she helped Sam to his feet. </p><p>“Get going where?” Sam asked, slowly straightening up. </p><p>Callie gently touched his face and smiled softly. “I’ll explain on the way. C’mon, we need to get you looked at.” </p><p>He tried to refuse, but soon gave in to Callie and Russ’ insisting. </p><p>“Keep in touch.” Touya muttered as Callie passed him. </p><p>“Likewise.” She replied. And despite her earlier anger towards him, she stopped at his side and brushed away a fleck of dried blood from his cheek that she’d missed earlier. “And be careful.” </p><p>He gave a curt nod as she turned to leave and that was the last she saw of him til much, much later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. K. Favours and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so admittedly, Touya had made some poor decisions in his relatively short lifetime. But that didn’t matter. Because he didn’t care about the consequences. At least, not when they only affected him. He was charming, rich and tough. Nothing could really knock him down for long.</p><p>However, when his actions affected the few people in his life he had actually grown to care about, that’s when Touya began to see things in perspective. </p><p>It was safe to say that, without Sam, Touya would have dropped out of college during the first term of freshman year. But their unlikely friendship had given him something to look forward to every time he opened his eyes in the morning. </p><p>Therefore, to see his best friend looking the way he did as he laid in Callie’s lap, as a direct result of his foolish, drunken antics, really fucking hurt. </p><p>And what the hell had Russ meant about Toga?</p><p>Damn...had she really come chasing after Sam again in the hopes he’d lead her to him? And Callie must have seen it all go down and get the wrong impression.</p><p>Shit...And once again, good ‘ole Master Gaster had kept his mouth shut for him. He really was too good of a friend for his own good. </p><p>Unlike Touya, who was currently speeding along on his bike towards, what he hoped, was his solution to all this mess. </p><p>He rolled to a halt in the parking lot of Grillby’s and knocked loudly on the door. The bar was shut at this hour, but he knew at least one of the twins was still inside. </p><p>Kuro pulled open the door and greeted Touya with a stern glare.</p><p>“The bar’s closed.” He droned, staring down his long nose at him. As he went to close the door, Touya jammed his booted foot into the gap. </p><p>“Kuro. I need a favour.” </p><p>The slender bartender cocked a brow, eyes dropping to the biker boot on the ground, to the blue eyes staring intently at him. </p><p>“What kind of favour?” Kuro asked, his voice steady. </p><p>“10,000” Touya retorted. </p><p>For a moment, they simply stared each other down.</p><p>Even though the rumours had been circulating campus for years, there wasn’t actually any solid proof that Kuro was part of an underground, criminal organisation. </p><p>So this was the moment of truth. </p><p>“So? You gonna help me?” </p><p>And when Kuro opened the door wide to let Touya enter the gloomy bar, he felt the breath he had been holding in his chest leave his body in a relieved whoosh. </p><p>“What do you need the money for, Todoroki?” Kuro asked as he walked behind the bar. Touya took a stool opposite him. </p><p>The place was kinda eerie without all the neon and the warm bodies to liven up the place. But Touya refrained from showing his discomfort. All he was focused on was sorting out this mess before sundown. He cast his eyes towards the clock. There were several hours left, but their meeting point was quite the drive away and the money still wasn’t in his possession. Could Kuro really deliver?  </p><p>“It’s a long story.” Touya sighed, placing his elbows on the bar. </p><p>Kuro’s face remained impassive. “Well, I want to hear it.” His tone, despite his initial reluctance, made Touya oblige. </p><p>After his recounting of the tale, a silence washed over them. </p><p>Deciding it better to let his words sink in, Touya remained quiet as he watched Kuro drum his slender fingers against his arm. </p><p>Eventually, the hard-faced bartender spoke up. </p><p>“What makes you think they’re going to simply take the money and leave?” </p><p>Yeah. Touya had already considered this. “I mean...what other choice do I have?” </p><p>Kuro sighed. “When you take them the money, come straight back here. I’ll have my brother pick up your friends and bring them here too.” </p><p>Touya blinked. Kuro continued. </p><p>“You can all lie low here until we know they've left town.”  </p><p>Wait so...</p><p>”So you can get me the money? I can pay it all back!” He had risen from his chair in eagerness. </p><p>Without a word, Kuro disappeared into a back room. When he re-emerged, he was holding a beat-up old backpack. When he tossed it onto the bar, a couple stacks of money slipped out. </p><p>“Take it. And drive safe.”</p><p>Touya eyed the money in quiet disbelief. </p><p>“Remember, come straight back here once you’ve handed it over.” </p><p>He scooped up the wads of cash and hitched the bag onto his shoulder. </p><p>“Damn. Thank you, Kuro. Really.”</p><p>The bartender nodded and waved a dismissive hand. “Go on now.”</p><p>Touya didn’t need telling twice. The meet-up location was a good 2 hours ride away; he was pretty sure they’d chosen such a way off location just to make the whole ordeal even more stressful. </p><p>He recognised the address as soon as they’d given it to him. It was an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Touya had been there a few occasions to attend illegal raves back in junior year. He was pretty sure it had lain abandoned ever since the cops shut the last gathering down. </p><p>As he sped along the highway, his eyes repetitively flitted towards the horizon and the setting sun. Hopefully, Kuro and Grillby had taken the Gasters and Callie in by now. At least then they’d be safe if anything went wrong with the drop-off. Man, it felt good to have criminals on your side. </p><p>After riding for what felt like an eternity down desolate roads, the looming silhouette of the warehouse came into view. Unlike the last few times he’d pulled up to the place, there was no booming baseline, nor flashing lights, nor alcohol fuelled bodies bopping about. Instead, it was eerily quiet. </p><p>Dimitri’s car was already there, parked in the shadow of the run-down structure. Heaving a steady breath, Touya pulled off his helmet and swung his leg off his bike. Clutching the bag full of money to his shoulder, he strode confidently towards the vehicle. </p><p>As he drew closer, out stepped the three men who Sam had described. Yeah, they were big guys. 5f6 Sam wouldn’t have stood a chance. <em>Fuckers</em>...</p><p>Swallowing hard and steeling himself, he stopped a few meters away from them. </p><p>“I got the money,” he called, keeping his voice hard and his stare harder. </p><p>Without a word, the middle guy jerked his head towards the warehouse in a gesture for Touya to follow. </p><p>Into the gloomy building they went in a silence that you could cut with a knife. Once inside, Dimitri spoke.</p><p>”Show me.” He ordered, clicking his fingers.</p><p>Touya inhaled as he swung the bag from his shoulder. “You know...” he began, keeping his eyes locked onto Dimitri’s in an act of bravado, “if I’d have known this chick was gonna cost me 10gs, I’d have found the nearest cat house instead.”</p><p>Dimitri’s face remained impassive. Touya threw the bag towards him. </p><p>“It’s all there.” Touya stated, refraining from shuffling nervously despite the building anxiety in his stomach. Instead, he held his ground and relaxed his shoulders. Fuck these guys for what they did to Sam...</p><p>Dimitri handed the bag to the guy on his left who immediately pulled it open and began to count the money. Once he’d finished, he nodded curtly towards Dimitri. </p><p>“Well, well. Looks like you’ve managed to save yourself and your little friend, Sam Gaster. Hm?” Dimitri leered with a dark smile. “Give him our regards.” </p><p>Touya felt his fingers twitch. He pressed his lips into a thin line to stop himself from spouting the words that had begun to build in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Are we done here?” He clipped, eyes glaring. </p><p>A smirk, a nod and a dismissive gesture. “Yes. Run along now...” </p><p>And like a damn fool, he turned his back on them. Had he been thinking straight, instead of worrying about getting back to his friends, he wouldn’t have made such a stupid mistake.</p><p>The blow to the back of the head knocked him down in an instant. Stars erupted in front of his eyes, then the darkness began to follow. </p><p>Just as unconsciousness began to envelope him, the smell of smoke stung his nostrils and a low voice snarled in the distance. </p><p>“Consider this a farewell gift, asshole.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ca. Ruffians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sharp gasp. A dry cough. </p>
  <p>Eyes open. Stinging. Vision blurry.</p>
  <p>Head pounding. </p>
  <p>“The fuck?” </p>
  <p>Touya’s own rasping voice could barely be heard over the crack of flames devouring timber.</p>
  <p>Another cough. A shuffle of feet. Stumbling blindly. Hands reaching out. Burning. </p>
  <p>It didn’t take him long for the smoke to send him falling back into darkness. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shouldn’t he back by now?” Callie muttered, her eyes glancing up at the clock on the wall.</p>
  <p>Grillby had collected them from the medical school after the professors had given Sam the all clear. His father, Professor Gaster had been informed of the news and had rushed to visit his son. Sam had refused his pleas to go to the police. It had been Callie who calmed the looming argument. When Professor Gaster turned his stern stare towards her and asked who on earth she was, Sam had been the one to inform his father that she was his girlfriend. Professor Gaster’s eyes had widened momentarily behind his spectacles. </p>
  <p>“I see...” He’d muttered. And the news seemed to have given him enough time to quell his anger and frustration. </p>
  <p>As Sam, Russ and Callie sat in one of the upstairs rooms of Grillby's bar, their wait for Touya’s arrival was beginning to cause anxiety amongst them. </p>
  <p>“Give it another hour...” Russ muttered, sipping his 4th cup of tea. </p>
  <p>Sam and Callie exchanged a nervous glance. Although no one spoke the words, they all shared the feeling that something wasn’t right. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The next time Touya opened his eyes, everything was brilliant white. He shut them against the intrusion then tried again...</p>
  <p>Where was he?</p>
  <p>He could no longer smell smoke, only fresh linens. He could breathe now, but it hurt. </p>
  <p>As his vision finally adjusted to the bright lights and his eyes slipped into focus, Touya made out 3 faces staring back at him. </p>
  <p>Not Sam, Russ and Callie however. </p>
  <p>“Shoto...” He grumbled, his eyes falling on his younger sibling’s neutral stare.</p>
  <p>“Hello, Touya.” He responded, his voice monotone. </p>
  <p>Touya cursed under his voice. “I’m in hell, aren’t I?” </p>
  <p>“Actually, you’re in the recovery ward at U.A hospital.” Came his sister’s voice. Her statement explained why everything was so damn white and so damn bright. He’d always hated hospitals. </p>
  <p>Touya’s eyes swung over to Fuyumi, who managed a weak smile. “Hey, big brother.” </p>
  <p>“Christ. What are you all doing here?" And why did his body hurt so much; he could barely move, barely even emote. The last thing he remembered was searing heat and before that, a blow to the head. </p>
  <p>“The paramedics called us after they got you out of the fire...” Shoto informed him, his face devoid of any expression. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dimitri, the bastard. </em>
  </p>
  <p>“How are you feeling?" </p>
  <p>And Fuyumi suddenly looked tearful.  </p>
  <p>"Shit.” Touya croaked. “Thanks for asking." </p>
  <p>“Touya...” his sister began, leaning close. “What happened? What were you doing in that warehouse?” </p>
  <p>Luckily, Touya was a good liar and particularly skilled at thinking on his feet, even after surviving a fire. </p>
  <p>“I was checking the place out for a photography project. Abandoned buildings and all that.” </p>
  <p>He thought back to Sam, Russ and Callie. He hoped Kuro had kept to his word and brought them to the bar. Surely Dimitri and his entourage would have skipped town after what they’d done, or attempted to do so.</p>
  <p><em>Shit</em>. </p>
  <p>This was a first. After all the drama he’d brought upon himself as a result of his many bad decisions, this was the first time anyone had tried to kill him. </p>
  <p>Looking back, the girl wasn’t even worth it. Then again, what girl was worth almost dying in a fire for? </p>
  <p>Natsuo frowned at him. “Since when did you take an interest in photography?” </p>
  <p>Urgh. This wasn’t going to be the end of the interrogations was it? The police would most likely want to take a statement from him too...</p>
  <p>”Since dad cut me off and my whole family stopped talking to me,” he drawled. He finished with a smirk so as to not hurt Fuyumi’s feelings. Still, she looked a little hurt regardless. </p>
  <p>“Touya...” she uttered sadly. </p>
  <p>And he had no choice but to accept the hug she gave him, after all, he couldn’t lift his arms. </p>
  <p>It turned out, he had suffered 2nd degree burns all over his arms and face. The elderly doctor spoke sympathetically as he informed him that it would take a good few weeks of treatment and careful monitoring for his skin to heal. And even then, he wouldn’t look the same. As the doctor relayed all this information to him, Touya couldn’t help but think about Sam and his nasty scar. Although his friend had eventually grown to accept the imperfection, at least he could cover it. But to have them cover your arms and face? Touya gritted his teeth and readied himself for the worst as he demanded the nurses to allow him to look in a mirror. </p>
  <p>Yeah. It wasn’t pretty. </p>
  <p>“It may look rather shocking now, but eventually they will heal and there are after-treatments we can offer that will help improve the appearance.” One of the nurses told him gently. She was kinda hot. Shame he looked like shit. </p>
  <p>Well, he only had himself to blame. All he wanted to know now was whether his friends were okay. </p>
  <p>It had been Kuro who visited first. After hearing the news, the bartender had insisted he be the first to visit and assess the situation; he didn’t want Sam, Callie and Russ to witness anything distressing. Especially after what had already happened to Sam. </p>
  <p>“They’re staying with me and my brother at the bar. I have sources keeping an eye out for any movement from Dimitri, but we are almost certain he left town the moment he dropped the match.” Kuro told him. He hadn’t even flinched when his eyes had fallen on him. Perhaps the shady criminal had seen far worse...</p>
  <p>And it seemed he obviously didn't find Touya’s appearance all that shocking, because his three friends visited soon after; Kuro clearly believing the sight of their friend in a hospital bed wasn’t going to send them into a state of anguish. </p>
  <p>Although, the way Callie’s pretty face scrunched into a sad sob made Touya’s heart break a little. </p>
  <p>“Oh, Touya!” She whimpered, her gentle hands taking his and holding them softly against her face.</p>
  <p>”Hey, Callie. You still think I’m pretty, right?” He smiled, watching as a single tear rolled down her face. </p>
  <p>She sniffed quietly and nodded her head. He was glad to see her manage a smile. </p>
  <p>“Heh. Who looks like shit now?” Came Sam’s low voice. Callie tutted and shot him a glare.</p>
  <p>But Touya only chuckled. </p>
  <p>“Screw you, Samuel.” </p>
  <p>Sam perched on the bed next to Callie, who was still holding Touya’s bandaged hand. Casting his eyes across towards him, he noted the injuries left on his friend’s face. The swelling had gone down, but the bruising and cuts remained. The burst blood vessel in his eye was a stark contrast against his fair features and cool colour palette. It had turned half his eye a startling crimson. When he grinned, Touya was immediately reminded that Sam also had a tooth missing. </p>
  <p>“Damn, we’re definitely going to have to fix that smile of yours.” Touya smirked. “Maybe a gold tooth, hm?”</p>
  <p>And he heard Russ snort a laugh from the back of the room. The younger sibling then informed him that Grillby and Kuro has found a private dentist to get Sam seen to ASAP. Apparently, Grillby had offered to pay for the procedure as well as wipe Sam’s bar tab. </p>
  <p>“Always knew he had a soft spot for you.” Touya laughed. </p>
  <p>”Jealous, much?” was his friend’s retort. “Anyway, I declined the offer for him to pay for my tooth. Dad’s gonna pay for it instead.” </p>
  <p>Well now...</p>
  <p>“Professor Gaster?” Touya quipped. “No shit? I suppose he can’t have his prodigy of a son walking around with a missing tooth as well as a huge scar on his chest.”</p>
  <p>It was then that Callie spoke up. “Oh, he isn’t that bad. I don’t know why you and Sam dislike him so much.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, you’ve met him?” Touya queried, “Sam introduced you did he?”</p>
  <p>Sam returned the little smirk Touya threw him. They both shared the knowledge that Sam had never introduced any of his girlfriends to his father before. Mainly because the relationships had never lasted long nor meant that much to him. Having Callie meet professor Gaster was clearly a big step. </p>
  <p>Damn, his boy was serious, huh?</p>
  <p>Touya didn’t blame him. Callie was a good girl. He’d probably risk dying in a fire for her. Maybe. </p>
  <p>”Yeah, the tutors at the medical school got in touch with him as soon as Sam and I walked though the doors to get him checked out.” Callie continued. </p>
  <p>“How did he react when he saw him?” </p>
  <p>“Honestly, he looked pretty upset.”</p>
  <p>A huff of a laugh. </p>
  <p>“Wow, the old man has feelings.” </p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Surprisingly, it had been Callie who had suggested it. Sam merely raised his eyes brows while Russ squinted unsurely.</p>
  <p>”That’s real nice of you, Callie. But I’m sure I’ll manage just fine at my place,” Touya had returned. The nurse was currently given him one last check over before letting him leave the hospital after two, long weeks of rehabilitation. He still had a while to go, but the doctors believed he was ready to go home and carry on his treatment there. </p>
  <p>“Oh, don’t be silly! It would only be for week! Until the last of your bandages are removed and your course of antibiotics is over.”</p>
  <p>After Touya had let them know that he was to be discharged from hospital, Callie had immediately suggested that he come and stay at Snowdin Apartments with her and the Gaster brothers. Out of everyone, she had fretted the most about his recovery. Though he looked a lot better, his skin healing well and the chance the scars being anywhere near as bad as Sam’s unlikely, Callie still continued to fuss anytime she saw him.</p>
  <p>“Besides! The nurses won’t be around to help change your dressings and apply your ointments and such! You need someone around in case your fever comes back!” </p>
  <p>Touya simply glanced from Sam to Russ as both brothers stood at either side of Callie. He remained silent and waited for one of them to speak; after all, they lived there too, therefore it wasn’t simply Callie’s decision to make. </p>
  <p>Russ sighed into the silence. “She’s right. I think we’d all feel better if we could keep an eye on you.” He didn’t look entirely convinced, but continued regardless. “It’s not as if you take much care of yourself at the best of times.” </p>
  <p>And Touya frowned when Sam nodded. “True that.”</p>
  <p>The decision was made then and there. They left in two vehicles. Russ left for Touya’s penthouse to pack up some things, while Callie drove Sam and Touya back to Snowdin Apartments. During the drive home, Callie laughed at how shady the two guys looked with their injuries. </p>
  <p>“What a couple of ruffians,” she giggled.</p>
  <p>And Touya did admit that he and Sam looked pretty gnarly. As he glanced his own face in the rear view mirror, he thanked his lucky stars at how well his burns had healed. Though his skin wasn’t as smooth and flawless as it had been before, at least he didn’t look like Freddy Krueger. Rather, his skin and arms now had a slight discolouration and sheen to them. The doctor assured him the latter trait would fade eventually. </p>
  <p>“You know...” Sam drawled from the front passenger’s seat. “Now you’re not so pretty, you’re gonna have to make up for it by actually working on your personality.” And he flashed Touya one of his lazy, trademark grins, albeit with a tooth still missing.</p>
  <p>Touya flipped him off with a smirk. </p>
  <p>Now that Callie and Sam were a couple and spent their nights in Callie’s bed, it left Sam’s room available. </p>
  <p>“Which is convenient for you, Touya, since you’re already pretty familiar with my room...” Sam droned, frowning at his friend as the memory of the threesome that took place in his room seemed to flash behind his eyes. “Just don’t break my new lamp.” </p>
  <p>Touya chuckled as he took the duffle bag of belongings from Russ. </p>
  <p>“There should be enough in there to last you a week or two.” He smiled, before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.  </p>
  <p>And as Touya began to unpack some of his things as the house began to fill with the smell of home cooking and the sound of laughter, he never felt more at home. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sc. The Colour Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads-up for some mild sexual content. Also, please leave a comment if you've made it this far to let us know what you're making of the story and characters ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first night living with Touya was spent around the dining table. Russ had made them all risotto, joking that it was an appropriate meal for his brother’s missing tooth. </p><p>“Yeah yeah. Joke as much as you want and make the most of it...” Sam smirked, waving his fork accusingly, “because my appointment to get a new one is tomorrow.” </p><p>And he was damn thankful too. Though Callie and Russ were sympathetic towards him, his other friends, notably Mina and Bakugo, had teased him regularly about it for the past fortnight. Then again, Sam felt more comfortable with the relentless taunting than he did the tears that were shed; Ochako had blubbered like a baby when she heard the news about Sam’s attack. Her arms had gone around him in a tight hug that squeezed his already sore ribs, and her rosy cheeks had buried into his jacket. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She’d sobbed lightly. </p><p>“Aw, just as I was getting used to it,” Touya mocked as he helped himself to a second serving of risotto. He was clearly glad to not be eating hospital food any longer. </p><p>After dinner, the four took their drinks to the couch and settled down to watch a movie. Then again, it was mainly only put on for background sounds as the group spent most of the time catching up on work.</p><p>Despite going though a troubling ordeal, they still had assignments to finish, books to read and essays to write. While Touya was in hospital, Sam and Alphys had taken notes for him and kept him as informed as he cared to be. Although he’d been in hospital for two weeks, he hadn’t missed any important dates, such as hand-in deadlines or exams, much to his annoyance. </p><p>So as the film played in the background, the housemates set about their own projects. When the credits began to roll, Russ had been the first to rise and bid them all a good night- he had practise tomorrow and would most likely be the first one to start his day. </p><p>After another attempt at explaining to Touya what he’d missed in class, Sam eventually realised that he was beating a dead horse. Touya was far too preoccupied with debating with Callie about whether or not he could take a bath. </p><p>“But your bandages!” She pointed out in frustration. </p><p>In the end, after she helped him apply the right creams and ointments, she redressed his injuries and headed to get ready for bed herself. Before heading into her room, she cast him one last warning about not taking a hot bath. </p><p>Touya could only smirk at the her motherly tone.</p><p>”So this is how it’s gonna be for the next few weeks huh?” He chuckled, casually examining the careful way she’d wrapped his hands.</p><p>Sam smiled as he put away the last of the dishes. “Yup. Looks like you’re going to have to do as you’re told for a while.” </p><p>This had been the first time since the who ordeal took place that Sam and Touya were alone together. It was evident that both friends felt they had a lot to say to each other. The sentiment hung in the air like wood smoke. But rather than spout an awkward heart to heart, they merely shared the amicable silence and cast each other quietly laughing smiles. They really did look like they’d gone through hell and back. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, bro.” Sam spoke up eventually as they lingered in the hallway between their two rooms. </p><p>Touya grinned, and Sam noticed the way his skin wrinkled more than it used to around the corners of his mouth. The skin was still very tight there. Creams and ointments would reduce the appearance over time.</p><p>”You too, Gaster.” He replied, and he reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder. After giving it a hard squeeze, he pulled him in for a hug. </p><p>“You too...” </p><p>Callie was combing her hair when Sam entered the room. She was dressed in her satin nightdress, the one the color of white wine. Her long, bronzed legs were curled beneath her. And when her bright eyes caught his, he realised just how lucky he had been to come out of this whole ordeal alive. </p><p>After pulling off his t-shirt and kicking out of his slippers, he stepped over to the bed and sat down beside her. Placing his lips to her bare shoulder, he felt her shift beneath him. When she turned to kiss him on the cheek, he cast her an idle grin. She laughed lightly at the sight. </p><p>“Your tooth, Sam...” she uttered, pouting slightly as her fingers traced his smiling lips. </p><p>A cross between a low chuckle and a moan of contentment rumbled in his throat. Her sensual touch made him almost shiver.</p><p>“Want me to turn the light off?” He jokingly suggested, lowering his eyelids. As the tip of his tongue swiped his top row of teeth, it dipped into the gap.</p><p>Callie huffed a laugh. “Very funny.” </p><p>Her fingers continued to travel across his features. She lightly glided across the cuts and the bruises of his cheeks, then the lashes of his injured eye. All the while, her expression remained one of pure affection, mingled with something else- something less innocent. </p><p>“Just close your eyes.” Sam smirked, his hands pulling her into him and the shift of his body pushing her into the mattress. </p><p>But as he positioned himself over her, her eyes remained open. She seemed to drink him in, every imperfection, every intimate detail. Her thumb stroked the freckle by his top lip. </p><p>And although the sight of her hungry eyes on him made his heart beat hard and fast beneath his scarred chest, if he were to have her now, like this, he’d rather her not have to see him. She deserved him at his best, not damaged. Hell, even at his best he felt undeserving of her. She was just too beautiful. </p><p>“Close your eyes, Callie,” he repeated, his voice low, no longer jesting, but seductively serious. </p><p>The small smile on her face wavered at the sudden shift in his tone. The electricity between them surged. They both felt it. She obliged his demand with a shy bite of her lips, then he covered them with his own.</p><p>For the past few weeks, intimacy between them had been limited. During the week they’d stayed at Grillby’s, they’d had to share a room with Russ. And during the week they’d moved back to their apartment, Sam’s lips had bled every time Callie kissed him too eagerly. Not that he ever cared, as love and lust fuelled his need to ignore the pain and continue his exploration of her body. But Callie had always withdrawn from his greedy hands and resorted to patching him back up again before any of their clothes ever left their bodies. </p><p>But today, his lips worked hungrily against hers, devoid of the metallic twinge that had previously alerted Sam to the inevitable halt of their intimacies. Still, she pulled away just long enough to check his cuts remained closed, her fingers drawing across them only to find them slick with their saliva and not his blood. </p><p>Once she was satisfied he could withstand the force of her desire, the grope of her hands let Sam know she was ready to finally experience the extent of his.  </p><p>Up went wine-coloured satin, over heaving breasts and a head of matcha-coloured hair. Down went red lace and blue cotton, over grinding hips and tangled legs. </p><p>Carnal whispers greeted eager ears. A breathless question; He needed to be sure. A ragged reply; She was ready and wanting. </p><p>He didn’t hesitate to fulfil the need her voice betrayed. </p><p>He felt her fingers curl into the flesh at his back as his body melted further into hers. He bit back the almost desperate groan that built in his throat as he reached her completely. For a moment, he simply remained pressed against her until they were both accustom to their new level of intimacy. Then, once he felt her relax around him, he found a rhythm that made her moan so sweetly against him. </p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off her; from the way her soft lips parted when his body elicited a breathless gasp from her, to the roll of her eyes when the rock of their bodies quickened. </p><p>As the intensity of their love-making grew, the hand that gripped the headboard, so as to support the steadily increasing rhythm of his movements, traveled down to cover her mouth so as to quieten the gradually increasing volume of her moans. </p><p>Though he fared no better. Blood once again trickled from his lips as his teeth bit down against the violent groan that rose in his throat. But they were beyond stopping to tend to such things now. The sight of one shade of red was drowned out by another. A small trail of blood washed away by crashing waves of passion. </p><p>He managed to grunt out her name in warning. She responded with a nod of her head against the hand that continued to seal in the verbal evidence of her ecstasy.  </p><p>He watched through eyes dazed by pleasure as Callie’s eyes rolled back into her head. He felt the hot breath of her muffled cry fill his palm and the delicious clench of her body around him. </p><p>The feeling of her release brought on his own. His hand left her breathless mouth to seize her hips, vaguely aware that his nails dug into the soft skin there. </p><p>When he groaned her name into the crook of her neck as he suddenly came undone, she cooed his own into his hair as she gradually came back down from her high. </p><p>It was only 5 minutes after they’d caught their breath that he managed a weak apology, his fingers tracing small circles in the crescent-moon shaped dips his nails had left in her flesh. She merely shook her head dismissively, her own fingers running gently though his hair. </p><p>It had been Sam who had said the words first, drowsily, almost subconsciously. </p><p>“I love you, beautiful.” </p><p>A blissful smile. </p><p>“I love you too, Sam.” </p><p>*</p><p>“Honestly, I think you looked better with a tooth missing,” Touya smirked as he eyed the idle grin Sam cast him over his rum and coke. </p><p>“Well, you took enough damn photos to serve as a reminder, so...” Sam sipped his beverage after running his tongue across his newly repaired smile. </p><p>Touya sniggered and drained the last of his beer. The last two rounds of drinks had been on the house. Ever since their ordeal with Dimitri’s gang, Kuro and Grillby had shown extra care and attention towards their two regulars. The latter had even stuck to his word and wiped Sam’s bar tab, which the elder Gaster brother was immensely thankful for, especially since he had lost his job at the food truck. It turned out, his uncaring boss hadn’t taken the fact that Sam had been beaten black and blue as a good enough excuse to miss two days work in a row. Callie had been a sweetheart as usual and taking it upon herself to make up the loss of revenue in the household by working extra hours for the twins during the week. </p><p>The young woman in question glided gracefully over to their table and whisked away their glasses to be refilled. Her fingers slid playfully under Sam’s chin as she left. Touya smirked as he watched Sam’s eyes follow her retreating form all the way back to the bar where she immediately set to replenishing their drinks. </p><p>When Sam’s blue stare returned to Touya’s, his lips twitched a somewhat bashful smirk. </p><p>“What?” He grunted, folding his arms across his chest defensively. </p><p>Touya sniggered as he leant back in his chair, ringed fingers drumming against the table top. “Nothing.” He mused, shaking his head coyly. </p><p>But Sam’s averting eyes clearly proved he knew what Touya was thinking. </p><p>“So...” he grinned devilishly, as Sam’s eyes flitted back to him. “You and Callie were both in a good mood this morning.” </p><p>Sam shook his dipped head, the ghost of a smirk gracing his lips. “We both slept well.”</p><p>“So I heard...” Touya muttered, teeth flashing. And Sam shut his eyes in embarrassment. </p><p>Just then, Callie reappeared at the table holding another beer and a rum and coke. </p><p>“There you go, boys,” she chimed happily.</p><p>Once again, Sam avoided Touya’s impish expression. </p><p>“Thanks, Callie.” He drawled, picking up his beer and blowing the froth away. A fleck of it landed on Sam’s nose, making him reopen his eyes in surprise. </p><p>Those same eyes then widened even more so as they stared over Touya’s shoulder. </p><p>“Oh boy...” he breathed. And both Callie and Touya turned to follow his gaze. </p><p>“Ah shit.” Muttered lips over a glass of beer. </p><p>“Is that..?” Hissed a voice from behind a notepad. </p><p>”This ain't gonna end well," grumbled a mouth above the bubbles of rum infused Coca Cola. </p><p>How Toga found him was a mystery. Perhaps it was merely coincidence. Whatever the reason, there was no hiding from her here. No sooner had she entered the bar, did her slanting eyes find their table. Her girlishly shrill voice called out his name, her heavy footfalls skipping towards him excitedly. </p><p>Touya noticed Callie’s shoulders tense and her spine straighten. </p><p>“Touya!” She squealed, throwing herself at him with such force that his chair legs scraped loudly against the wood floor. Her eyes ogled him dreamily; she always had a thing for rough looking guys and Sam and Touya had never looked more her type. </p><p>“Ooo! What happened to you boys? You look so gorgeous!” She had settled herself onto Touya’s lap while Sam and Callie looked on in silence, apprehension and distaste. Other heads in the bar had turned to observe the loud scene too. </p><p>“What do you want, Toga?” Touya snarled, hands avoiding her at all cost. There was no point in trying to push her off, the action would only excite her more. </p><p>“To see you, silly!” She purred, her head nuzzling against his tilting face. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” She abruptly ceased her snuggling to shoot Sam a dark glare. “Didn’t Sam tell you?” </p><p>Sam inhaled slowly, fixing her stare with a bold one of his own. Callie’s eyes were squinting challengingly in a way that made her usually warm regard look almost identical to Toga’s dangerous gaze. </p><p>“Yeah, well you’re not wanted here. So take your crazy ass back outside.” Touya growled. </p><p>But Toga merely pouted childishly. “You don’t mean that!” She whined.</p><p>Okay. This was just getting embarrassing now. Pushing to his feet, he managed to slip her from his lap. But her greedy hands held on to his neck, and remained dangling from him, the tips of her toes just about touching the floor. </p><p>“Get off me, Toga.” He sneered. But his building anger only seemed to tantalise her more. She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them with a metallic-smelling layer of saliva. </p><p>“Make me,” she hissed. </p><p>And Touya couldn’t think of what to do next. His eyes darted towards Sam who shrugged. Callie swallowed hard at his side. </p><p>“Miss.” Came a sharp voice from behind him. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Kuro had appeared from behind the bar and now stood with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Toga’s acid-coloured irises locked onto him. “I don’t think so!” She spat, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>Touya took his chance and slipped out of her grasp. </p><p>“I’ll only ask one more time.” Kuro warned. </p><p>And then all hell broke lose. </p><p>The flash of a silver blade, a shrill cry, the scrape of furniture and the smashing of glass. If it wasn’t for Sam and Kuro’s quick reflexes, blood would surely have been spilled. In the split second that Toga had reached for her switchblade and swiped it through the air, Sam had pulled Touya away while Kuro had flung his arms around Toga to restrain her. Rabid squeals caused every head in the bar to turn towards the kicking of legs and the scuffling of bodies. As Kuro and Grillby managed to disarm and remove Toga from the premises, everyone eventually managed to settle back down as hushed whispers floated throughout the room. </p><p>Touya exhaled through loose lips, “She’s a real peach, that one.” </p><p>Sam grunted a fatigued laugh. ”No kidding.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ti. Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To butter her muffin: to have sex with her.</p><p>To butter someone up: to be very kind or friendly to someone.</p><p>It’ll make sense later...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two reasons to celebrate that weekend. First of all, Sam and Touya had both fully recovered; they no longer looked like ruffians. Although, their injuries had left them both with a collection of new scars. Sam now sported a thin, white line across his lips and Touya’s skin at his arms and face remained discoloured. Callie assured them that they were both as handsome and charming as ever. </p><p>The second reason to celebrate, was that they had all finished their exams. Despite their ordeal, the roommates managed to study hard, their time spent indoors recovering giving them no excuse but to do so. </p><p>Rather than celebrate in the form of another big party however, Touya, Russ, Callie and Sam chose to remain at their apartment. After everything that had happened, a quiet night in with close friends seemed like the more appropriate option. </p><p>That weekend, Russ and Callie offered to cook dinner, so long as Sam baked a pie for dessert. Touya was appointed the job of providing the drinks for the occasion. Callie requested that he bring that expensive champagne she liked; the one he introduced her to on Sam’s birthday at the penthouse. </p><p>As they gathered in the kitchen, Russ pulled on his favourite apron. The garment in question was rather famous among the the baseball team. Sam had once videoed his oblivious younger brother dancing in the kitchen while wearing it. It was tradition among the U.A All Mights to play the video at every occasion, much to Russ’ dismay. However, as he tied the gimmicky garment around his waist, Callie immediately noticed something was different about it. </p><p>“Russ..?” she called questioningly, as she looked up from her diced onion. “Did it always say that?” </p><p>And as she pointed at the text on the front, she was pretty sure the answer was no. Sam’s head popped up from the couch to peek at what they were talking about and his low, easy chuckle sounded. </p><p>Russ looked down at where ‘kiss the cook’ should have been written and immediately grunted in surprise. Letters had been changed and crossed out to make the innocent phrase far more vulgar. </p><p>“What the-?” He muttered, holding out the fabric to stare at it with disbelieving eyes.</p><p>Just then, a towel-clad Touya entered the room. His hair was still wet and bubbles still clung to his forearms and shoulders. When his eyes fell upon Russ, he snorted a laugh. “Shit! I forgot I’d done that.” He laughed as he passed the squinting baseball star. He cast the apron another look as he reached into the fridge for a beer and chuckled again. </p><p>Russ’ narrowed eyes followed him all the back to his room where he disappeared to get changed. And despite the vandalism to his apron, the meal managed to get cooked up just fine.</p><p>It was an indulgent spread that combined Russ’ love for Italian food with Callie’s taste for Greek cuisine. They gathered around the dining table to eat it after Sam popped his pecan pie in the oven to bake. Part way through their meal, they raised their glasses of champagne in a toast to ‘good food, bad laughs and great friends.’ And when Sam leaned over to kiss Callie, Russ and Touya threw their scrunched-up napkins at them in jesting protest. </p><p>As far as their relationship was going, Sam and Callie seemed to compliment each other well. Their conversations were always long, a balance between intellectual talk and silly nonsense, their silences were always comfortable, their time apart was always handled maturely and their physical connection was electric. Touya couldn’t help but respect their level of compatibility and intimacy, even if he didn’t understand how anyone could commit to the idea of monogamy. </p><p>And living with such a couple wasn’t all that bad either. For the most part, they kept their relationship private. Though they could be seen sharing swift kisses here and there, or sharing space on the couch, they kept their more intimate moments exclusively to Callie’s bedroom. On occasion, those moments could be overheard, much to Russ’ quiet frustration and Touya’s chuckling amusement. </p><p>And no, it wasn’t sex. At least, it wasn’t this morning. </p><p>No. </p><p>This morning, at around 8:30am, Sam and Callie could be heard having their first lovers tiff. </p><p>And honestly, of all the things Touya would have expected them to argue about, like Sam’s forgetfulness, or Callie’s inability to sleep with the window closed, or Sam’s habit of muttering under his breath whenever he studied, or Callie’s unnecessarily large collection of cushions, the one thing that had caused them to raise their voices was how their morning coffee should be made. </p><p>Touya and Russ exchanged glances from across the breakfast bar as they heard Callie loudly declare that ‘if Sam didn’t like it, he should get up and make it himself.’ To which they heard Sam respond with a snarky, ‘well you offered, doll. Why offer to make someone coffee if you’re not gonna make it the way they like it?’</p><p>Touya couldn’t help but snigger at how exaggerated Sam’s New York accent was in that moment; it always grew thicker whenever he was annoyed. Then again, Touya noticed that Sam would also emphasise his accent whenever he was trying to charm Callie too. Perhaps this morning was a mixture of both. </p><p>Touya found himself imitating the way Sam said ‘coffee’ under his breath as he idly scrolled through his phone. Russ overheard and laughed quietly. The younger sibling’s accent wasn’t anywhere near as broad as his brother’s.</p><p>”Well, you could at least be a bit more appreciative,” they heard Callie snap back. </p><p>“I am appreciative- when you make it right.” Sam’s low voice followed. And even though neither Russ nor Touya could see his face, the tone of his voice betrayed the fact he was smiling when he said this.</p><p>Russ shook his grinning head while Touya smirked into his phone. The next thing that could be heard was the dull thud of a cushion hitting the door.</p><p>Damn. If cushions were being used as ammo, Callie sure had enough chances to land at least one hit. </p><p>The two eavesdroppers made sure to rearrange their faces into ones that housed more neutral expressions when they heard the door to Callie’s bedroom abruptly open, followed by her recognisably soft, yet today notably angry, footfalls. </p><p>Touya tried his best to stop his lips from trembling up into a smile as he watched Callie dumped a full mug of coffee and cream into the sink. Sam liked his coffee black and bitter. Callie took it thicker and sweeter. Neither one of them ever catered to the other’s taste. Touya never understood why. They managed to do far more demanding things for one another than to make their morning beverages right. </p><p>”Good morning, Callie.” Russ chimed, when she turned away from the coffee-filled basin. </p><p>Touya internally praised his boldness. </p><p>Ever the picture of grace and decorum, Callie straightened her well-postured spine and managed a smile in response. It didn’t quite reach her eyes however, as she replied with a swift, “morning, Russ.” </p><p>Before any other pleasantries could be exchanged, the sound of Sam’s heavier steps caused Callie to bristle and swiftly retreat into the bathroom with a firm tug on the door. </p><p>When Sam’s eyes met Touya’s, he gently shook his head and stalked over to the counter to make himself a drink. He made a show of unceremoniously tossing the carton of cream back into the fridge. When he turned back to face them, Russ and Touya let out the laughter they had been holding in. Though it promptly ceased the moment the bathroom door opened again and Callie’s eyes shot over to them. </p><p>Once she had returned to her bedroom, Sam heaved a sighed. </p><p>“Ahh. Young love.” Touya teased, watching as Sam poured himself a large cup of coffee. </p><p>He brought it over to the table and slid into a chair next to his brother. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Sam.” Russ declared cheerfully, slapping a hand on his brother’s slouching back. “Give it a minute, then go butter her muffin and she’ll be right as rain again.” </p><p>A silence washed over the trio as Russ’ words hung in the air. </p><p>Sam furrowed his brow and cast his bewildered eyes over to Touya. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before the latter spluttered a loud laugh, letting his head fall into his arms. </p><p>“What?” Russ queried, his face housing a look of genuine confusion. </p><p>Sam sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“Yup. That’ll do it, Russ.” Touya sniggered, shoulders still shaking with laughter.</p><p>The sight had caused Sam to begin chuckling now. He put his hefty cup of coffee down to avoid spilling any. “I think you mean <em>butter her up.</em>” Sam corrected over Touya’s incessant sniggering. </p><p>Russ frowned, “it’s the same thing, is it not?” </p><p>Touya raised his head. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, pretty much.” He shrugged, grinning broadly. </p><p>But Sam was shaking his head. “No, Russ.”</p><p>And when Sam clarified the stark difference between the two phrases, Russ raised his brows and snorted bashfully. “Oh. Well, I mean...either or, right?”</p><p>Which ever technique Sam settled for, Callie was in a far better mood later that afternoon. Although, it could have had a lot to do with what Touya brought home from his walk. </p><p>“Look what I found!” He declared proudly. </p><p>He kicked the front door closed behind him and held up a squirming, fluffy white cat. </p><p>Callie gasped happily at the sight and rushed over to pet it. </p><p>Sam raised his eyes from his notes and frowned curiously. “Oh hello Mr. Kitten. Where did Touya steal you from?” </p><p>The man in question handed the writhing creature over to Callie. It immediately calmed down in her arms as she began to scratch it behind its ears. Touya noted how she used a similar gesture to stop Sam fretting whenever his work got him stressed. The woman clearly had a soothing touch. </p><p>“I didn’t steal it, I’ll have you know," Touya retorted, “I found it in the trash.” </p><p>And Sam shook his head at the clarification. </p><p>“Well, he doesn’t have a collar. And the poor thing is so skinny!” Callie continued. Her voice then raised a few octaves as she addressed the purring feline in her arms. “Aren’t you? You cute, little muffin, you!”  </p><p>She then promptly took it upon herself to feed the hungry cat in the kitchen, opening their last can of tuna and pouring it a bowl of clean water. Sam knew then and there that the cat wouldn’t be leaving the household anytime soon. He frowned as he wondered whether pets were even allowed in the apartment. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the inquisitive kitty to get settled in. After eating a full can of fish and last nights leftovers, it nestled down on the sofa next to Sam and fell asleep on his assignment. The science major didn’t have to heart to move it. It looked like that was the end of his studying for today. </p><p>Later that evening, as they gathered around the table again, Russ asked the rest of the group; “So, have you given it a name yet?” He watched as the little cat wandered around the table top, an unsure frown playing on his face. The feline began to claw playfully at the teabag in Callie’s mug. </p><p>“Yeah.” They declared simultaneously, and promptly followed suit with three, separate names. </p><p>“Mr Kitten.” Drawled Sam. </p><p>“Muffin.” Chimed Callie.  </p><p>”Teabag.” Declared Touya. </p><p>Russ blinked at the strange collection of titles. </p><p>“We’ll call him George.” Russ settled. </p><p>And the vet found the name Mr Kitten Muffin Teabag George highly amusing as she entered the pet’s details into its microchip data the next morning. It looked like the trashcan cat was here to stay. </p><p>Much to Touya’s disappointment, however, even after a week, the animal still squirmed every time he attempted to pick him up. </p><p>“Dude, just face it. He doesn’t like you.” Sam chuckled as the cat hissed and wriggled out of Touya’s grasp. </p><p>”But I saved him,” he pouted, as the cat leapt from his lap. It landed on the kitchen floor and immediately began to weave in and out of Sam’s bare legs. </p><p>It was currently 3am on a Saturday morning. The two science majors were sat in the kitchen with mugs of hot tea in front of them. Both of them were wearing nothing but their boxers. It was particularly hot and stuffy that night. </p><p>Touya had texted Sam earlier that he was in the kitchen and Sam had come to join him after Callie had drifted off to sleep. </p><p>At least, that’s what he’d thought when he told Touya as they chatted randomly over their hot beverages. So, when the kitchen door opened and in walked a drowsy looking Callie, head covered in rollers and body wrapped in satin, they both cast her a bewildered expression. </p><p>“Heya, Callie.” Sam blinked. “Didn’t wake you did we?” </p><p>Small, tired eyes regarded them as pouty lips turned a frown. “What are you two doing up at this time?” She rubbed a knuckle at her eye as she slid into a seat at the table and pulled Sam’s mug of tea towards her. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep.” Touya shrugged, slipping a hand into his waistband. </p><p>”Wasn’t tired,” yawned Sam. </p><p>Callie cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend who smiled idly back at her. “You?” </p><p>“Hungry.” She grumbled, and reached into the cookie jar to rummage around for her favourite flavour. The guys had soon learned not to eat the cranberry and white chocolate ones; Callie could be quite a firecracker when her preferred cookie ran out. </p><p>It seemed the early hours of the morning and the sugary snacks had made them giddy. After Sam cracked a random joke that they probably wouldn’t have laughed at at a sensible hour of the day, the sound of a door bursting open snagged their attention. They turned their heads in unison as a bed-headed Russ stomped into the kitchen. </p><p>“Will you keep it down! I have to be up for practice in 3 hours!” He barked. Mr Kitten dove under the table in surprise.</p><p>Stifled laughter followed. It was kind of difficult to take the grumpy baseball player’s anger seriously when he was stood in the doorframe wearing nothing but tight, white briefs. “This is the 3rd night in a row! I’m livid!” </p><p>His ranting continued as he stomped back to his room. Callie had grown accustomed to seeing the guys pretty much naked by now, so the sight of Russ’ peachy bum retreating down the hallway no longer made her blush. </p><p>Each of the guys she lived with had a very distinct body type. Sam’s, she was obviously the most familiar with. Other than his scarred chest, her boyfriend’s physique boasted broad shoulders and strong arms. Though he was a couple of inches shorter than Callie, he could easily lift her lithe body as if she weighed nothing. Touya, on the other hand was long, lean and lanky. He had a habit of not locking the door when he used the bathroom and Callie had walked in on him more than once in the short space of time he’d been living with them. Whereas Sam had charming dimples in his cheeks, Touya had them at his lower back; ‘Apollos holes’ they were apparently called. At least that’s what Touya had told her with a wink when he caught her looking. Finally, Russ was tall, muscular and impeccably groomed. He had a tiny waist that made his upper body look even more impressive. And although Sam’s stomach was flat and Touya’s lightly toned, Russ had a six pack that Callie thought only existed in magazines.</p><p>Her girlfriends always grumbled about how lucky Callie was to live with three guys, all attractive in their own way. From Touya’s alternative ruggedness, to the classically handsome Russ, Callie still found herself only having eyes for Sam. With his messy hair, tired eyes, and boyish grin. After trial and error, she soon discovered she found him more attractive when he kept his glasses on...But the fact he didn’t always need them kept things interesting in the bedroom. One time, she’d been the one to wear them...</p><p>And as her mind began to cloud with raunchy thoughts as she lead Sam back to her room, she couldn’t help but let out a giggle when she heard Touya repeat the last thing Russ had said to them before they made the decision to finally go back to bed. </p><p>“I’m livid!” He whispered mockingly, in a highly accurate impression of the younger Gaster sibling. </p><p>“I heard that!” Snapped Russ, as the door to Touya’s room closed to the sound of quiet laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. V. In Too Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s gonna be totes lit, fam!” Called Camie as she held up one of her bikinis against Callie’s chest. Her face then scrunched into a frown and she tossed the skimpy garment onto the ever-growing pile behind her.</p><p>After having invited Callie and the guys to the notorious, end of exam pool party hosted at one of the rich kid’s mansions, Camie had insisted Callie don a bikini and not her one piece.</p><p>”Yeah, it’s hella cute, don’t get me wrong!” She mused, as she eyed the garment in question, “But I totes think you’d look hella smokin’ in a two piece!” And before Callie could form any kind of protest, the busty, fawn haired girl had babbled away about plans to meet up the next day at her place. </p><p>“I have, like, hundreds of bikinis! I’m sure we’ll find one that looks killer on you!” </p><p>And Callie was too bashful to point out that Camie’s breasts were far larger than hers. </p><p>However, after going through what must have been two dozen options, Camie did in-fact manage to find an ensemble that both complimented Callie’s olive skin tone and fit snugly against her lithe body. </p><p>As she sheepishly stepped out from Camie’s bathroom, her host had clapped her hands together and gasped happily. </p><p>“Oh, Callie! Bae!” She sang, hopping to her feet and walking over to inspect her. “Yas! This is totes the one!” </p><p>‘The one’ in question was a dangerously white number that showed an uncomfortable amount of butt cheek and cleavage, even for her modest chest size. As Callie turned to face the full length mirror in Camie’s room, she almost blushed at her own reflection. Strangely enough, Callie owned sexier underwear than the two-piece she currently had on, yet there was something about the fact it was swimwear that made the whole thing more provocative. </p><p>“I dunno...” she frowned, turning to glimpse the little fabric at her butt. “I don’t know if-“</p><p>But Camie’s reflection appeared next to her and waved a dismissive hand. </p><p>“Honestly, fam. You look awesome! Work it!” And she shook her hips as her reflection cast Callie’s a playful kiss. Her bubbly personality was contagious and Callie felt her confidence grow as Camie began to list compliment after compliment. </p><p>“And look at your legs, bae! Yas! Fire!” </p><p>Honestly, Camie was the friend every girl needed in their life. </p><p>Apparently, the pool party was quite the social event. This time, it wouldn’t simply be between the usually group of people Callie had come to call her friends. In fact, from how Camie, Mina and Kaminari had described it as they all sat in the bar one day, almost a third of the University would be attending, as well as any friends of friends from in and around the city. Sam had looked dubious; although he liked to party, he had avoided the famous pool party every year, even despite Touya’s insisting. </p><p>“You mean you’ve never gone to it before?” Kirishima guffawed from across the table.  </p><p>Touya answered in Sam’s place. “Nah. He’s flaked out on me every year.”</p><p>Sam sipped his rum and coke as bewildered eyes turned towards him. The freshmen had been particularly excited upon hearing about the event and they had turned to juniors and seniors like Sam, Russ and Touya to prepare them for what to expect. Being a transfer student from a different city, Callie was also curious to hear all about it. </p><p>“That’s crazy!” Camie exclaimed, leaning towards Sam, so much so that her breast sat upon the table top in a way that made Jirou turn her head to blush. “You’re not embarrassed about your scar, are you?” She pouted. </p><p>Sam scoffed a laugh as he shook his head. “No. My scar’s no big deal. But being around hundreds of drunken strangers is.” </p><p>Touya groaned at his friend’s statement and rolled his eyes towards Callie.</p><p>“You’re going, aren’t you Callie?”  </p><p>And for some reason, she suddenly felt put on the spot.</p><p>”Well, I did promise the girls I would...” she muttered, feeling bad that she hadn’t yet mentioned this detail to Sam. </p><p>“Hell yeah, she did!” Mina sang, pulling Callie into a one armed hug. “And if you saw the bikini she’ll be wearing, you’ll wanna come too!”</p><p>Touya grunted a laugh at Mina’s poor choice of words. The pink haired girl only grimaced at him. “You know what I mean!” She snapped. </p><p>Sam cocked an eyebrow as he turned his light eyes on Callie. “Oh?” He cooed, lips twitching a smirk. Callie nodded her head and shrugged as she smiled.</p><p>“See, Samuel?” Touya grinned with a nudge of his elbow in Sam’s ribs. “Callie’s up for it!”</p><p>”Yeah, c’mon Sam!” Ochako cheered, “it’s your last year at UA. You just have to come!” </p><p>And as a chorus of persuasive arguments rang out across the table, Sam could only sigh into his glass. “Fine. Fine. I’ll go.” </p><p>“Attaboy.” </p><p>It turned out the mansion belonged to a student named Momo Yaoyorozu. Though she was only a freshmen herself, her family often hosted parties and events for the university so as to maintain a positive influence on the establishment. Although rules were implemented against the consumption of alcohol and narcotics, the masses of students often found ways to sneak booze and other substances in. Despite this sort of behaviour, the party hadn’t yet caused any drama that couldn’t be handled with money and good lawyers. Touya informed them of one time, when the police showed up to investigate whether or not there was any underage drinking going on, the family had merely sent them away from their property in a shady exchange of words and possibly wads of cash. </p><p>“But I heard the family was a bougi, well-to-do family?” Jirou had mused, “and that Momo girl is pretty straight-laced herself! Top of her class and everything!” </p><p>Touya had shrugged. “Who cares, really?” He scoffed. “You won’t be thinking about those sorts of details once you step foot inside the place.” </p><p>And by goodness, he was right! As the group arrived at the huge, wrought iron gates and gave their names to the intercom for verification, Callie and the freshmen could only gape in awe at the grandeur of their surroundings. </p><p>As the approached the mansion, their eyes drank in the illuminated, sloping grounds either side of them. There were intricately sculpted hedges and beautiful, full rose bushes that emitted a dreamy fragrance into the air. Somewhere in the distance, a peacock cawed. </p><p>The heavy bass-line of electronic music clashed somewhat with the landscape, however, as a member of staff escorted them towards the west side of mansion where another round of gasps and excited squeals sounded. </p><p>The pool wasn’t just a rectangular, tiled hole in the ground but a winding, curving, multi-layered oasis befit with real greenery and atmospheric lighting. </p><p>There was also a stylish bar, a relaxed lounge area, a glowing DJ booth and a large jacuzzi. Bodies already moved between the areas, some dressed in swimwear, others in party attire. There must have been almost 200 people there already. </p><p>“Huh...” Russ grunted, as his eyes scanned their surroundings, “there’s less people than last year. Perhaps they’ve scaled down the event.”</p><p>Camie hummed in agreement, “Yeah, they never used to take your name down before.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re only taking students this year.” Mina suggested, her wide eyes glittering with excitement. Her shoulders were already moving to the rhythm of the music. </p><p>“What does it matter?” Touya piped up, snaking his long arms around Sam and Russ. “Let’s go get a drink!” </p><p>Low and behold, who greeted them as they approached the bar? </p><p>“Kuro, my man!” Touya greeted, slapping his hand on the mahogany. </p><p>Kuro actually smiled when he saw them. “The usual?” He asked them. And set about making their favourite drinks as they took their seats in the outdoor lounge are. Kuro had reserved them places. </p><p>Their first drinks went down a treat then it was time to then get changed. Mina asked a lingering member of waiting staff where the changing rooms where. The uniform clad, young man pointed the girls towards an elegant conservatory, and the boys towards what looked like a converted greenhouse. </p><p>As Callie changed into the bikini Camie leant her, she couldn’t help but question her decision to go along with the chosen ensemble. And she didn’t even have a sarong to wrap around herself as she walked back towards the pool area feeling rather exposed. She hoped that her long hair would distract from her cleavage, though she very much doubted it. She also made a mental note not to drink any dark drinks. To spill anything against the bright, white fabric would certainly ruin the aesthetic. Clear liquids for the rest of the night it was. </p><p>The other girls looked far more confident in their swimwear. Except perhaps Jirou who awkwardly wore a dark one-piece that she tugged at with every step. Camie wore a skimpy, black number that tied at the hips and squeezed together her sizeable breasts. Mina wore a fun, boldly patterned two-piece that matched her bright hair and complimented her dark skin. Ochako sported a cute, girly option that was high-waisted and decorated with frills. She wore her hair in a messy bun and looked positively adorable. Deku would most certainly be blushing all night. </p><p>Loud whistles sounded over the EDM causing the girls to turn their heads in unison. Kirishima was waving his hand above his head in a bid to get their attention. </p><p>The guys had already changed into their swimwear and were waiting for them on the couches in the outdoor lounge area. Kuro’s new round of drinks covered the tables in front of them. </p><p>“Over here!” The red-head called over the music. </p><p>Callie didn’t fail to notice the slow development of a smirk on Sam’s face as she grew closer. When she and the other girls reached the table, he winked an eye and patted his knee; there wasn’t enough chairs for all of them, especially since a few more people had turned up in their absence. Undyne and Alphys were cosied up together next to Sero while a tall, bespectacled man with a physique to rival Russ’ sat next to Deku. Apparently, his name was Iida. At least that’s what Ochako called him when she rushed to greet him. As expected, Deku flushed deeply as she took a seat next to him, her bare thigh gracing his as she lowered herself into the couch. </p><p>It seemed at least another 100 people had also showed up while they were getting changed. Luckily, not all of them were here for the pool though. Many groups of people were sat across the grass, while others milled around under the gazebos that doted the lamplit grounds. </p><p>While the other girls squeezed onto the couches where they could next to the guys, Callie perched herself between Sam’s legs, swinging her own over and draping them across Russ’ lap as he handed her a drink. Touya was sat opposite them and Callie noticed the way he smirked at the fact Mina had no other choice but to squeeze in next to him. She looked uncharacteristically stiff as she sat her purple and pink printed butt on the soft pillow of the couch. </p><p>“Looking good ladies!” Kaminari grinned, holding up his glass to initiate a cheers. Everyone leant in to clink their beverages as the DJ spun a new, summery house track. Callie felt Sam’s soft lips at her neck and was blissfully thankful he chose to come along. </p><p>As they eased into the atmosphere of their new surroundings, the group began to break off into smaller gatherings. Sam and Shinso had hi-jacked some inflatables and were bobbing idly at the deep end of the water. They looked like a pair of carefree otters as they top and tailed on their separate lie-lows, their feet keeping the other from floating away. Callie sat nearby on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water as she watched half the baseball team and the cheerleaders play with a large, inflatable beach ball. </p><p>“Not joining in, Callie?” Came Russ’ cheerful voice. And she turned her head to be greeted by a sight that almost made her throw herself into the water in shock. The baseball star was stood cross-armed beside her. But, due to the fact she was sat down, she was at the perfect eye level to his Speedo-clad crotch. </p><p>“Erm, n-no. Not right now.” She flushed, and turned her head the other way. </p><p>“Why not?” asked a second voice. And by god, there was a second bulge on the other side of her. The man named Iida smiled down at her, just as unaware of Callie’s discomfort as Russ was. Who even chose to wear Speedos at a pool party? </p><p>From across the the water, she heard Sam and Shinso’s low laughter ring out. </p><p>“She’s not one for ballgames...” Sam jested, as Shinso chuckled at the pun while Callie shook her head. </p><p>“Oh well!” Iida declared obliviously and promptly dove into the water to join the game. The waves he created caused Sam and Shinso’s lie-lows to sway violently, resulting in sloshed drinks and irritated grumblings. </p><p>“C’mon, Callie! Get in the water!” Touya called, swimming over with a smiling Camie on his back. </p><p>Callie smiled weakly. “You guys know I can’t swim.” She mumbled. </p><p>“We’ll help you.” Shinso smiled, sitting up to straddle his inflatable. </p><p>“Yeah!” Touya seconded, and promptly flipped Sam from his lie-low. </p><p>Callie and Camie snorted a laugh as the fair-haired science major disappeared underwater with a yelp. Touya pushed the inflatable towards Callie and she held onto it firmly as she let her body slip into the deep water.</p><p>When Sam resurfaced, his messy hair hung in wet strands over his eyes. He had lost his glasses and drink in the process and looked bleary eyed as he tread water to wipe his damp locks backwards. </p><p>“Fuck sake, Touya...” he coughed as his arm took the other side of the inflatable Callie had paddled towards him. </p><p>Touya was currently cackling loudly at Sam’s disheveled appearance while Camie looked torn between amused and sympathetic as she watched Sam squint into the water to try and spot his glasses. </p><p>It was Shinso who dove down to retrieve them after several, failed attempts by Sam who’s restricted eyesight meant he kept missing them. After slipping them back on, he helped hoist Callie onto the inflatable with him and settled back down comfortably to watch the increasingly heated game of water volley ball. </p><p>Bakugo was taking no prisoners as he blasted the ball towards the opposing teams’ face. Alphys had conveniently chosen to sit this game out after what happened last time. She sat crossed legged on a couch with Jirou as they both watched Kaminari take a hard hit to the face. The blond yelped and cupped his nose as his eyes began to water. Luckily, the inflatable beach ball didn’t cause any real injury, only embarrassment. </p><p>Around them, the party began to liven considerably. Lights flashed across the many bodies that splashed, sat and danced. Camie, Mina and Ochako had gathered quite the audience as they moved their bodies to the beat of a sexy, summer track. Deku was smiling from ear to ear as the girls tried to teach him some of their moves, while Bakugo cringed visibly at the scene from a seat nearby. When Camie sauntered up to him, hips swaying in rhythm as she went, Bakugo was already growling under his breath. </p><p>“Hell no...” was his answer when Camie tried to pull him to his feet.</p><p>After an admirable attempt to try and get the grumpy blond to join in, Camie pouted and resorted to asking Russ. </p><p>It turned out, as Callie watched on with a chuckling Touya and a sighing Sam, that the younger Gaster brother didn’t share his older sibling’s talent at dancing. Sure, he could move his body relatively in time with the beat, but Callie was immediately reminded of a drunk uncle at a wedding. Luckily for Russ, Camie’s twisting waist and rocking chest distracted most of the attention away from his cringeworthy moves.  And it seemed having a six pack and a defined jawline made up for his inability to dance, as soon enough, a flock of pretty girls had gathered around him. The oblivious Russ, however, was too focused on laughing with Camie to notice the queue of other girls that wanted to take her place. </p><p>“And I thought you had no game, Samuel...” sighed Touya, as he watched some of the girls give up and return back to where they came from. </p><p>Sam shot him a sideways glare, “I do. It just happens to be a very different one from yours,” he drawled back. </p><p>Touya grunted a laugh and drained his glass. Kuro has been pretty generous with their measurements tonight. Callie could tell at a glance that both guys were just as tipsy as she was. Touya’s eyes were a little glassy as he stared out at the party, while Sam’s cheeks were a little pink.  </p><p>“Jacuzzi?” Callie chirped, glancing over at the bubbling pool that was currently unoccupied. The guys nodded and after refilling their glasses on the way there, the three of them slipped into the warm water.  </p><p>No sooner had Callie settled against Sam’s shoulder, did a loud splash sound and a fourth body appeared opposite Touya. The young man grinned across at them, his bright eyes artfully lined with black and his golden hair effortlessly tousled. When he turned to place his drink on the edge of the jacuzzi, Callie noted two, large wings tattooed on his back. </p><p>“Ain’t this cozy?” He chirped, placing his arms behind him. </p><p>Callie saw Sam cock an eyebrow. Clearly, he didn’t know the guy. However, Touya’s face said otherwise;</p><p>“What are you doing here, Keigo?” He sneered, eyes narrowed in the blond’s direction. </p><p>“Same as you, Touya- enjoying the water.” He quipped, his feet floating to the surface obnoxiously close to Touya’s chest. </p><p>Callie watched the two fix each other’s stares; Touya frowning, glaring. Keigo grinning, winking. She couldn’t help but compare the two men. This Keigo reminded her of a sunny version of Sam’s best friend. They both shared that casual, laid back demeanour that bordered quiet confidence and cockiness.  </p><p>“I heard what happened to you- the fire? I see your face healed okay.” Keigo commented, pointing lazily towards Touya’s unimpressed frown. </p><p>Touya remained silent, eyes front and fingers tapping irritably on his glass of beer. </p><p>“So, you still a science major? Professor Gaster not kicked you out yet?” Keigo continued, unfazed by Touya’s tight lipped stare. The blond’s handsome face spun towards Sam. “Your dad not kicked him out yet?” </p><p>Sam furrowed his brow. It seemed everyone knew Sam due to his relationship to the stern-faced head of the Science School. But Sam clearly had never seen nor heard of Keigo before. Caught off guard, Sam was late to respond. But by the time he opened his mouth to do so, Keigo had already moved on to his next question. </p><p>“Speaking of dad’s...” Keigo began, his lips twitching a smile. Callie saw Touya tense. Even Sam seemed to bristle as he looked from one face to the other. </p><p>“...when was the last time you spoke to your old man?” And his feigned politeness was clear as day. </p><p>Next thing she knew, Touya was on his feet, glaring down at a smirking Keigo. Sam made to move also, most likely to try and prevent the inevitable fight. But a loud voice from behind them snagged their attention. </p><p>“What do you two think you’re doing it?” Came Russ’ loud bellow. And it wasn’t in regards to Touya and Keigo. </p><p>Rather, the baseball captain was shouting at two of his team members who were currently rolling around on the grass near the bar area. </p><p>Bakugo had Deku by the shoulders, pinning him down as he growled angrily at him. “Watch where you’re going, you damn nerd!” </p><p>From the frantic gasps and retorts from the surrounding people, it appeared Deku had accidentally spilled a whole glass of sticky, fizzy pop down a tipsy Bakugo’s shorts. </p><p>“Knock it off, Bakugo! It was an accident!” Ochako squealed, pulling fiercely on the back of Bakugo’s shorts while Kirishima blubbered to Russ about having tried to have stopped them. </p><p>The younger Gaster brother managed to break up the fight by lifting up the squirming Bakugo and plonking him down on one of the couches. </p><p>Kirishima rushed over and handed his blond friend a glass of water whilst Russ gave his teammate a firm talking to. </p><p>At some point during the brief drama, Keigo had slipped away leaving the jacuzzi all to Sam, Callie and a now notably calmer Touya. </p><p>After a few more drinks and a few more songs, the large group of friends collectively decided to take the party indoors. It seemed the mansion had an entire section devoted to party goers who wished to stay the night. Due to the fact they had been some of the first to retreat inside, Callie and her friends had managed to get an entire corridor all to themselves. </p><p>As she, Sam, Touya and Shinso settled down in one of the most gorgeous rooms she’d ever seen, Touya pulled out a bottle champagne from the mini fridge. As they sipped at the bubbles, laughing about Bakugo and Deku’s fight, the door to their room burst open and in stepped a very flustered and very naked Kaminari.  </p><p>“Have you seen my clothes?” He blurted. </p><p>Callie gave a little yelp as she buried her face into Sam’s shoulder. She then began to laugh as she listened to the guys’ reactions. </p><p>She heard Sam groan and felt him turn his head away. Shinso audibly sighed, “no, we haven’t, Kaminari.” </p><p>Touya scoffed in disgust. “Yo, get that noodle outta here!” </p><p>And Callie could finally turn her eyes back into the room once she heard their door close again. They all began laughing as they heard the next few doors down the corridor open. </p><p>Kaminari’s question was drowned out by Mina and Ochako’s screams. “Ew! Get out!” </p><p>The slam of a door. </p><p>“Have you seen my clothes?”</p><p>”Seriously? Again!?” </p><p>This went on for about 15 more minutes before the corridor was finally quiet enough to settle down to sleep. </p><p>Callie looked across to see Touya’s snoring form spread over 3/4 of the bed, leaving poor Shinso to curl up in one corner like a cat. Still, he seemed content as he slept soundly with barely any sheets to cover him. For a moment, Callie debated getting up and getting him Sam’s jacket, but she was far too comfy nestled in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cr. Slow Clapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild sexual content ahead. <br/>So, do you guys prefer straight lemon or this style of sexual content?<br/>I'm curious, so drop me a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Callie’s eyes creaked open, she could hear the gentle chorus of deep breathing and gentle snores from the other bodies in the room. Sam’s arms were still wrapped around her, his face pressed between her shoulder blades. His warm breath tickled her skin and as a yawn stretched her features.</p><p>”Morning,” came Shinso’s voice from somewhere in the dimly lit room.</p><p>Through a gap in the heavy, velvet curtains, Callie made out the bright, white clouds of an overcast day.</p><p>”Good morning,” she replied drowsily, propping herself upright and searching for Shinso’s body in the dull light. </p><p>As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she spotted the violet haired guy slouched in an armchair by the window. He’d somehow managed to get his hands on some croissants and fresh juice and was dusting the pastry flakes off his bare chest with one hand while his other dipped into the band of his boxer shorts. </p><p>“I got these from the kitchen...” he said with a lazy gesture towards the baked goods. Callie didn’t even bother to ask how he’d managed to find the kitchen in a house so big. She was just disappointed that he hadn’t brought any coffee. </p><p>As she shuffled into a sitting position, Sam grumbled in mild irritation and tried to pull himself back into her warmth. Laughing lightly, she unwrapped his arms from her waist and slipped out of bed. Croissants were calling. </p><p>She padded lightly over to Shinso, dressed in Sam’s T-shirt and not much else. She swiped up his oversized jacket on her way over to Shinso’s outstretched hand and slipped into it before taking the french pastry from him. The jacket at least covered her butt as she plonked it into the armchair opposite him. </p><p>“Sleep well?” She asked, wiping the corners of her mouth after taking a bite. She thought back to how much of the bed Touya’s lanky limbs took up and cast Shinso a sympathetic smile when he sighed. </p><p>“Not bad. Although I probably won’t be very productive today.” </p><p>She smiled gently and nodded when he raised the bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice and raised his eyebrows questioningly. As he poured her a glass, Sam’s loud yawn sounded from across the room. Callie turned to see him rub his eyes and ruffle his hair. </p><p>“Heya...” he mumbled. Then, as his sleepy stare landed on their breakfast, he rolled out of bed and made a beeline for the orange juice. This time, Callie made sure he poured himself a glass rather than drink directly from the bottle. </p><p>“Feeling okay?” Callie asked, as he leant against the side of her armchair and downed his entire glass in less than two gulps. </p><p>“Never better,” he heaved, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. Though his face said otherwise. Though Sam usually handled his liquor well, he had made the mistake of mixing drinks last night. He shouldn’t have followed his many, creamy piña coladas with his many fizzy rum and cokes. The champagne before bed probably wasn’t the best idea either. </p><p>Luckily, there was an en-suite bathroom that he could retreat into when his nausea crept up on him half way through a croissant. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut woke a cursing Touya. The lanky, science senior showed little sympathy for Sam when he hammered on the door in need of the toilet. </p><p>“Yo, Gaster! Hurry up, will ya?” </p><p>After digging around in her handbag, Callie managed to find some candied ginger and a couple of pain killers to ease Sam’s suffering. </p><p>Though, the sight of a still naked Kaminari did little to help his mood. The blond freshman was sprawled out on the couch in the baseball team’s bedroom. </p><p>After another quick, half-hearted search to find his missing clothes, the friend group gave up and found amusement in the fact he had to travel home in nothing but a towel. </p><p>As soon as they arrived back at Snowdin Apartments, Mr Kitten fussed at their feet, almost tripping a groggy Sam up. Even after feeding him, the cat still attempted to bite Touya when he reached out to pet him.</p><p>”Why won’t you love me?” Touya whined, quickly retracting his hand as the animal swiped at it. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes before disappearing into Callie’s room after having showered.</p><p>Despite the original plan being that Touya would live with them until his wounds healed, it didn’t look like he was moving back into his penthouse anytime soon. It seemed, that despite his own accommodation being far more luxurious, it lacked the family-unit and modest comforts that brought warmth and charm to a home. Not that anyone minded him staying. What with his fat bank account, Touya always splashed out on top quality food and groceries for them. Russ and Callie’s meals had never tasted better. And Touya no longer teased Sam about his baking, what with him always having at least two helpings every time the older Gaster brother made something. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Callie asked softly as she stepped into the bedroom. </p><p>Sam had crawled back into bed and, by the looks of the discarded towel on the back of the chair, he hadn’t even bothered getting dressed. </p><p>“I’ve been better,” he replied, managing a weak smile. That smile broadened however, as Callie’s dress pooled at her ankles and her bra slipped from her shoulders. Even though it was only just gone 3pm, neither one of them had any problem with spending the rest of the day in bed. </p><p>Slow, lazy kisses and gentle, gliding hands. </p><p>Sam gripped Callie’s thighs as she gazed down at him with lowered lids and parted lips. He whispered soft words of encouragement and praise that fueled her blissful moans as she rocked her body against his grinding hips. When she leant down to claim his lips with her own, he wasted no time in delving deeper. She felt the pull of his lips when a particularly guttural groan escaped her, making him grin smugly.</p><p>Clearly no longer feeling the effects of the night before and instead consumed by the affects of her sensual movements, Sam rolled sideways sending Callie roughly into the mattress. </p><p>Strong, fervent kisses and rough, groping hands. </p><p>Callie gripped Sam’s arms as he stared down at her with hungry eyes and biting lips. He whispered carnal promises and dirty compliments that fueled her gasping cries as she arched her body against his eager hips. When he leant down to claim her lips with his own, she wasted no time in pulling him deeper. He felt the bite of her lips when a final, guttural groan escaped him, making her sigh contently. </p><p>The room returned to silence as one body trembled beneath the weight of another. Cooing quietly. Panting deeply. </p><p>It was only when the sound of slow clapping sounded outside their door that Sam finally raised his head from Callie’s shoulder. </p><p>“Glad you’re feeling better, Samuel.” </p><p>And the lovers could only curse their roommate quietly; Sam clicking his tongue as his frowning face returned to Callie’s skin, Callie raising her hands to her mortified face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mn. Coz I'm Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys coming tonight?” Asked Jirou cheerfully as Callie and the girls sat around a table at lunch. Once again, the talented musician had organised another open-Mic night at Grillby’s. Luckily for Callie, it was during the week so she didn’t have to work. She nodded her head as she chewed on her sandwich. </p><p>“Yeah! Of course!” She replied with a warm smile before adding, “the boys are coming too.” </p><p>She made a mental note to make sure Sam didn’t run up a huge tab like his last one. He had been responsible with it so far. Touya still had quiet a lot to pay back to Kuro though. But the hard-faced bartender wasn’t putting any pressure on him; the twins really did seem to have a soft spot for the two science majors. </p><p>In fact, Touya and Sam had shown major improvements in their energy levels since recovering from the ordeal with Dimitri. Perhaps it was due to the fact that nearly all the major exams were over now, or that their final term at UA University was fast coming to an end. But the two lab partners had never looked more chipper as they joked around the apartment or organised spontaneous trips out of town for everyone. </p><p>It kind of saddened her to realise that neither of the boys may even be here next year. Then again, after late night talks with Sam, he had suggested pursuing a Masters Degree in biochemistry at U.A. </p><p>Touya, on the other hand, had made plans to travel. Perhaps that’s why the boys were so adamant to spend as much time together and with friends as possible...</p><p>”Great!” Jirou chimed, “it’ll be fun!” </p><p>It turned out that word must have gotten around about how successful the last event was, as this time around, the bar was even more full of people. </p><p>The night started with an awesome acoustic set by Jirou, much like the last one. Kaminari’s eyes were glued to her the whole time, his face the picture of serenity. It was kind of strange to see the hyper blond look so calm. Until it was time to clap, of course, which he did with buckets full of enthusiasm and zeal. </p><p>After Jirou’s performance, most of the group chose to simply sit and watch others perform. Except for Kirishima, who once again belted out a soulful rock ballad that made Bakugo cringe so hard it looked as if he were about to implode. Callie happened to find the red-head’s second performance even better than his first. Ochako and Mina jokingly suggested that he may have been practicing. It wouldn’t have surprised Callie if this were to be true. She could picture the bandana-clad, baseball player topless in his room singing into a deodorant can...</p><p>"You know Bakugo, next time you should get up there with him." Teased Sero as he took a swig from his beverage. </p><p>Shinso and Kaminari almost chocked on theirs. Callie saw Deku smile sheepishly on the other side of the table. </p><p>"Yeah! That's a good idea! We can do a duet!" Kirishima beamed, his bright toothy grin and optimism earning a few amused chuckles from the others.</p><p>Bakugo scoffed on cue, hands stuffed stubbornly into his pockets as he groused out a stern: "you wish." </p><p>After a few more rounds of drinks, and a few lapses in volunteers, Jirou found herself having to encourage the crowd over the mic. But no one was really listening.</p><p>The buzz of multiple conversations and drinks hitting tables filled the bar. No hands want up to perform. </p><p>Defeated, Jirou visibly sighed and stepped off the stage to join Callie and the group at their usual table. Callie couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. Although there were more people attending this event, it seemed most had come to watch and not to perform. </p><p>“Don’t worry, dude!” Kaminari said brightly. “Give the crowd a break and I’m sure more people will come forwards later.” He shook her amicably by the shoulder as she managed a small smile. </p><p>As the group lapsed into a series of mixed conversations, they hadn’t even noticed two people leave the table. It was only when they heard someone clear their throat over the mic that they raised their heads and turned their eyes back towards the stage. </p><p>“What the...” muttered Mina, her stare narrowing and her arms folding across her chest as Touya got the audience’s attention. Callie furrowed her brow as she watched him pick up Jirou’s guitar and strum a chord. Since when did he play an instrument?</p><p>The crowd quietened down as Touya wordlessly began to play a sequence of chords Callie faintly recognised. They locked eyes for a moment and he shot her a grin. She returned it with a bemused smile and a shake of her head. </p><p>And then he began to <a href="https://youtu.be/hP8pEcFEaAg">sing.</a> </p><p>
  <em>“I know it sounds funny but I just can’t stand the pain...” </em>
</p><p>The song was vaguely familiar to her. </p><p>
  <em>“Girl, I’m leaving you tomorrow...”</em>
</p><p>”Since when did Touya sing?!” Ochako gasped, eyes widening at his voice. </p><p>During their time living together, Callie had often heard the guys sing along to the radio in the kitchen or in the car during road trips. Sam and Russ could both hold a note, the former preferring to freestyle rap while his younger sibling playfully ad-libbed over the top. However, she had been genuinely surprised at how well Touya could sing the first time he belted out a verse while she and Russ prepared lunch. His voice was delightfully smooth, with the hint of a rasp when he pushed for the higher notes. It had drifted through the lounge from his perch on the couch, catching Callie’s ear immediately. She had stared over at him in awe while he winked an eye cockily. </p><p>
  <em>“Coz I’m easy, easy like a Sunday morning...”</em>
</p><p>Yeah, now she recognised the song. It had come on the radio a few weekends ago. It was an old song that she used to listen to as a teenager. Her mum used to sing it while her dad would listen contently. Those were some of the few, good memories she had of her family. </p><p>
  <em>“I wanna be high, so high...”</em>
</p><p>Callie felt her smile broaden as she watched Touya cast a sideways glance at his friend; Sam had just shrugged out of his jacket and joined him on stage. </p><p>
  <em>“I wanna be free to know the things I do are right...”</em>
</p><p>Sam caught her eye and winked. She hadn’t heard him perform to this song before. But she knew his ability to make lyrics up on the spot were astonishingly good. Just as he was skilled at stand-up comedy, his ability to freestyle never fell flat. It probably had a lot to do with his impeccable improvisation skills. </p><p>
  <em>“I wanna be free, just me...oh baby...”</em>
</p><p>Another strum of the guitar and a grin in Sam’s direction. </p><p>Callie saw Mina and Ochako sit forwards in their seat, smiling in apprehension. Kaminari was tapping his hands against the table as Touya began to beatbox effortlessly into the mic as Sam’s rap began. </p><p>
  <em>“Another morning light peeking through the window, it’s 11, man. Fuck gettin’ up. I got my lady by my side and this world can just chill...”</em>
</p><p>His words flowed seamlessly, his round glasses perched on the end of his nose as he tilted his head back to grin at the captivated crowd.</p><p>
  <em>“Her cheek up against my chest, every breath messin’ with my consciousness as we fade out, fade in, time’s slippin’ by but we still sleepin’ in...”</em>
</p><p>Touya continued his beatbox beside him, shoulders moving in rhythm as he cast the occasional smirk towards Sam’s lyrics. Even Callie felt herself begin to blush as she realised the inspiration for his words hadn’t been that long ago. She thought back to the day after the pool party; her dress falling to the floor, her bare body crawling into bed besides a drowsy Sam...</p><p>
  <em>”I’m so lazy from the love last night, she purrs like a kitten when she’s so damn satisfied...”</em>
</p><p>Fingers on her hips, her lips. Soft whispers in her ear. </p><p>
  <em>”Yup. When I roll to the side, fingers caress her breasts down to her thighs...”</em>
</p><p>His hungry eyes watching her moaning face. The drape of her legs around his hips. The eager pull of one body, the delicious push of another.</p><p>Her cheeks were surely red now. But she tried not to turn away. She heard Camie giggle at her side. “Woo! Yas! Sam, bae!”</p><p>Ochako’s hand was at her sheepishly smiling mouth, Mina’s elbow was in Callie’s ribs. </p><p>
  <em>“And I know this situation’s gonna lead to, makin’ a mess- a lion and his lioness.” </em>
</p><p>A jerk of his chin and a playful wink in her direction.</p><p>
  <em>“So crazy. Legs around my neck and then her world goes hazy.” </em>
</p><p>Bakugo scoffed and rolled his eyes while Kirishima put his fingers between his lips and sent out a loud wolf-whistle. Kaminari let out a whoop and shook Callie’s shoulders while she hid her brightly flushed face in her hands. The girls gasped lightly at the raunchy lyrics. </p><p>“Oh my god, Sam!” Mina laughed. </p><p>“Huh. Who knew the nerd could rap...” Bakugo grunted, a faint smile playing on his lips. </p><p>The crowd clapped as Sam swiped a hand through the air in a cocky, finishing motion. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and bit his lip to the round of applause. Touya chuckled down the mic, his beatboxing slipping back to a gentle, melodic hum. </p><p>
  <em>“Coz I’m easy, easy like a Sunday morning.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget to check out the link to listen to the song ;) It’s one of my favourite covers of the classic! </p><p>Hope you’re all enjoying the story so far! </p><p>Don't forget to drop us some feedback. It’s always appreciated :) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fe. Diplomas and Departures, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day came so fast. Too fast. Even though everyone had been preparing for it for the past few weeks, Callie couldn’t believe it was actually happening as she stood and watched the guys finish getting ready in the lounge.</p><p>Russ was trying to decide between two ties. Touya was smoking a cigarette by the window, half dressed in his dark suit; he wore the pants but his white shirt was still left open, his blazer was thrown over the back of a chair. Sam was tugging at the crotch of his slim fit slacks, grumbling all the while about how uncomfortable formal wear was.</p><p>Despite their individual troubles, Callie thought the boys looked very handsome.</p><p>Russ had insisted Sam do something with his hair. After an hour of refusing, Callie managed to get the older brother to at least let her try and tame it. The result was a simple, slicked-back style that strangely suited him. Without his glasses, beanie hat and messy hair, Sam was almost unrecognisable. Still, as soon as his broad accent rang out as he asked if anyone had seen his shoes, Callie found herself smiling at this dressed-up version of her boyfriend. Russ and Callie had helped him choose a navy suit with an off-white shirt and an icy blue tie to compliment his eyes. Even with his slouching posture and his disdain for formal attire, he wore the outfit well. </p><p>Much like Touya, whose charcoal black suit and sleek black tie made him look both elegant and effortlessly cool. His ring-covered fingers and piercing-covered features added that extra, rebellious touch that she was so used to seeing him pull off. </p><p>Russ wore his formal wear with the most poise and confidence; he was always so well presented anyway. He wore a burgundy suit and finally settled on a cappuccino coloured tie that matched his shoes. </p><p>And considering the occasion, Callie had gone all out and bought herself a royal blue dress in shimmering satin with gold shoes and earrings. After all, this was Touya and Sam’s graduation day. </p><p>They had already received their results. As expected, Sam had scored top marks in all his modules. His father was immensely proud to hear that his eldest son was going to pursue a Masters Degree in biochemistry. As was Callie, as it meant that he’d be remaining with her on campus for another year until she graduated. The father and son had even made amends a few weeks prior and were now on relatively good terms. Even Touya shook the Professor’s hand on results day. He hadn’t scored as highly as his lab partner, but had passed with a respectable grade nonetheless. </p><p>Once everyone was finally ready, they downed a shot of expensive tequila each, then made their way to the ceremony. The Science majors had to bid them a brief farewell as they headed in a different direction to get fitted into their gowns. Neither of them were particularly happy with having to wear them.</p><p>However, once Callie laid eyes on them once again as they lined up in the great hall, she couldn’t help but beam at them. Russ in particular looked pretty choked up part way through the speeches, especially when his father addressed both his sons and declared how lucky he was to have such talented boys. When Sam went to shake Professor Gaster’s hand when he handed him his diploma, the steely faced head of science pulled him into a tight hug. Russ and Callie clapped loud and fast as Sam took his place next to his fellow graduates. </p><p>Surprisingly, the Todoroki siblings had also come to the event. Shouto looked particularly neutral as Touya crossed the stage to receive his diploma, but Fuyumi looked on the verge of tears and clapped hard when his name was called. Natsuo even whistled at one point. </p><p>Photos, chit chat and other formalities over, Sam and Touya were more than thankful to get out of their hot, heavy gowns and grab a beer. Rather than take the drive to Grillby’s, they remained on campus in a busy bar, full of other graduates and their families. </p><p>“Well, Samuel...” Touya sighed, raising his glass, “we did it.”’</p><p>Sam grinned his wide, lazy grin and tipped his glass against his. “We sure did.” </p><p>“Oh! I’m so proud of you boys!” squealed Ochako, stamping her feet happily beneath the table. Barely able to contain her excitement, she jumped up and threw her arms around them. “But I’m going to miss you both so much!” And her cheerful voice broke as she sniffed loudly. </p><p>Sam patted her lightly on the back as she began to sob. “Ah, c’mon kiddo. I’m not going anywhere, remember?” </p><p>She pulled away, her lashes glistening with tears. “Oh yeah, that’s right.” </p><p>“But Touya, you’re leaving, aren’t you?” Asked Mina, frowning in his direction. </p><p>The man in question smirked. “You really want rid of me, huh Mina? I know we never saw eye to eye but-“ </p><p>“Well? Are you?” And Mina looked genuinely disappointed as she waited for a straight answer. </p><p>Her serious expression caused Touya’s smirk to falter. </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” He replied, clearing his throat. “I’ve already booked tickets.” </p><p>Though Sam and Callie were still smiling, neither expression quite reached their eyes, of which both pairs betrayed their actual sadness. </p><p>“Where you headin?” Kaminari inquired, his head propped up on his fist. Even his usually electric aura seemed to have fizzled out a little. </p><p>“Europe, then Asia, then who knows...” Touya informed, shrugging a shoulder at the latter part of his statement. </p><p>“Wow. The intrepid explorer!” Sero proclaimed. His face was the only one that showed absolutely no sadness at the news Touya would be leaving them. Rather, the equally enthusiastic adventurer looked nothing but pleased for his senior. “When are you leaving?” </p><p>Touya shrugged a shoulder. “Not sure yet. Soon, most likely.” </p><p>Callie cast Sam a sideways glance. He was smiling sadly. She felt her heart go out to him. </p><p>“Well, we gotta have a one, last party before you go!” Kaminari exclaimed eagerly, leaning across the table. </p><p>And it was planned there and then for tomorrow evening. The last party at Snowdin Apartments before Touya left the campus. </p><p>“Just don’t invite Cheyenne and Jessica...” Sam smiled weakly. </p><p>Touya's face fell into a confused frown. “Who?” And Callie rolled her eyes automatically as Russ began to chuckle. </p><p>“The two girls you snuck into my room during the first party of the year?” </p><p>Realisation finally dawned on his features after a brief pause. “Ooh! Right, yeah. I’d forgotten about those two. Ha.” </p><p>Sam could only shake his head at how easily Touya went through women. “Clearly.” </p><p>   <strong>*</strong></p><p>That night, as the four roommates gathered around the dinner table, there was a certain sadness that hung in the air. Callie would have thought graduation day would be filled with pride and happiness, yet, as their usually bright and cheerful conversations lulled uncharacteristically into frequent bouts of silence, Callie felt she had to be the one to address the elephant in the room </p><p>“We’re all going to miss you, Touya.” She spoke gently, reaching for his hand and clasping it. It had been a good 10 minutes before anyone had spoken. She could no longer stand the cold sounds of cutlery against ceramic.  </p><p>“Aw, hey now, Callie,” he grinned, “I’ll be back before you know it.” </p><p>“Unless you sleep with another mob boss’ daughter,” Russ jested, pouring Callie another glass of wine. </p><p>Sam huffed a laugh from across the table. “Don’t be using my name on your travels.” </p><p>Touya returned the grin his friend shot him. Though, sadness still lingered in Sam’s light eyes. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to use Russ’ next time...” the younger Gaster brother grunted a laugh. Touya continued: “at least he can throw a good punch.”</p><p>And everyone at the table smiled as they remembered how Russ had popped Touya's nose the day Sam got jumped by Dimitri’s henchmen. </p><p>As the conversation progressed, the mood improved considerably. Like a storm to clear away the heavy, muggy feel that sat on your skin; everything felt much lighter in the apartment once again. </p><p>To keep up the good vibes, Callie put on some music and they danced, sang and laughed as a group. The washing up was left for the next morning. </p><p>As usual, Russ was the first one to bed leaving Callie, Touya and Sam to remain in the lounge as a slow, vintage song floated out from Callie’s vinyl record player. As the guys sat and talked quietly, Callie flicked through the many photos she had taken that evening; one of them all bunched together, smiling into the camera, another of the guys with their arms around each other, some artfully candid shots of Sam and Touya with drinks in hand, one of Callie mid-spin beneath Touya’s long arm...</p><p>Yeah, she really was going to miss having him around. </p><p>As drowsiness caused her eyelids to grow heavy, she pushed of the couch and bid the two boys goodnight. She thought it best she leave the two best friends to spend some time alone for a while. Before turning to leave, she stepped over to them and kissed them both; Touya on the cheek then Sam on the lips. They wished her sweet dreams with a stroke of her face and a squeeze of her hand. </p><p>  <strong> *</strong></p><p>It seemed the quiet evening and long talks served the household well, for the next morning everyone was in a far brighter mood. Of course, part of it was also due to the fact they would be partying once again later that evening.</p><p>They spent most of the afternoon cleaning the apartment. Once everything was tidied away, they went to the shops to buys snacks and drinks. Once again, Touya bought the lot and insisted they only get the best liquor. </p><p>“Well, if this is the last party I’ll be having with you guys in a while, I don’t wanna be drinking bottom shelf booze all night.” He picked up the fanciest bottle of tequila Callie had ever seen and dropped it into his basket. It clanked loudly against all the other expensive bottles of liquor Callie couldn’t wait to taste. She had her eye on a particularly sexy looking bottle of champagne that Touya had picked out with a wink in her direction. “This one’s just for you, Callie, girl.” </p><p>She hadn’t even finished getting ready by the time her first glass was poured. With rollers still in her hair and slippers still on her feet, Touya had popped the cork and filled a flute right up to the brim. </p><p>“Here you go, Callie...” he smirked, handing the glass to her. She put her lips to it and sipped the liquid that threatened to spill onto her new dress; an emerald green number with gold detailing. As expected, the champagne tasted divine, to the point where she even let out a little moan as she swallowed it. The sound made Touya chuckle.</p><p>He shook his head as he watched Callie’s fingers press her lips. “Damn, Callie. I don’t think I’ve seen you look this thirsty since the night you watched Sam do his stand up performance.” </p><p>Callie almost choked on her next sip of the delicious champagne. “Excuse me?” She guffawed. The two brothers were elsewhere in the apartment. Sam was taking a shower while Russ was in his room picking out an outfit. </p><p>Touya continued to chuckle as he continued to tease. “Ah, don’t play coy, Callie! I remember the way you looked at him that night!” </p><p>And Callie remembered catching Touya’s eye after he had caught her glancing at Sam. It had been the first time she’d experienced butterflies while near him.</p><p>Touya flashed her the same, impish smile he had cast her that night. She returned it with a sheepish shake of her head. “Yeah, yeah. Alright...” she crossed her legs and took another sip. Goodness. It really did taste good. How would she ever be afford this once Touya left? </p><p>“Well, I suppose I have you to partly thank, hm?” Callie mused, lowering her shimmering eyelids and pursing her glossy lips. She’d gone for a makeup look to suit the golden details of her dress. </p><p>Touya quirked a curious brow. “For what?” </p><p>“Ah, don’t play coy, Touya!” She mimicked, copying his earlier statement and tone. “You’ve been acting as wingman for Sam since day one!” </p><p>He laughed a bright, genuine laugh. “Guilty as charged,” he grinned, raising his  bottle of beer. He clinked it lightly against her champagne flute and the two of them continued to laugh and joke about Sam and Callie’s courtship until the brothers finally joined them. </p><p>The day Callie moved in felt so long ago now. But at the same time, the year seemed to have gone so fast.</p><p>As everyone gathered in the apartment, Callie cast her mind back to her first ever party at Snowdin Apartments. She remembered Sam coming up to her after Mina and Ochako had tried to give him a makeover. She remembered Russ’s arm around her as he smiled out at his teammates, she remembered Bakugo chastising Kirishima for stuffing his face with chicken...</p><p>As a blissfully warm feeling begin to fill her stomach, a loud voice snapped out of her trance.  </p><p>“It’s ready!” </p><p>When she cast her eyes back into the lounge, they were immediately drawn to the dining table where a large circle of cups had been placed. </p><p>“So, who’s up for a little drinking game?” Grinned Kaminari, arms folded proudly across his chest as he nodded towards the table. </p><p>It appeared each plastic cup was filled with a different beverage, some alcoholic, others not. The aim was simple; spin the bottle in the middle, drink which even cup it lands on and do whatever task is marked on the bottom of said cup.</p><p>Considering Touya, Camie and Kaminari had been the ones to set it up, there were many apprehensive faces around the room as every set of eyes glanced the table anxiously. Goodness knows what was written on the bottle of all those cups...</p><p>Jirou hit play on a party playlist as the group gathered around the table. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll go first, hm?” Touya sniggered as everyone else stared at the bottle as if it were a venomous serpent of some sort.</p><p>After spinning the bottle with a twist of his wrist, it landed on a cup of what looked like whiskey. He threw back the amber liquid and flipped the cup upside down to read the text on the bottom. As his eyes scanned the writing, his lips tugged into a smirk as a grunt of a laugh passed them.</p><p>“7 minutes in heaven?” He read, tossing the empty cup onto the table, “What are we? 14?” </p><p>Kaminari, most likely the one who had written the text judging from the handwriting, laughed and gestured dismissively. “Just spin the bottle again and see who it lands on.” </p><p>And with a roll of his eyes, Touya returned his ringed hand to the bottle and twisted it round again. Around and around it twirled before finally slowing. When it came to a halt, the group laughed collectively as the person it landed on facepalmed. </p><p>“Ayyy...” Touya sang, winking a eye at Callie. “Go walk them long legs into the bathroom, Callie!” </p><p>Sam fixed his flirting friend with a steely stare. But the expression on his face only made Touya laugh louder.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, Sam.” Sero grinned mischievously, snaking an arm around his rigid shoulders and shaking him roughly. “It’s only for 7 minutes.” </p><p>“Yeah,” followed Touya, walking over and taking Callie’s hand to pull her to her feet. “And luckily for you both, I’ll only need 5.” </p><p>And the last thing Callie saw was Sam’s blinking face surrounded by laughing ones as the bathroom door closed with a slam. Touya pressed his back against it as Callie turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“You’re shameless, you know that?” She sighed, as she watched him begin to stomp his foot against the door. He winked an eye and let out a groan that almost made her blush. </p><p>“Touya...” she warned, pinching the bridge of her nose as he continued to make sounds she’d rather not hear come out of his mouth. </p><p>“You gotta say my name a bit louder than that, babe.” He responded, speaking unnecessarily loud and unnecessarily sexily. </p><p>This time, she did feel her cheeks heat up a little. She turned away and laughed it off as Touya’s face equally broke into a quiet laugh. And when they both recomposed themselves, Touya spoke a line so dirty Callie had to immediately cover her ears as she gasped in shock. He gave the door another stomp and it rattled on its hinges. </p><p>From outside the room, Russ had just shot a nervous look at his older brother who merely sipped his beer idly. Honestly, even though everyone knew Touya was just up to his old tricks, messing with Sam, he did a good job at sounding convincing. Then again, Touya had had enough practise during his time on earth...</p><p>Sam sighed as Touya’s dirty words and Callie’s gasp met his ears. </p><p>“Huh. They sound like they’re having a good time,” Shinso mused casually, stroking a docile Mr Kitten that had been perched on his lap for the past 20 minutes. </p><p>Russ clicked his tongue and shot a glare in his direction. “Shinso!” He hissed, still eyeing his brother carefully. Sam’s beer hit the table with a thud as another series of bangs and grunts sounded from the bathroom. </p><p>“What?” The violet haired man retorted.</p><p>"Callie's probably making the most of it. Can't say I blame her," came Bakugo's taunting voice, tilting his chin up with a snigger when Sam cast him a swift glare. </p><p>"Ooooh, tension, tension!" Kaminari jested, "hope you're taking notes," he snickered just as Touya’s voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door again. </p><p>”What’s the matter, Callie?” Touya grinned, barely able to keep himself from laughing anymore. “Samuel never talked dirty to you before?” </p><p>Sniggers and grunts of laughter from the group met Callie’s ears.</p><p>“Honestly, you sound nothing like Sam.” Callie muttered, shaking her head. </p><p>Touya shrugged a shoulder, “I can do, if you want me to.” He smirked naughtily. And he strung together yet another filthy sentence in an almost flawless imitation of Sam’s low, New York drawl. He was getting way to good at his impersonations. </p><p>Callie spluttered a bashful laugh as she hid her face in her hands. The voice was uncanny. It was actually kind of uncomfortable. </p><p>“Oh my god! Touya!” She almost choked, when he hit her with another line of Sam-sounding smut. “You’re way too good at that.” </p><p>But just as Touya began to laugh loudly along with her, the bathroom door flung open and he toppled backwards as a frowning Sam stepped aside to let him hit the carpeted floor. </p><p>“Time’s up, asshole.” He droned, staring down at Touya as his friend laughed along with the others in the room. </p><p>Callie tried to hide her smile behind her hand. But when Sam raised his eyes to her, he too was showing a hint of a grin. </p><p>“That was quite honestly the weirdest 7 minutes of my life,” he said with a small shake of his head. </p><p>“You and me both.” Callie replied, stepping forwards to take his outstretched hand and letting him lead her past a still chuckling Touya who hadn’t yet gotten himself up off the floor. She swatted at him playfully on the way past and he let out one last, impeccable impression of Sam; “Ah, c’mon beautiful, you love me really, right?” </p><p>Uncanny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Co. Diplomas and Departures, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Touya’s performance during the first challenge, the rest of the group were now apprehensive as ever at what was on the bottom of all the cups. </p><p>And unluckily for Ochako, she was next to spin the bottle. Her eyes were glued to it as it spun and spun before finally landing on a clear liquid. When she threw it back, she didn’t make the face of someone who had just had to drink down neat tequila or vodka. </p><p>“Huh. Water!” She said in surprise. </p><p>And when Kaminari and Touya cast each other a knowing look, Callie knew the challenge on the bottom must compensate for the lack of liquor in the cup. </p><p>As Ochako’s eyes scanned the text, her pink lips turned down a frown and she hummed anxiously. </p><p>“What does it say?” Mina asked, grinning curiously. </p><p>“Ohh...” Ochako groaned, “I have to chug a beer. I hate beer.”</p><p>And said beer had already been thrust under her nose by a smirking Kaminari. “Bottoms up!” </p><p>The pink cheeked girl stared hard at the beverage as if it were a challenging opponent before cracking open the top and heaving a determined breath. Callie had never seen someone look so apprehensive about drinking a beer before.</p><p>During her time living with the boys, she had seen them chug beers casually at the dinner table after a particularly long or stressful day. Sam was surprisingly the best at it, closely followed by Touya. Russ would always grumble about calories and metabolism...</p><p>”Some time today, please!” Touya called as Ochako continued to stall. </p><p>With another pouting look at the large can of beer in her hand, Ochako pushed her hair back behind her ears and placed the beverage to her lips. Tilting her head back, she began to drink.</p><p>It was a pitiful performance to say the least, one that dragged on for 5 minutes. Most of it dribbled down her chin and onto her top. Mina giggled at her side while Kirishima and Bakugo shook their heads. </p><p>“Someone get the girl a napkin...” Touya sighed, as Ochako paused to splutter. </p><p>“The bubbles went up my nose!” She moaned, drawing a hand across her mouth as she continued to cough. </p><p>In the end, the group let her give up after reaching half way. They’d be here all night otherwise. The rest of the can was donated to Kirishima, who drank it in less that two seconds.  </p><p>Eager to carry on the game, Kaminari told Shinso that it was his turn to spin the bottle. After drinking his peach schnapps, he turned the cup upside down and sighed at the fact he had to swap clothes with the next person the bottle landed on. That person turned out to be Camie. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Camie continued to look sexy even when wearing Shinso’s cargo pants and t-shirt. She had tied the latter item of clothing like a crop top and cuffed the pants. </p><p>Shinso, on the contrary, did little justice for Camie’s outfit. He jokingly mumbled about how he didn’t have enough chest to fill out the, now sagging, halter neck. He did however look surprisingly good in her skin-tight leggings. The 6 inch heels however, did cause him some issues as he wobbled back to join the circle. He toppled sideways part way but luckily Sam was there to catch him. </p><p>“Don’t you dare break my shoes, fam!” Camie warned, waving a finger. </p><p>The next challenge was for Russ. However, it wasn’t really a challenge. Rather, a simple question of kiss, marry, fuck. </p><p>“We want your answers for both the girls <em>and</em> boys!” Camie told him, her hands on her hips and his brows wiggling. </p><p>Russ was frowning.</p><p>Callie couldn’t help but smile at his perplexed expression. Despite being one of the most classically handsome and polite men she’d ever met, he never used it to his advantage. Rather, he was almost prudish. Touya even teased him about it on occasion. She knew this sort of question would make the younger Gaster brother rather embarrassed. </p><p>Sighing, he cast his flitting eyes around the circle of faces. </p><p>“Well...” he began. “Callie, you’re exempt.” </p><p>Callie chuckled while Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“So I guess I’d kiss, erm, Mina...”</p><p>Mina cooed happily, swatting him on the arm playfully. </p><p>“I'd marry Ochako...” </p><p>The pink cheeked girl smiled and turned her face away. Deku seemed to pretend he hadn’t heard and was staring intently at the liquid in his cup. </p><p>“And I’d erm...” He hesitated and blinked bashfully. </p><p>“Fuck?” Touya finished for him, while he and Sam smirked. </p><p>“Yeah. Erm. Camie...I guess.” </p><p>Callie nudged Touya and cast him a glare when she heard him mutter, “wouldn’t we all,” under his breath.</p><p>The girl in question leant over and kissed Russ’ blushing cheeks. “Aw! Thanks, bae!” </p><p>Clearing his throat as she pulled away, Russ turned to Jirou and added, “Jirou, you can get a hug.” And the dark haired girl laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>“And for the guys?” Mina reminded him, grinning mischievously. </p><p>Russ grimaced. “Seriously?” </p><p>“It’s only fair!” She chimed. </p><p>None of the boys looked convinced. But, after sighing heavily, Russ replied with a grumbling tone. </p><p>“Okay then...I’d kiss Kirishima, marry Sero...”</p><p>The two guys in question snorted a laugh. </p><p>“And urgh...” He scrunched up his nose as he considered his options. </p><p>“You’d fuck me, Russ. Let’s face it.” Touya smirked. </p><p>And the younger Gaster brother simply shrugged a shoulder and nodded half-heartedly. “Yeah sure. Why not.” </p><p>Callie laughed quietly as Sam made a sound of disgust next to her. “What is even going on anymore?” He grumbled. “I’m far too sober for this.” </p><p>Luckily, the next few rounds went by quickly.</p><p>Deku was up next and after his challenge was to kiss the person to his left, he had blushed so hard he was almost the same colour as the liquid he had just consumed.</p><p>Ochako looked equally bashful as everyone wolf-whistled and cheered around them. The kiss itself had been pretty underwhelming in terms of build-up and theatrics. But Callie found the swift press of the lips cute nonetheless. They didn’t look at each other for ages afterwards. </p><p>“If you need someone to show you how it’s done, just come find me later...” Touya teased, leaning towards Ochako. </p><p>She pouted sheepishly as Mina threw her arms around her in a protective embrace. “Get away from her, you pest!” </p><p>“Ahh! Mina! Don’t be jealous!” He grinned, winking an eye. </p><p>She responded with a twitch of her own and a theatrical retch. </p><p>Touya blinked, “bit much...” He grumbled, as she continued to make gagging sounds. </p><p> </p><p>The game continued until every cup was empty. Mina had to eat a whole chilli and didn’t even shed a tear, Kaminari had to let the girls shave his legs and spent the rest of the party parading them around proudly, Sero had to do 50 push-ups but only managed 39, Camie had to spend the rest of the game sat on Russ’ knee (which he found particularity awkward after what he had said during his turn), Callie had to remove her top and was thankful she wore her best bralette that evening, Sam had to confess his feelings to his crush and made the girls sigh happily and the guys whoop loudly when he turned to Callie and reeled off an unconventional declaration of love in the form of a freestyle rap;</p><p>
  <em>Tall glass of water with a hint of matcha,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re lookin’ for a hubby then girl, I gotcha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ain’t nobody gonna love ya more than this boy from N.Y.C</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With my top grades in science, I’ll give you that perfect chemistry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on down to Snowdin, apartment number 6,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’ll free up my timetable so we can have a little kiss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pretty history major, why you keep looking at the past, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coz the future looks better when I make you Mrs Gaster.</em>
</p><p>Callie shook her laughing head at the broad grin he threw her. And when he cockily jerked his head in an invitation to kiss him, she did so happily to the sound of wolf-whistles and giggles.</p><p>The last person to spin the bottle was Bakugo. He drank down the orange liquid that turned out to be juice and begrudgingly checked the bottom of the glass. When his eyes raised to the person opposite him, he sneered. </p><p>“Well? What’s it say?” And Camie snatched the glass from him to check the text beneath it. </p><p>She, along with the rest of the circle, laughed at the revelation that he had to enter a compliment battle with the the person opposite him, which turned out to be a wide-eyed Deku. </p><p>“What? Too difficult for ya?” Kaminari taunted, when Bakugo looked on the verge of refusing. But the challenging tone in Kaminari’s voice made him unable to back down. </p><p>“Fine.” He snarled. “Deku isn’t as stupid as he looks.” </p><p>Deku frowned at the backhanded compliment. Kirishima’s bemused shrug informed him that it qualified. </p><p>“Well...” Deku uttered, “Kacchan has cool hair.” </p><p>The blond grimaced. “Your hair could be worse.” </p><p>“You’re super strong.”</p><p>”You’re somewhat tolerable.” </p><p>“Your eyes are kinda nice.” </p><p>Another grimace. Sam spluttered a laugh. Bakugo shot him a glare. </p><p>“You’re not the worst player on the baseball team.” </p><p>Kirishima frowned. “Wait, then who do you think is?”</p><p>”That’s not the game, dumb hair.”</p><p>This uncomfortable exchange went on for another 5 awkward minutes before Deku was lulled into a fearful silence by the same eyes he had previously complimented. </p><p>Callie found it amusing the two young men found it so difficult to praise each other. Sam, Russ and Touya almost always complimented each other. Most of the time it was to tease and on occasion it was probably sarcastic, but sometimes it was hard to tell. </p><p>As the drinking game came to an end, the party members broke off into smaller groups. Mina and Camie were dancing around the coffee table while Jirou and Kaminari laughingly watched them from their perch on the back of the couch. Callie wondered if she was the only one who noticed they were holding hands. At least, she did until she and Shinso locked eyes and he smirked knowingly at her with a nod in his blond friend’s direction. </p><p>“<em>Bout time...”</em> she mouthed to him across the room. He nodded quietly in response, a sleeping Mr Kitten curled up on his lap. He was no longer wearing Camie’s clothes, as the two of them had changed back into their original outfits after Shinso almost broke his ankle on the tiled floor in the kitchen. </p><p>It seemed Kaminari and Jirou weren’t the only couple who had finally made some headway. After having to kiss each other during the drinking game, Ochako and Deku were now seemingly joined at the hip. Kirishima and Sero were both smirking and nodding over their drinks as they watched the blossoming couple sidle up together by the same bookshelf Touya had kissed a girl against during the first party of the year. And when it looked like Deku and Ochako were about to repeat the scene, Bakugo’s loud voice completely ruined the moment. “Get a damn room, nerds!” </p><p>“Preferably not mine, please!” Added Sam. And Touya chuckled at his side. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the right time to do it. </p><p>As Russ, Sam and Touya stood in the kitchen drinking beers and laughing loudly, Callie quietly fussed behind them. When she spun back to face them, she was holding the cake she had baked earlier that day while Touya was out buying cigarettes. The candles danced merrily in front of her smiling face as she approached her three roommates. </p><p>“Surprise!” She called, causing Touya and the brothers to turn and face her. </p><p>“For me?” The dark haired man asked, his smile lopsided and the little flames reflecting prettily in his light eyes. </p><p>“Sure is!” She replied, placing it on the counter top. </p><p>“It ain’t my birthday!” He declared, placing a hand to his chest theatrically. </p><p>Callie clicked her tongue through a smile. “Touya...” </p><p>He responded with a low chuckle and the drape of an affectionate arm. “You shouldn’t have.” He uttered warmly, pulling her against him and planting a kiss at her temple.</p><p>In that instant, Callie felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She fought them back as she told him what the flavour was, using the information as a distraction for the bittersweet emotions building in the pit of her stomach. “It’s champagne and strawberries!” </p><p>Touya blew out the candles then laughed. “Now you got me feeling like you baked this cake for yourself.” </p><p>As she sliced it up into portions and handed it to each of the guys, Sam was the only one who hadn’t said a word. He ate quietly, his eyes barely coming up from the plate. </p><p>“Right, Sam?” Russ asked, after having told Callie how tasty the cake was. </p><p>“Hm?” The older sibling responded, finally raising his head. </p><p>Callie eyed him carefully. It was strange seeing him so subdued. The brightness in his eyes seemed to have been lost partway through the evening. She knew what was going through his mind without the intrusion of having to ask him; he was going to miss his best friend...</p><p>“Aw, Samuel!” Touya barked, “you gonna cry, babe?” And he curled an arm around his neck in, what only could be described as, a ‘loving’ headlock. </p><p>Sam gagged slightly, his glasses knocking askew and his hands unable to aid him in his escape as he continued to hold onto his portion of cake. </p><p>“Don’t look so blue, Gaster!” Touya called, still squeezing his friend’s neck with little mercy. Funnily enough, the gesture was making Sam look more blue by the second. </p><p>“You gonna miss me, huh? Gonna miss your best buddy, Touya?” </p><p>Callie and Russ watched them both with affectionate smiles; Sam’s struggling, 5f6 body in the grips of Touya’s lanky, 6f4 frame. </p><p>“Groffmeasshole,” choked Sam, his unfinished piece of cake threateningly to slip of the edge of his plate. </p><p>“What was that?” Touya asked, his voice patronisingly high, “you love me?” </p><p>“Leggoyoulankybast-“ </p><p>“Aw! I love you too!” </p><p>And Sam gasped as Touya relinquished his hold on him. He rubbed his neck with one hand as the other set his plate down onto the work surface. At least now he was smiling. </p><p>“Oh, boys...” Callie cooed, and she stepped forwards to wrap her arms around them both before they could see the tears in her eyes fall. Warmth met her back as Russ joined the hug too. </p><p>She smelt the familiar scent of peppermint, cigarette smoke and expensive cologne; Sam’s gum, Touya’s jacket and Russ’ skin. How she’d miss this peculiar cocktail of smells.</p><p>Who’d have thought she’d miss the smell of cigarettes- she hated the damn things. But as she turned her head from Sam’s soft face to Touya’s hard chest, she found herself wishing it would stick around a little longer. </p><p>Once the housemates finally broke from their group hug, Callie’s cheeks were wet with tears. Russ put an arm around her slumped shoulders while she wiped her eyes with the napkin Touya handed her. </p><p>“Don’t cry, Callie.” He smiled, tapping the underside of her chin. “You gotta stay chipper and look after Sam for me.” </p><p>And he punched the guy in question’s arm.</p><p>”Then again...” Touya mused, “he’ll probably fare better without me around getting him into trouble.” </p><p>Sam smiled sadly. “Yeah...maybe.”</p><p>And Callie knew just how much he was hurting as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night passed by relatively tamely in comparison to their last few parties. After a few group pics and more group hugs, the only people left by 2am were the four roommates. </p><p>“Well...” Touya declared quietly, “I guess we should call it a night, huh?” </p><p>“I suppose so.” Callie yawned, standing up from the sofa. “Let’s get some sleep. And I’ll make pancakes in the morning for us all.” </p><p>Sam took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Russ was stretching out his limbs next to them. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Touya smiled. </p><p>He bent his knees as Callie approached him so that she could kiss his cheek without having to tip-toe. And as Sam passed, Touya yanked him by the arm and planted a sloppy kiss on his face. The shorter friend responded with a quiet curse and a wipe of his cheek. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, you two!” Touya chuckled, before turning to Russ and shaking his hand before embracing him. “And you too, big guy!” </p><p>And after all bidding him goodnight in return, everyone retired to their rooms and a strange quiet washed over the apartment. </p><p>*</p><p>When Callie awoke the next day, the smell of rain greeted her through her open window; the perfect morning for staying in and making pancakes. Sam was still snoozing quietly beside her, his hair sticking out at odd ends and his cheek squished up against his draping arm. Kissing him lightly on the nose, she slipped soundlessly out of bed and crept into the kitchen. As she passed their rooms, it appeared both Russ and Touya were also still asleep. She made sure not to make too much noise as she prepped the pancakes and set the breakfast bar up with fresh juice and coffee. Once everything was ready to go, she called to the boys as she placed the steaming stack of pancakes on the work surface. </p><p>Russ was the first to enter, dressed in his stripped pyjama bottoms and looking rather fresh. Sam followed shortly after, yawning loudly and wearing nothing but his boxers and his slippers. </p><p>“Can someone go and wake, Touya please?” Callie asked as she poured Sam his coffee; black, bitter, the way he liked it. </p><p>Russ nodded and headed back to the hallway, Mr Kitten fussing at his feet as he went. </p><p>She heard him call out Touya’s name, heard him knock twice on the door. And when she heard him open it and sigh heavily, she felt her stomach drop. </p><p>The three housemates peered into Sam’s old bedroom, the room that they had given to Touya after offering to let him stay while his wounds healed. The bed had been stripped and the sheets folded neatly aside, the lava lamp had been left on and was glowing quietly in the corner. Beneath it was an envelope. Russ was the one to cross the room and retrieve it. As he opened it, he perched on the end of the bed while Sam and Callie came to join him. Inside was a letter and two sets of keys. Russ cleared his throat and read aloud; </p><p>
  <em>For Sam, Russ and Callie, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody likes goodbyes, right? So I thought I’d spare us all the heartache. Doing it this way just seemed like the better option. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll try and keep this letter short and sweet. Don’t want your breakfast to get cold or whatever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you all to know how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam. Honestly, without you, I’d have split a long time ago. Your lame-ass jokes and stupid grin always kept me coming into class. Well, almost always. Thanks for all your hard work, patience and friendship. Without it, I never would have achieved this diploma (that I’ll most likely never use). But hey, it’s literally the only thing I’ve ever accomplished, so yeah. Thanks. I love you, and can’t wait to crack another cold one with you at Grillby’s as soon as I get back. Oh, and keep on top of that bar tab of yours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Russ. I don’t know how you manage to do it, but you’re literally everything I wanted to be growing up. You’re a true gent and despite all my teasing, I respect you for that. Never change. Keep up all your hard work, you’re gonna go far. And when you do, the beers are on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And last but not least, Callie. A true lady. Who’d have thought they still existed? Then again, it’s not as if they’d come near me, so there’s that. Anyway, I hope you always find something to keep smiling about. Your smile has gotten me through a lot these past few months. Make sure you take care of Samuel for me. I know you will. Kindness and care-giving is just in your nature. It’s baffling, really. When we see each other again, we can drink champagne and eat cake; Hell, maybe we can even paint each other’s nails. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, my three amigos, this is farewell for now. Stay happy and healthy and I’ll be seeing you all again before you know it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S I’ve left you my set of keys to the apartment as well as the keys to the penthouse. Feel free to use it when ever you want. Just keep Kaminari away from my pole...</em>
</p><p>After setting the letter down in his lap, Russ gave a small sigh. As tears rolled down her face, Callie titled her head to rest it against his slumped shoulders. Sam was staring blankly at the door, his eyes unfocused and glassy. </p><p>“Well...” he eventually muttered, “breakfast is getting cold.” </p><p>*</p><p>Smoke cut through the crisp, morning air as it drifted freely from the lips of its former captor. The cigarette it bore from balanced delicately between long fingers; the owner of which stared idly out at the world as he waited at the platform.</p><p>It was the day after the end of term and, like always, he hadn't prepared a single thing. The only thing he’d planned in advance was a ticket out of town, of which bore the name; </p><p>
  <em>Touya Todoroki.</em>
</p><p>Unlike his best friends, Touya lacked reason for sticking around. Russ had his blossoming baseball career, and Sam and Callie had each other. He already looked forward to seeing his favourite roommates again. His lips pulled another drag on his cigarette as the corners turned up in an affectionate smile. Man, he was gonna miss those guys. </p><p>Through the smoke he blew into the space before his eyes, he saw his train approaching. He flicked away the unfinished cigarette and hitched his bag onto his shoulder.</p><p>Adventure awaits...</p><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere, pancakes were being eaten as laughter rang out over the sound of a vinyl record player. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kimi:</p><p>Gee, I can’t believe this story is over. I love these guys so much! Anyway, thank you to all who stuck around from beginning to end! Your support is truly appreciated! As usual, I encourage any sort of feedback; We love to hear what you liked and didn’t like and are always open to ideas for future stories. </p><p>There will be an Epilogue eventually! So please keep an eye out for that! And there will also be a few one-shots in the future that will be uploaded onto a separate publication on Quotev. </p><p>If any of you wish to read more Russ/Callie/Sam content, check out my other publications on my Quotev profile, BrownieBearie and my Instagram kimberly.s.l for artwork of them! </p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you all again in the future! </p><p>Peace! </p><p>Ryo: </p><p>Ossu! Thank you to everyone who read our story! And an even bigger thank you to those who commented and kept giving us feedback, it means a lot ^^ </p><p>It's been real fun coming up with plot and scenerios for this story, especially with such a lovable set of characters; both official cast and OCs. And to think it all started one night at 2am while me and Kim were up eating cake xD </p><p>Anywho, as my sis said there will be an epilogue and possibly some other oneshots aswell, so there's always that to look forward to x) </p><p>And on that note, we'll see ya next time :)</p><p>Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ni. Epilogue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nervous, beautiful?” </p><p>Was it that obvious? Then again, these days Sam could read her like a book. </p><p>They’d been dating for over a year now; the science and the history major. At this stage in their relationship, Callie didn’t need to speak a single word for him to pick up on her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to conceal her feelings.</p><p>It was the day of her graduation and the butterflies in her stomach were making breakfast hard to keep down. She managed a weak smile in his direction. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m not sure why though.” </p><p>Sam’s blue gaze fixed her quietly from over his mug of coffee. “Is it about your dad?” He tried gently. Despite their resemblance to icy shards, his eyes held warmth as they searched her features. </p><p>Callie swallowed. As usual, Sam’s judgement was spot on. </p><p>“Maybe...” was her uttered response. She ran her hands through her long, matcha coloured hair. This time last year, her only concern was how she was going to style it for Sam and Touya’s graduation. Today, loose curls or up-do’s were the last thing on her mind. </p><p>It had been just over a month since her father had called her out of the blue. It had been the first time in years that Callie had heard his voice and the first time in almost a decade since she’d heard him actually sound sober. He’d sounded timid and apologetic. Apparently, he had been working on his sobriety and trying to get his life back together. Part of this process included reaching out to his estranged daughter and trying to make amends. </p><p>“You’ll be graduating soon right, Callie bear?” He’d asked her. She hadn’t heard him call her by that nickname since she was a child. “Maybe I could come along? Cheer you on?” </p><p>The suggestion had caught her off-guard and she’d verbally stalled. The hesitation was enough to make him back-peddle. </p><p>“But I’d understand if you weren’t comfortable with the idea. Maybe we could just meet up for a coffee afterwards, hey?” </p><p>In the end, Callie had agreed to letting him attend the ceremony. But immediately after putting the phone down, anxiety had struck her down and she had spent the next half an hour crying into Russ’ shirt; Sam was studying late that night, his masters degree was pretty taxing on him. It seemed those dark circles she had grown so accustom to seeing under his light eyes would never leave. </p><p>Russ had managed to soothe and reassure her that things would be fine and that he and Sam would always support her if things became too uncomfortable. She had wiped her eyes and recomposed herself. Clearly, she was just overthinking things. Right? She had never let her rocky relationship with her alcoholic father get in the way of her life before. How come, now that he was all of a sudden sober, did she find the idea of facing him so daunting? Had she really grown more comfortable with seeing him drunk? Or rather, not seeing him at all...</p><p>Russ had made dinner that night and Callie remembered comfort-eating her way through three bowls of pasta. Sam had later asked her what was bothering her and he and Callie had talked late into the night about her concerns. Like Russ, the older Gaster brother had tried to be positive. </p><p>“He’s clearly making an effort. Give him a chance and just see how it goes.” He’d stroked her face and kissed her eyes shortly after. Over the months they’d been dating, his deft, scientist’s hands had grown so familiar with her body; which places to touch to elicit which response. A gentle caress here to sooth, a secret squeeze there to excite...</p><p>His kisses had chased away any further worries that night. </p><p> </p><p>Now the big day was here, Callie wished she’d had found the time to meet up with her dad on a few occasions beforehand so as to ease into the new dynamic. But alas, she had found excuses to avoid doing so and now regretted it immensely. </p><p>“The last time I saw him, he was throwing furniture at the wall and ranting about his sister.” Callie mumbled, pushing her, now cold, breakfast around her plate. </p><p>Sam have a sympathetic smile and took her hand from across the table. </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. Everything’s gonna be fine. You’ll see.”  </p><p>But when a timid knock sounded at the door that very moment, Callie found little comfort in his words. </p><p>“Want me to get it?” Sam asked, glancing from her anxious face to the door. </p><p>The question seemed to cast a bolt of electricity through her. She jumped to her feet. </p><p>“No!” She exclaimed suddenly, hands fussing to straighten her skirt and her hair. “I’ll get it.” And she scurried off before Sam could make another sound.</p><p>Her dad didn’t even know she was dating anyone. In fact, her dad didn’t really know anything about her these days. </p><p>These thoughts plagued her all the way to the door where she paused to stare blankly at its handle. On the other side of the wood, her dad stood. She gulped a breath and reached out...</p><p>”Hey, Callie bear,” he greeted quietly. </p><p>Callie eyes peered quietly at the tall man before her. From his groomed hair, shaven face and tailored suit, Callie Barely recognised him. Where was the greasy fringe, the unkept stubble, the food stained vest?</p><p>“Hey, dad.” She replied, her mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>The man had colour in his cheeks and a brightness to his eyes. He smelt like aftershave. </p><p>Where was that familiar scent of stale cigarettes and whiskey that she so strongly associated to her teenage years? </p><p>“You look well,” she declared through an awkward smile. He really did. </p><p>“Thank you. And you look stunning. So much like your mother...” </p><p>Another awkward smile, this time shared and followed by a heavy silence.</p><p>The only thing Callie had inherited form her father was his high cheekbones and olive skin. Her matcha-coloured hair, her serpentine eyes and her shapely lips came from her late mother. </p><p>“Oh, erm. C-come in!” She managed, after finding her voice again. Her hand was almost shaking when she pulled open the door and gestured for him to enter. </p><p>“How was your trip?” She chimed brightly, hoping her attempt at small talk didn’t sound as forced as it actually was. </p><p>“Oh, it was alright. The place wasn’t too hard to find. You’re directions were spot on.” He replied, his polite voice sounding equally strained as he followed her into the lounge. </p><p>Once they reached the centre of the room, Callie cleared her throat as she shuffled her feet. Sam had just turned to face them from across the breakfast bar. </p><p>“Hello, Mr Chloros,” he greeted easily, casting him a smile and holding out a hand. </p><p>Callie watched as her dad and Sam shook hands, her own wringing nervously in front of her. </p><p>“Oh hello there-?” Mr Chloros replied questioningly. </p><p>“Sam Gaster,” he responded, flashing him another smile, forever the picture of ease. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sam.” And In the silence that followed, Callie knew that both men were handing her the floor space to carry on the introductions.</p><p>She had already decided that she wasn't going to keep her relationship with Sam a secret from her dad. After all, she was 22 years old. However, as the silence dragged on into the realm of discomfort, Callie wondered whether she’d ever be able to get out the words. She had no idea why her brain was making such a big deal of it. Perhaps it was because she never had a relationship with her parents and therefore didn’t really know how kids were supposed to talk to them. Wasn’t it a known thing for dad’s to, by nature, hate any boys who went near their daughters? Would he react aggressively? She had seen him lose his temper more than any other form of expressing emotion. It wasn’t pretty. She really didn’t want any drama. </p><p>Oh...but the silence was starting to make her ears hurt now...</p><p>Sam was watching her, hands quietly setting out 3 tea cups. Her dad was fiddling with the hem of his blazer, eyes flitting from the floor to the window. </p><p>“Sam is my roommate,” she said quickly, breaking the silence before it cascaded into sheer agony. She turned to her father who’s face looked thankful for the return of conversation. “We’ve erm-we’re ah...”</p><p>Her nervous eyes leapt from Sam’s subtle smirk to her dad’s raised brows. </p><p>“Dating.” She finished, heaving a sigh through her nose. </p><p>“Oh!” Mr Chloros exclaimed. And his smile looked genuine. “I see. Well, I’m happy for you both. Are you taking the same class?” </p><p>And as Callie continued to answer his questions while Sam made tea, she found it more and more easy to keep the conversation flowing. </p><p>Soon enough, Russ was home from the gym and both Gaster brothers kept her father entertained while she went to get ready for her graduation. </p><p>Being from a different school, Russ’ graduation had been a separate ceremony. It had taken place a week ago and they had celebrated by going to dinner with Professor Gaster. It had been an overall pleasant experience, although the brothers’ dad had made dessert rather awkward by asking when Sam and Callie were going to get married and if Russ had found a partner yet. </p><p>As Callie finished applying the last of her makeup, she hoped she hadn’t taken too long. She didn’t want Sam or Russ to feel as though she was deliberately taking her time. Then again, she kind of was.</p><p>Steeling herself with a determined sigh, she rose to her feet and smoothed out the fabric of her olive green, satin dress. Flicking her long, sleek ponytail behind her, she re-emerged from her bedroom to find her father sat alone by the window. </p><p>“The boys went to get ready, too.” He informed her, smiling.</p><p>Was she ever going to get used to seeing the that expression on his face? She was so used to seeing it scowling.</p><p>“You look lovely by the way, Callie.” </p><p>“Thank you.” She replied curtly, checking the contents of her handbag. She found it hard to look at him for long periods of time. </p><p>“They’re good guys, those two.” He continued. From the corner of her eye she saw him jerk his head in the direction of the brothers’ bedrooms. “I can see why you like Sam. Funny guy.” </p><p>Callie couldn’t help but smile and pondered what jokes Sam may have cracked to make her dad make such a comment.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s great.” And she said the next bit without thinking. “You should come see one of his stand-up performances.” </p><p>As soon as the words left her lips, she internally cringed. Sam performed his shows at Grillby’s- a bar...with alcohol...</p><p>Mr Chloros smiled brightly at his daughter’s suggestion, oblivious to her suppressed discomfort. “Yeah, I’d like that.”    </p><p>Before they could make any headway on the plans though, the brothers rejoined them in the lounge, both suited and booted and looking very smart. </p><p>“Ready to go, beautiful?” Sam asked, casting his light eyes her way. </p><p>She flushed a little at the use of his nickname for her in the presence of her father. But neither man seemed phased. </p><p>“I think so,” she sighed, fingers still fussing with the contents of her handbag. </p><p>Okay. It was time to get this over with. </p><p>After having attended the Science School’s graduation last year, Callie was already familiar with the routine. All that really differed were the speeches and the faces present on stage. </p><p>As Callie stood facing the audience with her diploma and her fellow graduates, her eyes scanned the crowd. It didn’t take long for her to spot Sam, Russ and her father’s smiling faces. Sam winked an eye and she blew him a kiss. She really did love that man...</p><p>Russ’ loud clap and playful whistles only made her laugh. He was such a goof. </p><p>And her father. Well, she was actually so thankful he came along. In fact, she felt the most pride when she saw him wipe a tear from his eye and mouth a congratulations to her. </p><p>Once the ceremony was over, the History graduates gathered outside for photographs and hugs. Callie took some with her father and he held her waist with a timid hand as Russ clicked away at the shutter. </p><p>Not long after the photo shoot, after checking his watch, her father heaved a heavy sigh and told Callie it was time for him to catch his train. </p><p>“It was good to see you again, Callie bear,” he uttered as he embraced her. </p><p>And surprisingly, she meant the next words she spoke; “you too, Dad.” </p><p>They bid each other goodbye by the History School gates. Sam and Russ shook his hand in turn. </p><p>“It was nice to meet you, boys,” Mr Chloros smiled. “Thank you for taking such good care of Callie.” </p><p>The brothers both laughed. </p><p>“She’s the one who takes good care of us, sir.” Russ replied politely.</p><p>“You know what? I don’t doubt it.”  </p><p>Another hug and her father was gone. And it really was as simple as that. </p><p>“See, Callie?” Sam smiled, pulling her into him after Russ left them to grab coffees, “everything went okay, right?” </p><p>He kissed her before she could answer. She hummed contently against his lips instead. Even after two years of sharing practically every day together, Callie still found it hard to control herself every time their bodies met. Sam gave a low chuckle when her teeth gave a swift nip at his bottom lip...</p><p>“Shit, you two still an item?” </p><p>That voice. </p><p>That sly, boyish voice. </p><p>They both turned their startled faces towards it. </p><p>That silhouette. </p><p>That lanky, looming silhouette. </p><p>Sure enough, there, stood next to a beaming Russ was a tall, tanned Touya. </p><p>Callie had been the first to react. She tore out of Sam’s shock-slackened embrace and bounded towards her friend’s open arms. Shrieking his name happily, she threw her arms around his slender neck and peppered his cheek with kisses. </p><p>“Hello, Callie!” He laughed, his arms going around her to lift her off her feet. “Ah! It’s good to see you!” </p><p>When he placed her back down after swaying her suspended body to and fro for a moment, Callie took the time to take a good look at him. </p><p>She placed her hands either side of his smiling face. Travel had done him wonders. His burn scars had faded considerably and he had gained a little weight. He was still as lanky as ever, but he felt softer beneath her hands than she remembered. Oh, but she had forgotten just how handsome he was! </p><p>“Oh, Touya! It’s good to see you too!” And she pulled him into her again as he congratulated her on her graduation. He still smelt like cigarettes and cologne, but with a hint of sunshine. </p><p>Behind her, she heard Sam’s low chuckle. </p><p>“Well, well...” he drawled. </p><p>Callie pulled away to see Sam step towards them. When Touya’s arms left her body, he immediately wrapped them around his best friend’s instead. Sam too was lifted off his feet as the bear hug choked a laugh out of him. “You sly son of a bitch!” </p><p>When his shoes returned to the ground, Sam took a step back to study his friend. </p><p>“Adventure looks good on you, buddy!” He declared, positively beaming at the return of his old lab partner. </p><p>Touya twitched a lop-sided smile. “Yeah. But it feels good to be back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Cu. Epilogue Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cat still didn’t like him. If the hiss upon seeing him enter the apartment wasn’t enough, the deep scratches in his hand when he attempted to pet him certainly made it obvious. It seemed he’d never win the heart of Mr Kitten over. </p><p>But being back at number 6, Snowdin Apartments certainly had won Touya’s heart over. </p><p>“Damn, I really missed this place,” he sighed, dropping his bag down on the carpet and taking a moment to reacquaint himself with the space he had called home for the last few months of his time at U.A University.  </p><p>Not much had changed. Callie’s houseplants still decorated the shelves and hung in the windows, Sam’s numerous textbooks still littered every work surface and the smell of Russ’ cooking still hung in the air; he was making risotto for dinner. Man, it was good to be back. </p><p>“You spent a whole year travelling around the world just to pine after this dump?” Sam chuckled, flopping onto the sofa as Callie handed Touya a cup of tea. </p><p>“It’s not a dump!” She retorted, swatting at Sam’s feet. He hadn’t removed his shoes before kicking his feet up onto the cushions. Touya smirked as he remembered the way Callie used to chastise them for their bad manners. Well, him and Sam anyway. Russ’ manners were always impeccable. </p><p>It seemed all Callie needed to do these days was shoot Sam a look for him to know what she was thinking. Their relationship had clearly reached the stage where few words were needed to communicate. </p><p>“Well, it is compared to all those places Touya stayed at. You saw the postcards.” </p><p>Callie pursed her lips as she sank down to sit next to him. Touya had taken the armchair opposite. </p><p>“Yeah, those places did look beautiful. You really wanted to rub it in, huh?” She frowned playfully, her eyes squinting at Touya through the steam of her hot tea. </p><p>Receiving his postcards and letters in the mail had been one of the roommates favourite events over the past year. Every time they saw his slanted handwriting appear amongst the many utility bills and takeaway menus, they would always gather around the breakfast bar and read up on his latest adventure together.  </p><p>But it was even better hearing about them in person. As they say around the dining table, they laughed heartily at Touya’s theatrical retelling of his favourite events and experiences from his travels. The stories lasted well into Touya’s third helping of risotto. </p><p>As usual, Russ’ cooking was delicious. Despite having eaten out most nights for the last year at fancy restaurants and bistros, there was something about a home cooked meal with friends, accompanied by cheap liquor, that made every other, overpriced dish fail in comparison. </p><p>By the time the second bottle of wine was finished, Touya felt as if he’d never left.</p><p>Callie still worked part-time at Grillby’s. The twins had given her a raise now that she had mastered all the cocktails and knew how to pour the perfect pint.</p><p>Sam no longer kept a tab and Touya proudly informed them that his debt to Kuro was finally paid off. The friends joked about how great it was to no longer owe anyone money. </p><p>Russ and the rest of U.A All Mights we’re having a great season. Their team was sure to go big. The handsome baseball captain still hadn’t found love, despite actually having gone on some dates. Touya insisted he’d find him a girlfriend before the summer was over. After all, he’d been Sam’s wingman during the whole of his Senior Year. </p><p>“Right?” He teased, winking an eye in the couple’s direction. And for some reason, he’d never particularly noticed it before, but Callie and Sam sure did make quite the aesthetic couple. With her olive skin, and his fair complexion, her perfect posture and his slouching shoulders, her graceful elegance and his casual slump, their stark contrasts were what made them so appealing. Yup, Touya could pat himself on the back for this one. </p><p>After dessert, Touya helped a tipsy Callie clear up and laughed at how giggly the alcohol had made her. He’d forgotten how pink her cheeks got when she drank wine. Despite that, she still maintained her air of grace, even when she swayed a little when they play-fought over the last cookie. Yup, cranberry and white chocolate, of course. Callie still had a sweet tooth.</p><p>And a sweet smile, which she cast his way when she bid him good night. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back,” she cooed happily, hugging his chest drowsily under the fluorescent lights of the hallway outside her bedroom. </p><p>“Me too,” Touya smiled, one hand at the back of her head and the other in his pocket. He kissed her crown then, with a final yawn, she disappeared into her room with a lingering touch of her fingers against his.  </p><p>“She’s a good girl.” Touya sighed, lowering himself back into the couch next to Sam and taking the beer from his outstretched hand. </p><p>Sam’s face pulled into a lazy grin. “Yeah. She’s the one, for sure.” </p><p>A twitch of a startled brow. “Oh? Serious talk, right there!” Touya exclaimed, clinking his bottle of beer against Sam’s. “You’re not thinking of getting hitched, are you?” </p><p>Sam scoffed lightly, shaking his head. But Touya saw a sly smile spread across Russ’ features and he felt his eyes widen in response. </p><p>“Good lord! You are aren’t you?” He guffawed, kicking Sam in the leg. </p><p>“No!” Sam retorted, shoving Touya’s prodding foot away. </p><p>But Russ continued to smirk mischievously. “I dunno, Sam. Ever since dad asked you and Callie when your wedding was going to be, you’ve been acting a lot more distant.”  </p><p>At this news, Touya could only chortle in triumph. “Aha! Then I guess the battle for Best Man begins, hey Russ?” </p><p>And a sheepish Sam could only roll his eyes as he listened to his best friend and his younger brother enter a heated debate about who would make the more suitable best man at Sam and Callie’s completely unplanned wedding. </p><p>After 15 minutes of playful arguing, Russ declared it was time for Sam’s best man to hit the hay. As usual, he had to be up early for training, even though term was now officially over. </p><p>“No rest for the wicked...” he declared, patting Touya's shoulder as he passed the couch. </p><p>And Touya couldn’t help but smirk; Russ was still anything but wicked. The younger Gaster was still such a gent. </p><p>As the minute hand of the clock continued its journey  through the numbers, Sam and Touya continued their journey through the crate of beer. Talk jumped from playful taunting to serious discussions.</p><p>Neither one of them remembered falling asleep. </p><p>*</p><p>Touya awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. As his body slowly adjusted itself to the waking world, the first thing his brain made note of, other than how hungry he was, was his sore neck. Man, the last time he’d fallen asleep on a couch was at some chick’s house in London. He’d swiftly left the place with a little more that just stiffness in his neck; she’d riddled it with hickies that had lasted days. </p><p>This time, as his eyes readjusted to his surroundings, he wasn’t greeted with a semi-naked woman with a hip tattoo, but a snoring young man with his glasses on wonky; Sam had also fallen asleep opposite him. Honestly, the second image made him far happier than the first had.</p><p>Sam’s head was lolled back against the armrest and his legs were draped over Touya’s lap. Someone had come along and put a blanket over them both. Callie most likely; it smelt like jasmine and honey. And although the scent brought him comfort, the smell of bacon brought him to his feet. </p><p>As silently and carefully as he could, he slid Sam’s legs from him and crept towards the kitchen. Callie was dressed in her usual, satin loungewear, looking as demure as ever, even as she poked away at the sizzling strips of bacon in the pan. </p><p>Smirking, Touya decided to have some fun with her. </p><p>Crouching low and stepping lightly, he approached her from behind and called out in his perfect impression of Sam’s low, New York twang. </p><p>“Mornin’, beautiful.” He greeted, a hand going to the small of her back in a gesture he had seen Sam do so often. </p><p>“Good morning, darlin-Oh!” Callie gasped as she turned her face towards him. Her lips had already been puckered and her chin dipped low in expectation of a much shorter, much less lanky person than the one who sniggered before her. She’d almost kissed his shoulder before she’d caught herself. </p><p>“Touya!” She chided, shoving him away with a swing of her hips into his.</p><p>He laughed as he rebalanced himself with a hand on the counter.</p><p>“Urgh. You’re going to get me in trouble one day doing that!” But despite her angry tone, she returned the smirk he threw her as she took a playful swipe at him with her spatula. </p><p>“You should really learn to tell the difference, Callie girl.” He jibed, stealing a piece of bacon from the side. </p><p>“Well, you should stop impersonating Sam!” She countered, eyeing the way he chewed on the hot bacon with a look of discomfort. “Remember what happened last time you stole his name? Now you’re stealing his voice too? Despicable.” </p><p>Touya could only laugh, the ordeal with Dimitri feeling only like a bad dream these days, even with the constant reminder etched onto his skin...</p><p>The smell of bacon soon had the whole household gathered at the table. Even Russ, who had recently got back from training, ate the calorific brunch. It was the weekend, so why not? </p><p>More to the point, it was the weekend, so what were their plans? </p><p>“You still need to see the rest of the group! I messaged them all last night letting them know you’re back!” Callie informed Touya, piling more food onto his plate even after he said he was full. It appeared she relished the fact he had gained a little weight after cutting down on his smoking. She said it looked good on him, pinching at his cheeks to emphasise the point. The gesture brought fond memories back of when his grandma used to do the same. The notion came as a bizarre shock to him. It wasn’t often he thought back to his biological family, he had grown so used to regarding the three people sat at the table as his kin. Composing himself, he rubbed the area where her fingers had tugged at his skin and replied through a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, we should all meet up.”</p><p>”Well, when Callie stops feeding you, we should head down to Grillby’s when she starts work.” Sam suggested, smirking as Touya swallowed down another mouthful of hash browns. </p><p>And when the plates were finally cleared away, the household fell into it’s usual, weekend routine. </p><p>Man, did he mention how good it was to be back? </p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Zn. Epilogue Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7pm and waiting for a cab.</p><p>Callie had reserved them all a table at Grillby’s. Kuro had called her in earlier than usual to help with restock therefore the boys were heading to the bar without her. </p><p>7:16pm and the sound of a car horn sounded outside the penthouse.</p><p>They’d chosen to head there for some beers before going to the bar. Touya had asked them whether they’d taken up his offer and used his old bachelor pad in his absence. Sam informed him that they’d hosted his birthday there again, but it hadn’t been anywhere near as good as the last one.</p><p>As for Callie’s birthday, Sam had taken her to dinner then they’d spent the night at the penthouse. Despite Touya’s twitching brows and devilish smile, Sam insisted that she hadn’t given him a show on the pole. It was <em>her</em> birthday after all, remember? And no, that didn’t mean Sam was the one on the pole, neither.</p><p>For Russ’ 22nd, the baseball team had gathered at the penthouse then organised a trip out of town. They managed to somehow lose Kaminari at some point on the way home, however. He turned up again a few days later with a fantastical story to tell. It involved hitch-hiking, meatball subs and a zookeeper. </p><p>Other than those three occasions, the penthouse had lain empty and unused. Touya made a mental note to plan a big party every weekend for the remainder of the summer to make up for it. </p><p>When the cab pulled up outside Grillby's, Touya was instantly filled with a comforting sense of deja-vu. Despite having traveled to 3 different continents in the past year, he honestly had to admit that he’d never found a bar that he enjoyed more than this wood-clad, neon-filled dive bar. </p><p>Upon entering it’s doors, they were greeted by cheers and hollers. Bodies rose to greet him, hug him, shake his hand and even kiss him; Kirishima landed a sloppy one right on his cheek. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again, man!” </p><p>After ordering a round for everyone, Touya settled down at the table and lifted his bag onto it. Whilst on his travels, his friends had never left his mind. Though travelling solo had its benefits, there had been many times when he wished he had someone to turn to to share a laugh or a moment with.</p><p>One time, he had ventured onto a beach that was completely inhabited by cats; Callie and Shinso would have never left. Then, whilst he was in England, he had discovered an amazing bakery that specialised in pies. He knew Sam would have been as equally impressed as he was with the vast array of fillings. The British pubs were also a place he wanted to take his best friend to one time. And, of course, whilst in Italy, he tasted pasta that rivalled Russ’ cooking. The baseball star would have adored the restaurants and family run bistros there. </p><p>Along the way, Touya had gathered a collection of trinkets and small souvenirs in the form of bracelets, handmade books, keychains, figurines and snacks. All of which had a specific friend in mind. He handed them out with smiles, jokes and short anecdotes. Surprisingly, Mina didn’t grimace when he handed her a bracelet made from turquoise stones. He had found it at a night market in Asia and thought it would look nice against her dark skin. She thanked him somewhat sheepishly and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ochako help her tie it around her wrist. </p><p>Once his bag was finally empty of gifts, it was time to sit back and enjoy the conversations. How he’d missed the different ways each friend delivered a story or retold a joke they’d heard. From Kirishima’s enthusiastic barks, Camie’s waving hands, Russ’ bright eye contact, Kaminari’s infectious giggles, Shinso’s subtle comments, Ochako’s sweet smiles, Sam’s dorky facts, Bakugo’s taunting sneers and Callie’s gentle touches. He’d forgotten how she’d place her hand at your arm whenever she laughed. The ring he’d bought her looked lovely on her long, elegant fingers. Grillby had let her clock off early so that she could enjoy part of the evening with her friends. </p><p>When the clock began to approach midnight and Kuro rang the bell for last orders, no one was ready to call it a night yet. </p><p>“Hey! We should check out that new club in town!” Suggested Kaminari, slapping an enthusiastic hand on the table. </p><p>“Ooh Yeah!” Mina followed, perking up from her previously slouched position. “I heard they played good music!” And she was already moving her shoulders to whatever song was going through her head. </p><p>Touya pursed his lips in thought and cast a questioning look towards his old roommates. </p><p>“I dunno, you guys fancy it?” </p><p>Russ nodded his head as an eager Kirishima and Sero babbled convincing arguments at him. Sam merely lifted a shoulder and turned his eyes towards Callie. </p><p>“You’re not too tired after work, are you?” He asked, taking his glasses off to clean them on his jacket. Funnily enough, it was <em>his</em> eyes that looked the sleepiest. But Touya has long since learnt that that’s just how they looked naturally. </p><p>Callie hummed in thought, looking down at her clothes with a slight frown. “I’m pretty sure the place has a dress code. I doubt we’ll all get in dressed like this.” </p><p>She was right, of course. There’s was no way a club in the city centre was going to let Sam in with his oversized hoody and scuffed sneakers, nor Sero in with his baggy linen pants and sandals. And Kirishima was wearing crocs, for goodness sake. </p><p>Camie waved her hands dismissively. “No biggie! We’ll all head home and get glammed up, then meet at the club in an hour!” </p><p>And no one seemed to argue against the plan. </p><p> </p><p>Touya was ready in less than 15 minutes and chose to spend then rest of the hour at Snowdin Apartments where he made Sam a double shot of expresso followed by a single shot of bourbon to perk him up a bit. His change of clothes at least made him look more lively; blue slacks and a white shirt. Touya teased that he should also wear the polka dot bow tie and suspenders that he had to wear when he worked at the ice cream parlour, but Sam shot him the middle finger whilst a laughing Russ informed him that they had long since gone in the trash. </p><p>“I thought the uniform suited him!” Came Callie’s voice as she emerged from her bedroom looking effortlessly lovely as usual. How Sam managed to land a girl like her was honestly beyond Touya. </p><p>“Seriously?” Touya grunted through a laugh. Man, love really was blind. </p><p>“Yeah, I gotta agree with Callie.” Russ mused, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his pants. “It was quite the look. Geek Chic meets barber shop quartet.” </p><p>Touya’s laughter continued, Russ joined in shortly after. Even Callie was smirking into her hand-mirror as she fixed her lipstick.  </p><p>Sam swallowed his bourbon and readjusted his glasses. “Assholes...” He grumbled. But the contagious laughter teased out a half smile nonetheless. </p><p>  <strong> *</strong></p><p>As to be expected when a new club opens, the queue was ridiculously long. The perks of being wealthy, however, meant that that wasn’t an issue for Touya and his large group of friends. The hard-faced bouncer waved them all in despite the angry calls of protest from impatient punters that had waited hours in line. Ah well. C’est la vie. He tapped the breast pocket of the bouncer on his way past. It bulged with the wad of cash he had placed there. </p><p>They were the only people in the VIP area- a sensually lit booth with crushed velvet couches and complimentary bottles of champagne and vodka. The girls cooed happily as their bare legs met the smooth fabric. </p><p>“Thanks Touya!” Ochako chimed, her hands stroking the luxurious cushions as her glittering eyes scanned the crowd of well-dressed bodies on the dance floor. </p><p>“Yeah, dude! This is awesome!” Kaminari added. He lifted the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork to a round of cheers. </p><p>After a few sips of their drinks, Sam and Callie were the first to take to the dance floor.</p><p>Touya smirked as he watched them move in sync to the bass-line; a roll of the hips, a glide of the hands, a twist of the waist. Smiles and laughter all around. Sam Gaster had never looked happier. </p><p>“Pretty sure those two were made for each other,” Russ commented, leaning into him so that he could be heard over the music. </p><p>Touya nodded, eyes still training on the couple as their moves switched from playful, to sensual. He cocked an eyebrow as he glimpsed Sam’s teeth press gently into the skin at Callie’s shoulder through the kaleidoscope of flashing lights. Yup, that girl sure did bring out a side to Sam Touya had certainly never seen before. Either that, or Touya had inadvertently been some sort of bad influence on him. Should he feel proud or ashamed? Another glance towards the unconventionally aesthetic couple on the dance floor assured him it was the former. Touya Todoroki-match-maker extraordinaire. </p><p>Russ was shaking his head when Touya turned his smiling eyes away from the scene to face him. </p><p>“Who’d have thought it, hey?” Touya huffed into the rising bubbles of his champagne. “Guess we gotta find you a girlfriend now, hm?” </p><p>As expected, the younger Gaster brother responded with a scoff, averting his eyes to hide the rising colour Touya knew would fill his cheeks, even though the dimly lit booth conveniently concealed it for him. </p><p>“Ack. C’mon Russ. I helped hook your brother up, didn’t I?” Touya smirked.</p><p>Russ snorted and folded his muscular arms across his chest. “You know, you give yourself way too much credit.”</p><p>Touya let his head fall back against the velvet and let out a laugh. Russ was right, of course. Callie and Sam seemed to have happened pretty naturally. Despite being like chalk and cheese, there was a chemistry there that even a mediocre science major like Touya could see. </p><p>“I know, I know. But still, let me have my fun.” He grinned at Russ’ half-frown as he placed his empty drink on the table. When Kaminari went to refill it for him, he he’d up a hand to stop him.</p><p>”You guys finish the bottle...” he told the group, “Russ and I are gonna head to the bar.” </p><p>With a firm tug on his sleeve and a bark of encouragement, Touya lead the reluctant baseball captain towards the sleek, black stretch of bar on the opposite side of the room. They had to cross the dance floor to reach it and Touya playfully stole a bewildered Callie away from Sam as he passed them. After a few twirls under his long arm, he let her return to Sam just as Mina, Ochako and Kaminari joined them to dance. </p><p>“Okay, before I teach you the delicate art of chatting up women...” Touya announced in a theatrically condescending tone that made Russ scowl, “let’s first get you a drink to loosen up those muscles of yours.” He patted one of Russ broad shoulders for good measure. </p><p>He signalled the bartender at the other end of the bar with a flash of two fingers and a nod towards a bottle of tequila. The young man nodded in acknowledgement and, moments later, slid the first shot glass across the mahogany surface towards him. Touya caught it easily and threw the liquid back. The second one, meant for Russ, followed shortly after. However, the oblivious Russ hadn’t seen the incoming drink til the last minute and could only watch, dumbfounded, as it slid past his attempt to grab it and dropped off the other end of the bar and onto someone’s shoe. </p><p>The stranger cursed and turned his slanted eyes towards them. </p><p>“The hell?" He sneered, boldly squaring up to them despite being far shorter than both Russ and Touya. He peered angrily from beneath his sweeping, purple fringe, his hands balled into fists. And when recognition took hold of his features, the venom in his stare grew ten fold. </p><p>“Urgh, U.A...” he spat, looking as disgusted as someone who had just witnessed someone vomit. </p><p>“Shiketsu...” snapped another voice gruffly from behind them. Bakugo had appeared out of nowhere, his eye twitching and his teeth bared. </p><p>The purple haired boy gave a smug smile, his eyes roving up and down Bakugo’s tense posture with quiet relish. They then swung past him, searching out his entourage. “Huh. Rented the VIP lounge, I see.” He scoffed, shaking his head. “So typical of U.A. Always thinking yourselves superior.” </p><p>Bakugo gave an arrogant grin, ignoring Russ’ hushed attempts to calm him. “Well, I mean, we did kick your asses in every sporting event this year.”</p><p>This comment did not sit well.</p><p>Two bodies made for each other, tearing out of the hands that tried to retain them. Before they could reach one another, however, a third body slipped between them.</p><p>”Whoa! Chill!” Called Camie’s voice, one hand on Bakugo’s chest and the on the guy from Shiketsu. </p><p>It was only then that Touya remembered that Camie wasn’t even from U.A. She was in fact in the same year, at the same university, as the purple haired guy.</p><p>”Knock it off, Seiji!” She warned, prodding him away as her other hand kept Bakugo at bay. </p><p>Whether it was her fixing stare, or the fact a big bouncer was now floating nearby, Seiji swallowed down his anger and turned his back on them. The action made both Touya and Bakugo smile smugly and continue to do so even when Russ chastised them. </p><p>“What you bitchin’ at me for?” Touya grinned, “You’re the one who wasted a perfectly good shot of tequila on him.” </p><p>Russ sighed and shook his head. When he turned back to the bar and ordered another drink, this time it actually found his hand and he gulped down a big mouthful as Camie apologised for her peer’s behaviour. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Camie babe,” Touya called, talking loud so the Shiketsu crowd could hear. And when he lead her to the dance floor, he made sure to cast sly glances over her shoulders in their direction. </p><p>When taunting the rival University grew tiresome, he diverted his attention elsewhere, keeping Camie’s twisting hips close to his all the while. </p><p>Through the flashing lights and sea of bodies, Touya picked out the different scenes taking place around him.</p><p>Russ hadn’t moved from his spot at the bar where he now stood with, low and behold, a young lady with bright hair. At first glance, he thought it to be Mina but, after returning his eyes to the scene after spinning Camie once, he realised it was someone he’d never seen before.</p><p>Whoever she was, she seemed completely taken in by Russ’ conversation, as was Russ by her wide smile. Touya watched as Russ bought her a drink; one as colourful as her vivid hair. <em>Attaboy, Russ...</em></p><p>His spying was then interrupted as Camie’s hands slid around him and guided him around 180 to the chorus of a lyrical house track.  As he turned away from the bar, his eyes spotted the cheerleaders and the members of the baseball team sat in a booth with Shinso, Jirou and Kaminari. Mina’s contagious laugh was distinguishable even over the thumping bassline. And he didn’t fail to notice that she was still wearing the bracelet he’d gifted her as she lifted her glass to her lips.</p><p>From his position on the dance floor, Touya was also able to notice what the others sat at the booth could not; Deku and Ochako playing footsie beneath the table and Jirou and Kaminari’s hands intertwining as their eyes jumped from one another’s then to the conversation and back. </p><p>With most of the group accounted for, it only left two people missing. </p><p>It was Camie who spotted them first. Her hips had stalled mid descent down his body as she made a noise of acknowledgment and lifted a pointing finger towards the VIP lounge area. </p><p>Sam and Callie had abandoned the dance floor and now sat on the velvet couches. A new bottle of champagne sat on the table in front them, but they paid it no attention. Instead, they seemed totally transfixed on each other as they spoke between tender kisses, their foreheads resting against one another’s and their hands at each other’s faces. </p><p>“Aw! Those two are totes adorable!” Camie cooed, her arms going around Touya’s waist and squeezing. The action made Touya tense.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah...</em>
</p><p>Everyone else could get all cosied up as much as they wanted, but it was a hard ‘no’ from him. He hummed in feigned interest and slipped from her grasp. </p><p><em>Nope</em>. </p><p>“Gonna get a drink...” he quipped, when she turned her pouting face and furrowed brow his way. </p><p>It was all <em>waaaay</em> too lovely-dovey for him. Where were Jessica and Cheyenne when you needed them? </p><p>  <strong>*</strong></p><p>Surprisingly, Touya was the first one to head home that night. Even more surprisingly still, he did so alone. </p><p>When he woke up the next morning, he had to chuckle as his eyes fell upon the discarded clothing in the hallway. He stooped down and gingerly lifted the silky top Callie had worn to the club up off the carpet. Shaking his head, his eyes traveled from one garment to the next. A jacket here, a belt there, until they finally settled on the lacy bra at the foot of Callie’s bedroom door. </p><p>“I’m moving out,” Russ called from the lounge. </p><p>Touya lifted his eyes to see the younger brother frowning in his direction. He smirked as he joined him at the table, tossing Callie’s top over the back of the couch as he went. Clearly, despite getting on so well with the bright haired girl at the bar, Russ had maintained his gentlemanly behaviour and come home alone too. Touya hoped he’d at least asked for her number. </p><p>The younger gaster brother sighed as he stared down the clothing-littered hallway. </p><p>“It’s probably for the best.” Touya assured, relishing quietly in the sibling’s discomfort. Clearly, Russ had heard something he had not. Luckily, Touya was a deep sleeper. Not that creaking bedsprings and indiscernible whispers ever caused him much chagrin; Callie and Sam were usually pretty discreet. </p><p>Usually.</p><p>But the look on Russ’ face suggested that perhaps they hadn’t been this time around. The hastily removed clothes in the hallway only emphasised the fact<em>. </em></p><p>But hey, who was Touya to judge? </p><p>
  <em>Attaboy, Samuel...</em>
</p><p>Russ, on the other hand, clearly didn’t appreciate the late night disturbance. But then again, it was his older brother he had heard across the hallway. Yeah, Touya could only imagine how cringeworthy that was. He tried not to think of his two brothers as he poured himself a coffee. </p><p>“Well...” Touya began, still smirking at Russ’ drowsy grimace. “Now that you’ve graduated, it’s probably time you had a fresh start, hm?” </p><p>“Indeed.” He grumbled, sipping his tea. “Actually, I’ve already found a place near the beach. I’m putting a deposit down for it next week.” </p><p>Touya raised his brows and studied the image Russ showed him on his phone screen. The beach bungalow looked idyllic. “Nice! BBQ’s at your place then?” </p><p>Russ huffed a laugh in response. “Already planning my housewarming party, I see?” He set his cup and phone down on the table. “So, What will you do now?” </p><p>Touya shrugged and stretched his long legs out beneath the table. “I dunno. See where the wind takes me, I guess.” </p><p>Speaking of wind, the door to Callie’s bedroom opened and out she stepped, her hair looking like she’d been caught in a gale. Her uncharacteristically wild appearance sparked a bark of laughter from Touya. When her sleepy eyes dropped to see what had caught on her foot, she could only cover them in embarrassment. Groaning, she quickly snatched up her bra and hastily retreated back into her room. </p><p>“Mornin’ Callie!” Touya teased. </p><p>Russ sighed over the sound of Sam’s faint chuckle. </p><p>  <strong>*</strong></p><p>As the weeks drew on, the slow development of change was drifting through the air. </p><p>Russ had left Snowdin Apartments for his beach bungalow and Touya moved permanently back into his penthouse. However, both men still came over to apartment 6 for dinner most nights of the week.</p><p>Sam’s room was eventually turned into an office. Due to the fact he was still 2 years away from completing his Masters Degree, the extra room for all his research and ever growing pile of textbooks was a real asset. And once again, the science buff had also taken on a new job working as his father’s assistant at a laboratory. It looked like Sam was well on his way to replacing his dad as head scientist in the future. </p><p>Callie, on the other hand, was currently applying for a teaching degree whilst she volunteered at a local school. Touya couldn’t quite fathom how both she and Sam could dedicate themselves to such noble careers. A future doctor and a future high school teacher. Yeah, good for them. But it certainly wasn’t for him.</p><p>He did, however, relish the fact that he possessed many memories of them during their college days. Sure, Callie was great with the kids and all the staff at the school loved her, but Touya still teased her about the time she got up on the stripper pole and blew everyone away with her secret talent. And yeah, Sam and his father were on good terms now, but Touya and him still laughed about how Sam used to incorporate his dislike for his old man into his stand-up acts. Memories to be cherished and retold to the grandkids, he supposed. </p><p>As for Russ, his baseball career was taking off as expected.</p><p>Touya smirked at the tickets in his hand. Him and Sam were currently on the way to Russ first, professional nighter. Callie was already at the pitch with the girls. She had been wearing Russ’ old baseball cap in the last message she sent them telling them not to be late. </p><p>But the sunset was too good to miss this evening. And they were only 5 minutes away. </p><p>Touya and Sam perched on the tailgate of Sam’s car, listening to the radio and sharing beers with their eyes cast into the burning horizon. </p><p>Touya had been half listening to Sam’s attempts at simplifying what it was he and his father were currently researching. Most of it went over Touya’s cigarette-smoke clouded head. He hadn’t even noticed he’d finished his long-winded explanation until he felt him turn to face him. </p><p>“By the way...” Sam announced, crushing his empty beer can and tossing it lazily into the car’s open skylight. “There’s something I wanted to tell you.” </p><p>The statement brought Touya out of his trance. Flicking away his cigarette butt and turning his eyes from the setting sun, he cast them inquisitively towards his friend. “Hm?”</p><p>There was a ghost of a smirk dancing on Sam’s lips. The image brought Touya mild relief; for a moment he feared he was going to receive bad news. </p><p>“I dunno if she ever told you, but Callie got back in touch with her dad.”</p><p>Right, Okay. Bit random.</p><p>He quirked a brow. ”No shit. How’s that working out for her?”</p><p>The curl of Sam’s lips grew. He cast his smile back towards the red sky. ”All good so far. I actually went to talk to him the other day.” </p><p>Huh. So that’s where he’d gone. He’d previously told them all he was going to check out a science convention in the next city over. </p><p>“Oh?” Touya drawled, his curiosity piqued. Sam didn’t usually lie about things. “What for?” </p><p>Sam paused, his eyes still front, watching the sun go down. In a moment, it would dip below the horizon making way for night. </p><p>“To ask him something.” </p><p>Touya watched as Sam reached a hand into his pocket. It was a gesture he was so used to seeing from his friend; Sam always walked around with his hands pocketed. Therefore, he didn’t expect him to pull anything out of it. </p><p>Touya’s eyes widened and his lip twitched. Damn...is that? </p><p>No way. </p><p>He knew it...</p><p>A small, leather box. </p><p>They were both grinning now. Sam turned the box somewhat sheepishly over in his deft, scientist’s hands. “He said yes. And I’m hoping she does too.” </p><p>He stopped toying with the box and held it out to his friend to take. </p><p>Shaking his head, Touya pulled open the lid and inhaled. “Holy shit, Samuel.” </p><p>How did the little dipshit afford this?</p><p>Despite having rings on nearly every finger, Touya noted how none of them were as nice as this one.</p><p>As if having read his mind, Sam spoke up. “You’d be surprised how much money you can save when you keep on top of your bar tabs.”  </p><p>Together, they laughed. The sun was gone now. Night was almost upon them. </p><p>“I wanna tell you that you’re mad and that you’re making the wrong decision...” Touya sighed. He handed the small box back. “But honestly, I’d be lying.” </p><p>A lazy grin and a one armed hug. Amicable silence followed. </p><p>“I’m happy for you, Sam.” </p><p>Stars were beginning to appear. They looked like the diamond Sam was currently gazing into. “Thanks, bro.” </p><p>“So who’s gonna be your best man?” </p><p>A snort of laughter and the snap of a box lid. He returned the ring to his pocket and kept his hand nestled inside. “Dude, she hasn’t even said yes yet.” </p><p>Touya couldn’t remember seeing Sam smile this much in a while. “Like she’d say no to those dimples.” </p><p>A playful grimace. “Imma let you and Russ arm wrestle for it.” </p><p>A snort. Another finished beer dropping through the skylight. “How is that fair?” </p><p>A removal of round glasses, the lenses meeting the fabric of a white t-shirt displaying a science related pun. “Keep on letting Callie feed you up and you might stand a chance.” </p><p>A stretch of long, denim clad legs ending in laced-up leather biker boots. “Unlikely. I guess I’ll settle for godfather then.” </p><p>A low, fruity laugh. The kind that always made Callie bite her lip and lower her eyelids. But Touya always associated it with late afternoon science classes and beers in a wood-clad, neon lit bar. </p><p>“Heh. Slow down, buddy. Marriage is one thing, kids are a whole new ballgame.” </p><p>Oh yeah. They were meant to be somewhere. Callie would surely scold them if they didn’t leave now. </p><p>“Speaking of ballgames, we’re gonna be late for the match.”</p><p>Two friends slid back into a lone car overlooking the city. The baseball pitch was lit up like a beacon where Russ and Callie were waiting for them. </p><p>The engine rumbled and the sound of gravel crunched beneath worn tyres. New rubber was clearly sacrificed for diamonds and white gold. </p><p>“You’re not gonna propose during the game, are you?”</p><p>Sam scoffed, the light of passing streetlights glinting in his glasses. </p><p>”Dude, what do you take me for?” </p><p>“A fucking nerd.” </p><p>A click of a lighter and the dull, orange glow of another cigarette. The passenger side window slid open. Out poured smoke as lazily as Sam’s words.</p><p>“Yeah, well this nerd has it all thought out...”</p><p>And although Touya didn’t, never did and never will, that was fine by him. </p><p>As Sam divulged his proposal plans with his eyes on the road and his lips turned up in a blissful smile, he hadn’t even noticed the song that had come on the radio. </p><p>Touya shook his head as he drifted between Sam’s voice and the lyrics that floated quietly from the speakers. Smoke tumbled from up-turned lips, a couple of playful rings bobbed to the chorus before getting lost to the cool, night breeze. </p><p>
  <em>Coz I’m easy like a Sunday morning...</em>
</p><p>And Friday night had never felt more peaceful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed the journey!</p><p>As always, we want to thank all of you who made it to the end! And an extra big thank you to those who left feedback along the way! It means so much to us.</p><p>For those of you who want to hear more from the characters, keep an eye out for one-shots and spin-offs in the future.</p><p>We are also planning an entirely original story featuring Sam, Russ, Callie and a new character called Keiji.</p><p>Although each of these OC’s were originally based on pre-existing characters (I.e Sans, Papyrus, Medusa, Touya) they have developed into their own persons.</p><p>For those of you who wish to see concept art of these characters, head over to BrownieBearie’s Quotev account and Instagram Kimberly.S.L </p><p>As always, drop is a comment to let us know your thoughts and please check out our other stories ;) </p><p>Much love, </p><p>Ryo and Kimi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>